Visiting Sam
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: After exorcising some demons, Kae decides she needs to visit Sam to make sure he's ok and decides taking the Impala is the best way to get there. Warning: swearing and spanking. If you don't like these stories, please don't read them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Don't Steal the Impala Ever

"I'm not fucking going and that's all there is to it," thirteen year old Kaelyn Winchester screamed at her older brother.

"You're going, Dad said he'd meet us at Bobby's in a week or so," Dean said knowing full well why Kae didn't want to go, but it didn't stop him from landing a hard swat for language.

"I didn't drink any blood, so I shouldn't have to be locked up in that stupid room!" Kae yelled rubbing her butt.

"You're going, so you can pack your bags or you can stand in the corner with a sore ass, while I do it for ya," Dean yelled back.

"Fine," Kae said storming towards her room before slamming the door hard. She wasn't going and her brother was going to be in for one hell of a surprise in a few minutes.

Dean swore when he heard the distinctive sound of the Impala starting up. He looked at the table where he threw his keys and thought,

'She wouldn't dare, which was replaced quickly with, fuck, she did.'

Dean ran out the door just in time to see the Impala pulling out of the motel driveway. Dean contemplated stealing a car and chasing after her, but decided that wasn't the best move right now. He felt the best thing to do was to wait until she calmed down and came back. He was calling her and if she didn't answer he was upgrading her spanking from using the brush to using the paddle. That's when a terrifying thought ran through his mind, what if she actually ran away? Sammy ran away at thirteen and she was as stubborn as Sammy on any given day, if not worse.

Kae turned the ringer off on her phone knowing it would be ringing off the hook. She knew she wasn't technically breaking the rule of never turning off her cell, but she also knew that excuse would never fly with Dean or dad. She knew exactly where she was going and it was just as safe there as Bobby's demon proof panic room, John made sure of it.

Kae pulled into the apartment complex about two in the morning and that's when a pit formed in the bottom of her stomach. Sammy had been known to spank her and she wasn't sure if he would for driving close to five hours to see him in the middle night. Kae knocked on the door and was greeted by a beautiful blond woman.

"Hey Jess, is Sammy here?" Kae asked quietly.

"Kaelyn, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Jess asked in shock. She couldn't believe the thirteen year old was there.

"About two am and I'm sorry for stopping by so late, but I drove a really long way to see him," Kae said.

"Kae?" Sam asked hearing the all too familiar voice as he walked towards the door.

Kae didn't wait she ran full force into Sammy. God she missed him.

"How'd you get here? Where's Dean? Where's Dad?"

"Dad's working out of town and Dean, well he's where I left him because his car isn't available right now," Kae said smiling wickedly.

"You drove here, in Dean's car?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Come on Sammy, I've been driving since I was eight and I can talk my way out of ticket blindfolded," Kae said ignoring the second part of the question completely.

"Your thirteen kiddo and Dad's rules about driving were completely broken if you drove here. Not to mention how pissed Dean has to be right now," Sam said.

"Like that's ever stopped us," Kae said smiling.

"Kaelyn, call Dean right now," Sam said firmly.

"Sammy, will you please hear me out first?" Kae asked using her best puppy dog eyes.

Jess looked Sam and wondered what he was going to do. The thirteen year old just drove who knows how many hours and had probably scared the rest of Sam's family to death. Jess also knew that Sam hadn't had the easiest life growing up. In fact Sam didn't even talk to his father anymore.

"Alright, but you're calling Dean no matter what you say. I'm betting he's going out of his mind right now."

"Yeah, about his car," Kae pouted.

"No about you," Sam said running his hand down the side of her face.

"Jess, can I please talk to my brother alone?"

"Sure, night Sam. Night Kae," Jess said walking over and kissing Sam.

"I'll be in in a little while," Sam said giving her a kiss before letting her hand go.

The minute the door was shut Sam looked at Kae and said,

"Come on let's sit down."

Kae sat down and Sam sat next to her. Sam put his arm around her and asked,

"What's going on kiddo?"

"They showed up at my school again and I sorta got rid of them before telling Dean what was going on," Kae said. They never said the word demon when Jess might hear them. Sam didn't want her to know about the supernatural ever.

"Kaelyn, what in the hell were you thinking?" Sam asked pushing her out so he could look into her eyes.

"That I'd end up in Bobby's stupid dungeon if Dad and Dean found out that they showed up again. We've moved three times in the past four months because they keep showing up. Dad said we'd have to head up to Bobby's for a while to get me off Azazel's radar if they showed up in the next town. Well I didn't want to go to Bobby's, so I've been scanning almost every day, just for a few seconds and two days ago I felt them. It wasn't Meg, Tom, or Azazel, so I just got rid of them and called it a day. There was a little scuffle when I did it, so I was suspended from school for a few days."

"I take it you didn't tell Dean or Dad about being suspended?"

"Hell no, because of everything I knew Dean would do a check," Kae said.

"So what happened today?"

"Dean caught me at home. He was supposed to be working, but he got off early. I told him I was in a fight and was suspended."

"Did he beat your ass?"

"No, he walked out the door and went to the school," Kae whined.

"What happened when he came back?"

"He told me to pack because we were leaving in an hour."

"He found sulfur?"

"That would be my bet and I guess on the way home he called Dad to make arrangements for us to spend time at Bobby's."

"And you decided to come here?"

"You remember how it was. Dad would totally freak just thinking about Azazel getting his hands on us. Hell your argument about you going to college revolved around that yellow-eyed bastard."

"I remember how it was, but this wasn't safe kiddo."

"You ran away at thirteen," Kae tried.

"Yeah and my ass was roasted by Dad and then Dean a few days later."

"You were just being a brat back then though. I have a valid reason for running away."

"I don't think Dad and Dean will see it that way."

"Probably not and I think I made matters worse by borrowing Dean's car."

"I think Dean and Dad will call it stealing."

"So are you on my side?"

"I'm always on your side Kae, but I don't know how much help I'm going to be right now. First, I don't agree with your stealing Dean's car and driving here. I know you know how to drive but it's still dangerous. It's also stealing and you know I hate it when you break the law. Second, we agreed never to fight the demons alone."

"Sammy, I'm stronger now. You've been gone for almost two years and between punishment lines and training, I'm…"

"You've been training on your own," Sam growled.

"I'm talking about Dad's training, Sammy," Kae said rolling her eyes.

"Kaelyn, don't bullshit me. Are you using your abilities without permission?"

"Every once in a while but I have to practice and you know it. Our time is almost up."

"We have a few more years and a lot's changed since then."

"I don't care Sammy. I'm not chancing it."

"Kae, I know you're scared…"

"You should be scared too. Your abilities haven't even developed yet. How are you going to defeat them without me? I have to practice a little bit every day to keep us safe. I'm really good…"

"Damn it Kaelyn, you promised me the night I left."

"Yeah and you left me after promising that you never would."

"I call you almost every day and you've visited me more than once. I needed this and I hope you'll take your chance and go to college too."

"Not until he's dead. I could give a shit about a normal life and you know it."

"But you should kiddo. You're only thirteen and your entire life has revolved around the family business."

"Yeah, because of a fucking thing that's after you too Sammy. I'd be dead or worse if Dad hadn't taken me in and you know it."

"I know that Kae, and it's one of the best days of all of our lives. I couldn't imagine my life without you," Sam said giving her a hug.

"Can I stay here?"

"That's up to Dean."

"Why is it up to Dean?" Kae pouted.

"His watch kiddo and it's time to call him."

"You call Dean. He won't yell at you," Kae tried.

"Kaelyn, call Dean right now and put it on speaker phone, I know all of your tricks."

"Fine," Kae said taking the phone out of her pocket and looking at it for the first time in hours. Thirty-six missed calls, a new record. She dialed the number and said brightly, "Hi Dean, did ya miss me?"

"Where in the hell are you and where the fuck is my car?" Dean demanded.

Sam winced at the sound of his brother's angry voice. Kae was so dead.

"Stanford and your car's safe and sound in the parking lot at Sammy's apartment," Kae said.

"What do you mean you're at Stanford?"

"I drove the Impala to see Sammy. I told you I wasn't going to Bobby's and I meant it," Kae said like it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

"Kaelyn, your ass better be in the next town over or at one of your friends," Dean grumbled.

"I just told where I am. I wouldn't lie about it. Wanna say hi to Sammy?"

"I swear to god Kaelyn, I'm going to kill you after I tell Dad."

"This is your fucking fault, I told you…OW."

"You're in the wrong here, kiddo," Sam said after landing a hard swat.

Kae glared at Sammy. Who was he to say she was in the wrong?

"Dad and Dean are being totally ridiculous, so I'm not wrong Sammy."

"Kae, they're trying to keep you safe."

"If that's the truth your ass shouldn't be here either."

"Still on the phone."

"And," Kae snapped.

"And you should be talking to me, not arguing with Sammy. You know what, forget it. I'll have Dad call you."

"No, please," Kae said backing down completely.

"Why? Scared he'll follow through with the two weeks of bare bottom spankings with the brush and you not being allowed to get your license until you're eighteen?" Dean taunted. He knew it was childish, but he was beyond pissed at his little sister right now.

"Dean, that's just mean. You know I hate the bunker and I didn't drink any blood, plus you…"

"That's enough Kaelyn," Dean snapped knowing exactly what she was about to say and the world of shit they'd be in if Sam knew what kind of fortress he was living in. "Get your ass in the corner, so I can talk to Sammy."

"Dean," Kae whined.

"Kaelyn, follow my orders or deal with Dad. He's going to know you took off, but I just might forget to mention the grand theft auto."

Kae didn't say another word she just walked over to the corner. Sam had to smile at the pouting form. God he missed her, no matter how bratty she could be.

"Hey Dean."

"Beat her ass for me, please Sammy," Dean begged.

Sam had to laugh. He knew Kae drove Dean to distraction more times than not. Hell the kid drove him to distraction too.

"I'll get right on that, Dean. So are you coming to get her or should I send her back?"

"Guess I need to come and get the brat. I swear you were never this much trouble when you were a kid."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Alright, I'm getting in a car right now. I should be there sometime tomorrow morning. Kaelyn, you better pray I calm down before I get there."

"Sammy will save me," Kae said smiling.

"Nope, Sammy's going to spank you the minute we get off the phone," Dean said.

Kae looked over at Sam and decided that Dean might be right about that.

Sam hung up the phone and decided he would leave her in the corner for another twenty minutes. He knew how much Kae hated standing in the corner.

"Sammy, can I get out of the corner, please?" Kae begged.

"You can stand there for twenty minutes or I can beat your ass for driving here. Your choice."

"The corner's fine," Kae sighed, turning around.

Jess walked into the room, wondering what was taking Sam so long and smiled at the little girl standing in the corner.

"Give her a break Sam," Jess whispered.

"I didn't put her in the corner, I'm just enforcing it," Sam said pulling her into a kiss.

"I really don't want to hear you make out with your girlfriend," Kae said.

"Wow, you must love the corner because the clock just reset."

"Sammy, I'm tired," Kae whined.

Jess gave her boyfriend a look that told him he better let the little girl out of the corner. Sam whispered into his girlfriend's ear,

"Let me make up the couch and I'll spring her."

"Alright, it's almost three and she needs to get some sleep."

Jess walked out of the room and Sam made up the couch for Kae before saying,

"Kaelyn, come here."

Kae walked over a little leery of what Sam was going to do. Sam pulled her onto his lap and into a hug.

"Kae, I know you're scared and I know you think the fight is going to be all on you, but it isn't. I'll get my abilities and we'll kill the son of a bitch together, I promise. But you need to stop using your abilities on your own, I've been saying this for years and you keep ignoring me. What do I have to do to make you stop?"

"Sammy, please don't be mad at me," Kae begged with her eyes filling up with tears. She hated when Sam was mad at her, he wasn't only her brother, but her best friend. She could always talk to him and tell him things that John and Dean would get pissed about. He helped her get out of trouble more times than not. The only thing Sam ever really got mad about was school.

"Kae, I'm not mad or disappointed, I'm worried. You know what can happen when you use your abilities too much and you always push yourself to the extreme. The only thing I agree with Dad on is that you never should use your abilities without supervision."

"I'm careful and I know when to stop. You always made me stop long before I was ready and I'm using your guidelines."

"Yeah, I made you stop by swatting you," Sam teased and hugged her tighter.

"And getting swatted by your big ass mitts would make you stop too," Kae said smiling before adding, "think you can sway Dean against spanking me?"

"Nope, I love you too much to let you get away with stealing a car and driving, by the way how many hours did you drive tonight."

"About five."

"Dean limit or speed limit?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Kae whined. For years Kae and Sam made jokes about the difference between the actual speed limit and Dean limit. Dean limit was always at least twenty miles an hour above the posted speed limit. Dean lost the Impala numerous times for driving Dean limit.

"Dean limit. Damn it Kaelyn, you could have been killed. You can barely see above the damn dashboard."

"If I use a buster I can," Kae teased earning her a hard swat from Sam.

"Kaelyn, quit kidding around. Did you at least keep the Impala under ninety?"

"Part of the trip, but I averaged between 85 and 90 miles per hour," Kae said honestly.

"You get to tell Dean that one."

"NO WAY! He'll go ballistic."

"Yep and he needs to."

"Can I tell him after the spanking?"

"Nope, full disclosure and nothing less."

"Ok, so I'll just remind him that he drives Dean limit and I'm just following his poor example."

"You really want him to tell Dad about this, don't you?"

"No," Kae pouted.

"Then own up to it and take your licks. You stole the man's car, better yet his baby, and you left him high and dry in some…Where did you come from?"

"Just south of Grant's Path, Oregon."

Sam huffed and put his head in his hands. Maybe he should give her a warm up, but he knew he couldn't. He missed her and Dean every day and just having her here made him extremely happy. This punishment was all on Dean.

"Get in bed kiddo."

"Don't you mean get on the couch?" Kae teased, making Sam pull her into a hard hug.

"Go to sleep, you have Dean to deal with in the morning. I love you."

"Love ya too, Sammy."

Dean pulled up in front of Sammy's apartment building in record time and saw his baby parked and looking fine. At least the kid hadn't crashed her. He walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door. Sam answered and gave his brother a huge hug.

"Alright, where's the brat," Dean said after returning the hug.

"Hiding in the bathroom, she ran in there the minute she heard you knocking on the door," Sam said smiling.

"Where's your girl?"

"She went to class. I decided to hang around for the family drama."

"Kae tell you about Grant's Path?"

"Yep, you should've known she wouldn't go to Bobby's without a fight," Sam said.

"I know that Sammy, but Azazel's on her hard right now. Have you noticed anything yet?"

"No, but I'm going to keep an eye out."

"Kae might want to help with that," Dean warned.

"But she's not going to. I want her ass at Bobby's as much as you do."

"Well it'll take the two of us to get her there and you know it."

"We could always tie and gag her."

"She's better at getting out of bindings than the both of us together," Dean laughed. God he missed his brother. Battling Kae was always easier when Sam was around. Sure she loved Dean, but Sam and Kae had a special connection after all of the shit Azazel had put them through over the years.

Kae heard the laughter and decided it was safe to come out. Dean glared at her the minute he saw her.

"Sorry Dean," Kae said looking down and trying to sound contrite. It was hard because she really wasn't sorry about any of this. She wanted to see Sammy and driving the Impala was an added bonus.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be in a few seconds. Get your ass over here," Dean growled.

"Dean…"

"One…"

"Dean really, it isn't that bad. The car's fine and I got here safely," Kae tried and started walking backwards after seeing how angry her brother was.

"Two…Let me get to three and I'm taking off my belt," Dean warned.

Kae made it over to Dean's side the second those words left his mouth.

"SIT."

"I'm not a…ow," Kae started only to be cut off by a swift swat by Dean.

"In case you didn't notice Kaelyn, I'm pissed off beyond belief. So if I were you I would quit being a smartass. I want to know exactly what in the hell you were thinking and I don't want to hear that you didn't want to go to Bobby's, because that's complete bullshit and you know it."

"If Azazel is after me, then he's after Sammy. The first person I suspected was Jess. Sorry Sammy, but it makes sense."

"Did you read her?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but it was just a quick glance, I promise," Kae said her eyes pleading.

"You could have known if she was or wasn't a demon without reading her and you know it."

"She might have known who the demon is and…"

"You still shouldn't have done it."

"I know and I'm sorry, but…"

"Kaelyn, you're not allowed to use your abilities on humans ever and you sure as hell aren't allowed to use them on my girlfriend," Sam said harshly.

"I'm sorry, but it was to keep you safe. I know he has someone here posing as one of your friends. I think I need to hang around and meet some of them to make sure."

"You have to be kidding me. Not only do you want me to forget the fact that you read my girlfriend, you want it to be open season on my friends? You're out of your fucking mind."

"What if one of them is a demon? It wouldn't be the first time," Kae argued.

Dean watched his younger siblings argue the point back and forth. Dean tried everything in his power not to laugh, but those two made it almost impossible. He knew Kae wasn't done and he knew Sam was going to get pissed; finally Sam would snap and swat Kae maybe shutting her up probably not. He could see Kae's point and Sam's point. Like Kae, he would love to make sure Sam was safe, but he knew Kae would push herself too hard and to make matters worse, she could lead the demons straight to them.

"Doesn't matter. Azazel isn't trying to kidnap me or he would have done it by now. I don't salt my doors or windows ever. I don't have a devil's trap anywhere in my apartment, so I have nothing to worry about."

Kae tried hard not to laugh at this statement. Sammy's apartment was a fortress against the supernatural, John had ensured that. The apartment was almost as secure as Bobby's bunker.

Dean decided to step in before Kae let it slip what their dad had done. No matter how much Sam would know it was out of his dad's love, he would be pissed that the man messed with in his life even a little bit. Sam wanted a normal life and he would feel that John was taking that away from him.

"Kaelyn, quit arguing with Sammy. You're the one in the wrong here, so let's get this over with. I want to be on the road to Bobby's before dinner."

"Awe, come on Dean, I had to come. Sammy could be in danger," Kae whined.

"Too bad. You know better than to steal my baby and take off. I called you over thirty times and you didn't even bother to answer me once," Dean said angrily.

"I left it on, so I didn't break the no turning off the cell phone rule," Kae tried.

"You fucking know the rule is to answer the damn thing."

"Sorry I didn't answer it, but I didn't want to stop and I know you would've made me feel guilty enough that I would have," Kae admitted.

"How long did it take you to get here?" Dean asked and Kae groaned. She looked a Sammy hoping he would let her lie about this, but the look he shot her made her say,

"Five hours."

"FIVE HOURS? That means you were going over 70. What's the rule whenever you drive my baby? Besides that you only drive her in an emergency."

"Well it was an emergency. I needed to make sure Sammy was safe. I did break the no going over 70 rule a little bit."

"A LITTLE BIT! You had to average 85 to get here that fast. I drove 90 and I made it in a little less than five hours. Damn it Kaelyn, you could have been killed," Dean yelled.

"I wasn't, so does that help?"

"Get your ass in the corner."

"Come on Dean."

"Now Kaelyn! I have to call dad."

"You're not telling him I stole your car are you?" Kae asked in a panic.

"Come on Dean, don't tell him," Sam chimed in. Sure he was pissed at his sister, but he remembered getting that punishment more than once in his life and how much it sucked.

"I'm not going to. My ass whipping plus his will be more than enough and I'm sure he's going to ground you big time for this."

"Dad's going to punish me more than enough, so you really don't have to spank me," Kae tried.

"Nope, you stole my baby. Get your ass in the corner now. I'm not telling you again."

Kae walked over to the corner and prayed that Dean would stay in the room, but knew he wouldn't. She also hoped that she wouldn't have to talk to her Dad anytime soon, but also knew that was wishful thinking.

Dean walked into Sam's kitchen and dialed his dad's number.

"Winchester."

"Hey Dad, I got Kae."

"She was at Sammy's?"

"Yes sir."

"How'd she get there?"

"Bus," Dean said a little too quickly.

"Yeah right, only if that bus was a 1967 black Chevy Impala."

"I'm taking care of it."

"It's your car, but you better use the paddle."

"Trust me I am."

"Are you staying at your brother's for a few days?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"Let her scan Sammy's friends."

"She already scanned Jess and to put it mildly, Sammy's pissed."

"I'm sure he is. Just make sure they're safe and try not to mess with your brother's life too much."

"Yes sir. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yep."

Dean walked back into the living room and handed Kae the phone indicating that she could have the entire conversation in the corner, because she wasn't getting out of it anytime soon.

"Hi Dad."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't want to go to Bobby's and I miss Sammy," Kae tried.

"I mean, why in the hell would you exorcise demons without any help?"

"Because you would've sent me to Bobby's stupid bunker. I knew I could do it because just last week Dean made me copy an exorcism for second level demons. Plus it wasn't Azazel, Meg, or Tom, so I was safe."

"Kaelyn, you weren't safe. What if something went wrong? You know you always have to have backup on a hunt. How many times do I have to tell you that this is not only your fight, but our fight as well?"

"If it's our fight, why I'm the only one who keeps getting the short end of the stick? Sammy gets to have his freedom, but every time the fucking demons show up, you want to lock me away. I love hanging with Bobby and all, but I don't want to go into that stupid bunker. I didn't drink blood so I shouldn't have to go."

"Kae, I know you hate the bunker…"

"Dad it wasn't just the bunker, I read them and they have someone here," Kae said glad she was standing the corner. Her brothers could read her like a book and would know she was lying. She wasn't sure if her Dad would know she was lying, she didn't do it very often and her dad tended to listen to her about Sammy being in danger.

John was quiet for a few moments and Kae was starting to believe that he was going to tell her to get her ass in the Impala and her spanking was doubled for lying, but he said,

"Let me talk to Dean. And Kaelyn, you and I are going to have a serious conversation about using your abilities, exorcising demons on your own, and taking off without permission. I promise you won't enjoy the conversation one bit."

"Yes, sir. Hey Dad."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm not sorry that I came here."

"That's my Kae," John said shaking his head, "Give your brother the phone and keep your ass in the corner until he tells you otherwise."

"Yes sir. Dean."

Dean walked over and took the phone, Kae started to turn around put Dean just pointed at the corner. With a huff she turned and faced the corner again.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Ask Sammy if she can read his friends. If he says no, do it anyway."

"Yes, sir," Dean said trying not to laugh. Sam was going to be pissed, but John always had that effect on his little brother.

"Alright, take care of them and don't go easy on your sister."

"I won't," Dean said and hung up the phone.

Dean walked into the kitchen leaving Kae hanging in the corner.

"So?" Sam asked, but already knew the answer.

"Do you mind if we stay a couple of days?"

"You'll stay no matter what I say. At least if I say yes I can have some control over Kae," Sam sighed. He wanted to stay out of the family business and like always he was getting pulled back in. "I want to talk to Kae for a few minutes, alone."

"Alright, I need to get something out of the car and I want to see if she hit anything," Dean said.

Kae heard her brothers talking and knew exactly what Dean wanted to get out of the car and unfortunately or fortunately depending how you look at it, she ditched it three rest stops before she got to Sammy's. Now as she stood in the corner, she didn't think that had been the best idea.

Sam walked in and saw her squirming and almost laughed. He would bet money that she ditched the paddle and Dean was going to be twice as mad.

"Kaelyn, come here," Sam said.

Kae turned around reluctantly and walked over to her brother. Sam made her stand between his legs. She knew he was pissed about her reading Jess, this was a conversation she had with him more than once and she really didn't want to have again.

"Well?"

"Well, I have to keep you safe," Kae said honestly.

"Kae, I promise I'm being careful."

"Yeah right, you're not even salting your doors and windows. So how's that being careful?"

Sam sighed because he knew what she said was true, but deep down he knew his dad had already demon proofed the place so he really didn't have to.

"He's always wanted…" Sam started.

"That's bullshit and you know it. He always tells us that you're the lead horse in his race, I have too much of a temper and don't know how to listen."

"Well that much is true. Kaelyn, I don't care if you think I'm not being careful or that I'm in danger, you aren't allowed to use your abilities on humans ever."

"I didn't…OW."

"You knew the minute you walked in here that Jess wasn't a demon. I know how your abilities work, so don't stand there and lie to me."

"Your right, but I needed to check for something else," Kae said refusing to meet her brother's eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sammy, please don't get mad," Kae started and saw Sam's eyes darken because he knew whatever she said after those words whatever came after was going to piss him off royally. "I've kinda been practicing a new ability."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Kae cringed under Sam's rage. Dean ran in hearing Sam. Kae must have done something completely stupid to make Sam yell like that and he wanted to know exactly what his little sister had done now, besides hiding the paddle.

"Sammy, just listen for a sec."

"No Kaelyn, I won't listen for a sec..."

"But Sammy, I really didn't know it was an ability when I first felt it," Kae interrupted.

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Sam snapped.

"After a person is touched by a demon, it kinda makes their brainwaves different. I can only tell for sure if I do a quick read. I knew Jess wasn't possessed by demon right now but I didn't know if a demon had already possessed her, so to be safe I did a quick scan."

"Once you realized it was an ability, what should have done?" Sam asked harshly.

"Told Dad, but you know how he can be about new abilities."

"If you didn't want to tell Dad, you could have told me or Dean."

"Yeah, but…"

"There's no yeah but," Sam growled.

Kae looked over and realized she wasn't just talking to Sam, but Dean had returned. Now she had to deal with both her brothers.' Kae hated when they tag teamed her and that was just about to happened.

"Yes there is. Sammy, this ability is really…"

"This ability is on the back burner. You're not scanning…" Sam started.

"Yes I am, Dad already said I could," Kae said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"That was before he knew it was a new ability. You know when you get a new ability it's easier for Azazel to track you," Dean said.

"So we're just going to leave?" Kae asked looking straight at Dean.

"Go back in the corner. I want to talk to Sammy alone."

"You can talk to Sammy without me standing in the corner," Kae complained.

"Yeah, but you're still in trouble," Sam said.

"Why am I in trouble with you?"

"I don't know Kaelyn. How about reading my girlfriend, not telling Dad about your new ability, and using that ability when you knew you shouldn't," Sam snapped.

Kae glared at her brothers, but walked over to the corner for the second time in less than an hour.

Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen.

"I could really use a beer," Dean said.

"You realize it's only ten, right?"

"I haven't gone to sleep yet, so it doesn't count," Dean said smiling.

Sam shook his head and handed his brother a beer.

"So?" Sam asked.

"I'm in a debate about whether I should call Dad or not," Dean said.

"You know my position about Kae using her abilities and you sure as hell know my position about Dad," Sam said.

"You know you really need to get over that."

"I am over it. He was the one who told me never to come back."

"Sammy, he was scared and he knows…"

"Dean, every time we talk about Dad we fight, so drop it. I'm not in danger, so there is no reason for her to use this new ability. Azazel knows exactly where to find me and he hasn't done anything in almost two years. If he's been after Kae for the past four months he would've grabbed me."

"He wants both of us, so he won't come after you until he gets me. The only way he can control you is if he has me and you know it," Kae yelled from the other room.

"Kaelyn," Dean warned.

Kae took the warning at face value and turned back towards the wall.

"You know she's right."

"Yep, so your being here makes it twice as dangerous for both of us," Sam said grabbing his own beer at this point.

Kae knew where this was going and she wasn't going to put up with it for one second, so she quietly walked out the front door.

Dean looked over at the corner still debating wanted he was going to do.

"That little shit," Dean said getting up from the table and running out the front door. He was shocked to see her leaning against the Impala on her phone.

"Dad, I know…yes, sir…but Dad… yes, sir…he's standing on the porch…yes, sir," Kae said walking up and handing her brother the phone.

Sam grabbed her arm and landed a hard swat before saying,

"Sit your ass on the couch and don't move. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said rushing past Sam before he could land anymore swats.

Sam looked over at his brother and wondered what was going on.

"She tell you about her new ability?" Dean asked.

"Yes and I'm pissed, but she's right. You need to stay there. I told her she wasn't allowed to read Sam's friends just sense if they were demons. I also told her she had only twenty-four hours before the both of you were heading up to Bobby's."

"How am I going to know if she's reading them or not?" Dean asked.

"Ask your brother, he always knows when Kae is pushing herself too hard."

"I will. Do you…"

"NO, I'm not talking to Sammy. I'm giving him his chance and if we make up he won't take it, especially if he knows Kae's in danger. Quit pushing me."

"Alright, when should I expect you?"

"I'm heading towards Stanford now," John said.

"What?" Dean said in sock he had meant Bobby's.

"Azazel's back and I'm going to make sure Kae and Sammy are safe. You're brother isn't going to know I'm there do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. What about Kae?"

"Not until you leave Sammy's, because she doesn't know how to keep her damn mouth shut."

Dean smiled and said,

"Oh she ditched the paddle."

John chuckled. Dean did the same when he was thirteen and John decided to give him his first taste of the belt. Sammy was smart and learned from his brother's mistake.

"Guess I need to pick up a new one. Have you punished her for taking the car yet?" John asked.

"No."

"Losing the paddle gets you five with the belt."

"I forgot when I ditched the paddle you gave me five with the belt and then went and bought another paddle and I got the spanking I was supposed to get with the paddle too."

"Sucks to be your sister right now."

"Sure does. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Keep them safe and don't go easy on Kae. She knows better."

"Trust me I won't and I don't think Sammy's letting her off either."

"Maybe between the three of us we can knock some sense into that thick skull."

"Hasn't worked yet," Dean said smiling.

"Don't remind me."

Dean hung up the phone and walked back into the apartment. Sam still looked pissed so he said,

"Want your turn at bat first?"

"WHAT?" Kae said standing up covering up her butt reflexively.

"I asked Sam if he wanted his turn at bat first."

"Sammy, I'm sorry I read Jess. I was just doing it to keep you safe. Please don't spank me too," Kae said using her best puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'll let her copy some Latin when you're finished. I have some really hard chairs in the kitchen," Sam said glaring at his little sister.

"Hey Sam, have you seen the paddle?" Dean said.

"Nope. It's not in the glove box?"

"Nope, Kae you haven't seen the paddle have you?"

Kae squirmed and said,

"I kinda lost it."

"Sammy, what's the penalty for losing the paddle in our house," Dean said. He was having a lot of fun with this right now. He hadn't tag teamed Kae in almost two years and he forgot how much fun it was.

"If I remember right, didn't Dad give you five with the belt plus a second spanking when he bought a new one?"

"Yep. It really sucked, but I never hid the paddle again. So are you sure you don't have it?" Dean asked looking at his little sister.

"No sir, I sorta threw it away," Kae said. "Dean, please don't use your belt. Dad probably will for me getting rid of the paddle."

"Sorry kiddo. Sam does Jess have a brush."

"Yeah, a nice cherry one. It looks absolutely evil."

"Dean, please," Kae begged.

"Sammy, will you please go get it for me?"

Sam didn't say anything, he just got up and walked into the bathroom. He walked back out with a large cherry hair brush and handed it to his brother.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it," Sam said walking into the kitchen. He hated when Kae got a spanking, even when he knew she really deserved it.

"Dean, I'm sorry I stole your car and I'm sorry I practiced a new ability and I'm sorry that I read Jess. Please…" Kae said deciding to use tears. They usually helped with Dean.

"Nope and don't think the tears are going to help today either. You could have been killed and did you even consider that your practicing your new abilities brought Azazel right to you?"

"No, but…"

"There is only one butt I'm worried about right now and just so you know the jeans are coming off. Let's get this over with," Dean said patting his thigh.

"Dean…"

"Kaelyn, I'm not arguing or dealing or anything else. Get your ass over here now!" Dean said unbuckling his belt.

Kae walked over and with shaky hands she popped her button on her jeans and reluctantly bent over Dean's knees. Dean helped position her. Kae looked back giving him one last pleading look before Dean's hand came down hard. Kae yelped and knew right then that this would probably be the hardest spanking he'd ever given her. Dean's hard hand came down over and over. Kae had to check, it felt like her Dad was spanking her, not her older brother. Wow, this was so bad. She wanted it over right now.

"Dean…I'll…never…touch…the…Impala…again."

Dean just kept spanking ignoring every yelp, plead, and cry. Kae couldn't believe he was spanking her this hard and she still had the brush and five with the belt coming. She hoped Sam was joking about the Latin, but knew he wasn't. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she was tilted forward until Dean's hard as shit hand fell down again and again. Dean finally stopped after landing three hard swats on the back of each of her thighs.

"You would have only gotten ten swats with the paddle, but now you're getting ten with the brush and five with the belt," Dean said. He was having a hard time with this. He never used the belt on his brother and he didn't know if could use it on his little sister. Dean took a deep breath and focused his anger. She could have been killed and she could have crashed his baby.

"Please…Don't…" Kae begged.

Dean just changed position and landed four hard swats on her right cheek before moving to deliver four swats on her left butt cheek. He tipped her forward and landed the last two on her sit spots and with a heavy heart he picked up the belt deciding to make the greatest impact by dropping three hard swats on her sit spots and the last two on the crown of her butt. Kae's poor butt was glowing red and she was sobbing uncontrollably when Dean finally pulled her into his strong arms rocking her back and forth. When she finally calmed down, Kae said,

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know kiddo. Don't ever make me spank you like that again," Dean said.

"I won't. That stupid belt hurts too much. Do you think Dad's going to use his?" Kae asked her eyes shining with tears just thinking about it.

"Sorry kiddo, but I think he's going to. It's the penalty for ditching the paddle."

"You could have warned me," Kae pouted.

"Didn't think you'd be stupid enough to do it," Dean teased pulling her into a strong hug.

Kae looked into the kitchen and whispered,

"Think you can sway Sammy against making me copy those exorcisms?"

"Doubt it. He's pretty pissed about your reading Jess and you know how he is about your using new abilities."

"How about letting me stand to do it?"

"It's up to Sammy. I think you need some more time in the corner anyway."

"Dean, I've spent half of the day in the corner already," Kae whined.

"And I spent hours worrying about where my baby sister was."

"And you stupid car."

"You loved driving her, admit it."

"Yeah, much better than the truck. That piece of shit could never hit ninety. I understand why you drive Dean limit now."

Dean laughed. He forgot that Sam and Kae called his speed limit Dean limit.

"Your corner awaits."

"It's not going anywhere," Kae said smiling. She wasn't ready to let Dean go yet.

"Yep, but it's getting lonely. It's been five minutes since it got to see your pretty face."

Kae laughed and gave her brother one more hug before making her way over to the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Thinking About the Past

John couldn't believe he was driving to Stanford and that all three of his children were there and in danger. Why in the hell couldn't Azazel leave his family alone? He planned on driving to Stanford after Kae was safe and sound at Bobby's, but as always his little girl had plans of her own.

John wondered if he was doing the right thing when it came to Sammy. Every night since the night Sam left, John had been second guessing himself. Did he make the right decision, should he call and apologize to his son, or should he demand that Sammy come back home, right now? Even though it was almost two years ago he could remember that night like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback:**_

_It started out like every other night. Dean had made hamburgers like usual while Kae and Sam were working on Kae's homework. John was always surprised at how patient Sammy was when working with Kae. He never let her rush through an assignment and always made sure she fixed every mistake. Sure the kid had to swat his little sister now and then, but Kae had been getting straight A's for almost as long as she had lived with the family. John knew that it was all due to Sammy's hard work not that Kae wasn't capable of getting straight A's without help. She just was more like Dean and didn't think school was too important. John was glad of all of Sam's assistance here, because he didn't want another high school dropout on his hands and Kae would follow Dean down that road if she thought she could get away with it. Not that Dean would ever let her drop out of school. One thing was for sure Kae would graduate from high school and like Sam; she would be graduating with honors. _

_As they sat down for dinner John was surprised at how quiet Sam was. Sure he and Sam had been fighting more days than not, but this was his first night home after being gone for close to a month so he shouldn't have done anything to piss the kid off yet. He looked at Dean and wondered if Sam had done something wrong while he was on the hunt. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew that the eighteen year old wasn't hiding anything he did wrong. Sam was getting wiser in his old age and it had been at least a year since John had to come home and deal with one of Sammy's transgressions. Now if it was Kae, he was positive the opposite would be true. _

"_Are we moving again?" Kae asked not liking the silence. She too was wondering what was up with Sam._

"_No, Sammy graduates next week and I want to see him walk across that stage and get his diploma."_

"_Yeah, seeing Sammy in his cap and gown's going to be great," Dean agreed beaming. _

"_I'm not going to the graduation ceremony. I already asked them to mail me my diploma," Sam said firmly._

"_Why?" John asked in shock._

"_I won't be here. I already finished my finals, because I…" Sam faltered. How was he going to tell them he was leaving for Stanford tonight to start a summer program for incoming freshmen on scholarships? He'd put if off for over three months, but now if he didn't say something, he wouldn't be able to go._

"_I turned down two jobs so I could come to your graduation. I know how hard you worked for this Sam, so you better have a damn good reason for not wanting to go," John demanded. _

_Sam looked at the three puzzled faces at the table, took a deep breath, and said,_

"_I got into Stanford on a full ride scholarship. They want me to take a few summer courses to help get prepared for the fall."_

_The room fell into a shocked silence for about five minutes. Sam wondered who would get their voice back first and wasn't surprised when his father bellowed,_

"_You're not fucking going so get it out of your head right now. That's an order."_

"_Dad, I'm not a little kid. I'm eighteen so you really don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. You should be proud of me. Getting into Stanford on a full ride scholarship is an honor. I worked really hard and it paid off," Sam tried._

"_I am proud of you, but you should've known that I wouldn't let you go," John said trying to keep his cool. Fear was seeping into his pours. He couldn't let his Sammy go out into the world alone. He knew what was out there and what Sam was up against. Hell, Sam knew what he was up against. The kid must have been out of his mind to not only apply to go to college, but to actually think that John would even consider letting him go._

"_You have to let me go. This is my chance to live a normal life."_

"_Sammy, Azazel is still after you and isn't going to let up because you turned eighteen," John said calmer than he thought possible. _

"_In order to control me, Azazel has to have Kae and if you keep her safe than I'll be safe."_

"_So you want me to lock Kae away somewhere, so you can have a normal life?" John asked. He knew it was a low blow, but was grasping at straws right now. _

"_I'm not saying that. You know how to keep her safe and by doing that, you're keeping me safe."_

"_You're leaving is going to give Azazel the upper hand and you know it. I can't believe you're being this selfish!"_

"_I'm not being selfish. I want to be like everyone else. Normal eighteen year olds go to college."_

"_You're not normal, Sammy."_

"_You're right I'm not, because most eighteen year olds aren't smart enough to get into Stanford on a full ride."_

"_That wasn't what I meant Samuel, and you're right most eighteen year olds aren't as smart as you. They wouldn't be able to research the way you do or fight the way you do. You're amazing in so many different ways, you shouldn't have to do this," John tried._

"_Dad, please let me do this. I promise if you need me I'll always be available to do research and if you really need me I can go on hunts on the weekend. I'll still be there for you."_

"_Being hunter isn't a part time gig, Samuel. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."_

"_I'm not a hunter and I don't know how many times I have to tell you that!" Sam snapped. _

"_Dad…" Kae interrupted._

"_Kaelyn, this doesn't concern you," John snapped._

"_Then don't use me to keep Sammy here. If he wants to abandon us, let him," Kae said between tears._

_Sam walked over to the crying eleven year old and picked her up,_

"_Kae, I'm not abandoning you. I'm always going to be there for you, I promise."_

"_No you're not. How are you going to be there when you're thousands of miles away?" Kae said crying hard._

"_Trust me Kae, miles aren't going to be a problem. No matter where you are I can get there in about four hours. Unlike Dean, I'm not afraid to fly."_

"_What about money, Samuel? I can't afford to give you money so you can attend Stanford, I barely have money enough as it is," John spat ignoring the brief conversation that occurred between his daughter and son._

"_It's not like I don't know how to pull credit card scams, Dad. Shit I'm the one running them for you right now. Plus, my scholarship provides room and board which includes food. I can also get a job around campus to help with other expenses."_

"_Samuel, you're not going. It's too dangerous and that's my final word on the subject."_

"_Dad, I am going, in fact I'm leaving in an hour. So you better get used to the idea pretty fucking quick."_

"_What were you too chicken shit to tell me when you got the acceptance letter?"_

"_No, I didn't want to live with you bitching and moaning about my…Fuck…Dad!"_

_John decided that maybe actions would speak louder than words, so he forced Sam over the chair and landed twenty hard swats. _

"_Listen up Samuel; you're not fucking going anywhere. In fact you're grounded, so get your ass in your room, now!" John growled._

"_I'm eighteen and I'll do what I want. If you're too chicken shit to live without me, that's your problem!" Sam yelled back, losing his temper completely at this point. It was his life, not his fathers, the man had no right to try and make him stay._

_John didn't say another word. He just took off his belt and forced Sam over the chair again. This time landing fifteen swats. To Sam's credit he didn't shed a tear and didn't make a sound. _

"_Are you finished?" John asked without letting his youngest son up._

"_Not by a long shot. You can beat me black and blue, but I'm still going whether you like it or not."_

_John's answer was ten more swats._

"_I'll ask again, are you finished?"_

"_No I'm not!" Sam said through gritted teeth._

"_Dad! That's enough," Dean said when he saw his father pull back his arm for another round. Dean knew his Dad wasn't in control of his emotions right now and was probably hitting Sam with a lot harder than he normally would. Dean also knew that his Dad would hate himself in the morning if he actually did beat Sam, black and blue. _

_John looked over at his other two children. They were staring at him in shock. He took a breath and said,_

"_You're making a choice here, Samuel. It's us or school. I hope you make the right one, because if you leave, don't ever come back," John spat angrily as he stormed out the house slamming the door in the process._

_John turned on the truck and slammed it into gear. He had to leave right now or he would do something else that he would regret. He couldn't believe that he just told his son that disowned him for wanting to go to college. If someone had asked him eighteen years ago about how he would feel if one of his children got into Stanford, he would have said he would be over the moon with pride. When he thought about it, he was so proud of Sammy right now. To be able to keep his focus on school after everything he'd gone through and to get into a caliber of school like Stanford, was amazing. _

_He wanted to walk back into the room and apologize, but the more he thought about it the happier he was with his decision. This was Sammy's time and he was going to let his son have it. Sure he was scared to death just thinking about Sammy being out there on his own, but Sammy needed this. _

_John pulled off the next exit and pulled into a bar. He sat at the bar and sent a prayer up to Mary to keep their baby boy safe. He also knew that minute Sam was settled, he would insure that his son lived in a fortress against the supernatural. _

_**End Flashback**_

John was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Winchester."

"So did you find out where my favorite brat was hiding out?" Bobby asked.

"Two guesses."

"Don't need um. She's with Sammy right?"

"Stole the Impala right under Dean's nose," John chuckled.

"One thing's for sure that kid has guts."

"Tell me something I don't know. Anyway, I'm heading up to Stanford now to make sure every things ok."

"Are you going to get your head out of your ass and apologize to your son?"

"Bobby, this is Sammy's time. You know the kid will feel guilty unless he can blame his abandonment on me. Well, I'm letting him have this. The minute he graduates, I'll tell him how wrong I was and beg him to forgive me."

"It's your life. So are you brining my favorite little girl up or are you moving on?"

"Not sure yet. Is the offer still there?"

"Kae, Dean, and Sammy always have an open invitation. You, not so much."

John chuckled and said,

"I'll call you in a couple of days."

"Don't be too hard on my favorite little girl."

"She's going to get exactly what she deserves for pulling this little stunt."

"That's what I'm afraid of you idjit," Bobby said before hanging up the phone.

John shook his head and wondered what he ever did to have that great of a friend.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae hated the corner. Hated it with a capital H. Sure standing there looking at the wall wasn't hard to do, but she'd never been good at standing still or keeping quiet and to make matters worse she was bored within seconds. As she stood there she thought about what she should do next. She knew Dean and Sam would kill her if she used her new ability, but this was about Sammy's safety. Why couldn't they all realize that and let her do what was needed?

The more Kae thought about the angrier she was with herself. Why did she always feel the need to tell Sammy the truth? All she had to do was keep her big mouth shut and no one would've been the wiser about this new ability, but for some reason, Sammy was like some sort of truth serum and she could never keep things from him. She sighed as she listened to her brothers talking in the other room, she knew that she was going to say something and that Sammy or Dean were going to get pissed and her ass was going to hurt even more than it did right now.

"Dean, she's going to use her new ability so you need to head up to Bobby's, I don't care what Dad says."

"Sammy, what if she's right and they're here? Azazel could always change his mind and take you instead of Kae. She's right about one thing; he's always wanted you more than her. You're older and stronger. Sure she's had her abilities longer, but you're a fast learner and you would do anything to keep her safe, even taking her place."

"You know it's true," Kae yelled from the corner.

"No talking in the corner, Kaelyn," Dean said quickly, but knew the kid wasn't going to shut up.

"Dean, this concerns me too."

"It might but I'm not asking your opinion so shut your cake hole and follow corner rules," Dean said harshly.

"Dean, I get that you're still pissed about the Impala and I'm sorry I took the stupid thing, but you need to let me be a part of this not only the conversation, but keeping Sammy safe."

"Kaelyn, I'm not telling you again. Shut your damn mouth or you're going back over my knee."

"That's not fair. I'm just trying to help."

Sam looked at his brother and decided to save his little sister from his brother's wrath. He could tell Dean was getting angry and Kae was seconds from taking another trip over his knee again.

"I got this, Dean," Sam said walking towards the living room. He turned his sister around and said,

"Come on Kae. Let's go."

"Why?" Kae asked, her voice shaking a little bit. She couldn't handle another spanking right now. Her ass was still throbbing and on fire from Dean's.

Sam didn't say a word; he just took her hand and walked back towards his bedroom. The minute they were inside he pointed to a chair next to the desk and said,

"Sit."

Kae didn't bother saying that she wasn't a dog, because she didn't want the swat that usually followed the comment. She also wanted a chance to convince her older brother to let her stand, so being a smartass wouldn't be the way to go right now.

"Sammy, please let me stand."

"Nope," Sam said.

"You're mean," Kae pouted as she sat down and tried to find a comfortable position which was absolutely impossible after the royal ass roasting Dean delivered less than thirty minutes ago.

Sam walked back to his closet and pulled out a duffle. Kae was surprise to see that he had two duffels that look packed and ready to go.

"Sammy, what's with the two packed duffels?"

"In case I need to leave suddenly or defend Jess and myself against the supernatural."

"What does Jess have to say about that?"

"She doesn't know."

"What do you mean she doesn't know? They're sitting right there in plain sight."

"My backpack is usually on top of it and she really isn't one to snoop, unlike someone else I know," Sam said giving his little sister a quick smile.

Sam opened the first duffle and Kae smiled brightly. It was the one she packed for him the day he left for Stanford. That had been one of the hardest days of her life. She begged him not to go, but Sam said it was time and that she would be fine. He was right, but she still wished he hadn't left her. She'll never forget that night as long as she'd live.

_**Flashback**_

_Kae knew she shouldn't have been shocked when Sam announced he was going to school. She had watched him fill out every college and scholarship application and went with him when he mailed them off. She was even there the day Sam got the acceptance letter telling him he got into Stanford, his dream school. He was so excited, that they took the emergency money and they went out to dinner. He made Kae promise not to tell Dean or their father and she did because she honestly never thought he would leave her._

_What did shock Kae was their father's reaction. She knew John would be pissed and wouldn't want Sam to go, but she never thought he would disown him. Kae watched in shock as her father stormed out of the house._

"_Sammy, I think he means it," Dean tried._

"_That's his problem, Dean," Sam said wiping the tears from his eyes. He knew his Dad would be pissed but he couldn't believe his father had actually disowned him. "I have to go pack."_

_Dean looked over at Kae and his heart broke seeing the tears that were traveling down her face. He went over and picked her up,_

"_It's going to be ok."_

"_Sammy's leaving. How is it going to be ok?"_

"_It just will. Come on, we need to let Sammy know that we're behind him," Dean said putting her down and holding out his hand. _

_Kae took his hand and walked with him into the boy's room. _

"_Dean, I'm going…"_

"_I know Sammy and I understand why you want to do this. I'm not happy about it, but I'm you're big brother and it's my job to be there for you, so that's what I'm going to do."_

_Sam smiled brightly at Dean and turned his eyes to his crying little sister._

"_Come on, you remember how happy I was when I got in, please be happy for me."_

"_I'm happy for you, but I don't know what I'm going to do without you."_

"_Get in more even more trouble," Sam teased._

"_No my partner in crime's leaving me."_

"_I think you can find trouble on your own."_

"_Hey, don't encourage her. I'm going to be on my own now," Dean teased. _

_Kae smiled at both of her brothers before looking at what Sam was packing._

"_Sammy, I'm not letting you go unprotected," Kae said firmly._

"_Kae, I want to live a normal life."_

"_And I want you to live. So if you're going, you're going prepared."_

_Dean did everything in his power not to laugh, he totally agreed with his little sister, but knew if he suggested it Sam would've balked at the idea. Kae could always make Sammy do things easier._

"_Alright kiddo," Sam said throwing her a bag._

_Kae made sure he had everything he needed to be protected against the supernatural. Sam took the bag gladly and put it into the trunk of the Impala. They drove to the bus stop in silence. Kae tried to do everything in her power not to cry, but was failing miserably. She was about to lose her best friend in the entire world and she didn't know if she could live without him. _

_When they pulled into the Greyhound Station, Sam got out of the car, got down to Kae's level, and took her hands,_

"_You better do all of your homework. Dean's going to mail me your report card every quarter and if I don't see straight A's, Dean's driving you up so I can beat your ass. Got it?"_

"_Ok," Kae said looking down._

"_I also want you to promise me that you won't use your abilities without Dean or Dad."_

"_Ok."_

"_That's not a promise, Kaelyn."_

"_I can't promise that Sammy, I don't like lying to you and it would be a lie."_

"_You have to promise or I'll worry all the time," Sam tried._

"_Ok, I promise to try."_

"_Kaelyn."_

"_Sammy, I don't want to promise that."_

"_Come on Kae, it's not that hard. Please."_

"_Ok, I promise."_

"_Next I need you to promise to tell Dean right away if you get a new ability."_

"_Ok, I promise."_

"_Finally, I need you to promise that you'll never ever fight a demon alone."_

"_Ok, I promise."_

"_Try and listen to Dean and Dad, ok?"_

"_Ok."_

_Sam finally pulled her into a strong hug and said,_

"_I love ya kiddo."_

"_Love you too."_

_Sam looked at his brother and said,_

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I knew you would've talked me out of it and I really need this Dean. Please don't be mad at me."_

"_I'm not mad; I'm just worried about your safety. I know you're going to be a little bitch and not want Dad to pay for anything after what he said, so this is my phone and I'm paying for it. If you don't answer it every time I call, I'll kick your ass. I expect you to call at least twice a week even if we call you more. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes, sir," Sam said with a bright smile._

"_Keep Dad's phone too and promise me that you'll give the man a chance to apologize."_

"_I will," Sam said. _

_Sam gave both of his siblings a hard hug and climbed onto the bus. That was when it finally hit him, he was leaving home. Tears started falling down his cheeks, because even though he hated their lives he loved his family, even his stubborn as shit father._

_Dean picked up a sobbing Kae and drove her back to the motel. They were shocked to see the truck sitting there._

"_Sam gone?" John asked when they walked into the motel._

"_Yes sir," Dean said._

"_I can't believe you said that to him. What if he never comes back?" Kae said starting to cry again._

_John walked over and picked her up, _

"_Kae, I made a mistake and someday I'll tell him so."_

"_Why not today?"_

"_Because it's not the time."_

"_So you'll do it tomorrow?" Kae asked tears still falling._

"_No baby, I'll do it when I think the time is right and not a minute before."_

"_I think you're wrong," Kae said honestly._

"_I know you do and I'm betting Dean does too, but I have my reasons so you'll just have to live with it."_

_**END Flashback**_

"You still have it," Kae said pointing at the bag.

Sam gave her a smile and said,

"Of course I do."

"Sammy, I know you're mad about Jess, but like that bag I only did it to protect you."

"Kae, come here," Sam said sitting on the bed. Every time he looked at that bag he thought about the night he left and how hard it was to leave her and Dean behind. He pulled her onto his lap before saying, "I know, you were trying to protect me, but as always you didn't think about protecting yourself. You realize that you broke every promise you made the night I left for school, just this week alone?"

"Yeah, but I told you I didn't want to make those promises. I know what I'm doing and I'm always careful Sammy," Kae pouted.

"Alright if you really believe that, answer the following questions. When did you get your new ability?"

Kae groaned she got the ability right before Azazel started coming after her again and if she told Sammy that, he would probably forgo the exorcism lines and pick up where Dean left off.

"Kaelyn, I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

"Ok, about four months ago," Kae said looking down.

"When did Azazel send his minions after you?"

"Around the same time."

"And you wonder why we get pissed when you use a new ability," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Sammy, why is it that I'm getting abilities all the time and you haven't developed any yet?"

"I honestly don't know. I wish I did and I wish you didn't have to go through all of this, but that's just how it is."

Kae leaned into Sam and said,

"Please don't make me go to Bobby's. I'll go crazy in that dungeon especially if I'm not sure you're safe."

"Kae, look at me. You have to promise to listen to me if I let you stay. I mean really listen, not your usual half assed listening. Being together could make this easier for Azazel to get us. You're right he hasn't gone after me yet, because he doesn't have you. The only way that son of a bitch will ever have control over me is if he has you. So if you're really worried about keeping me safe, you have to keep yourself safe too."

"I will Sammy, I promise."

"Kaelyn, I mean it."

"I know Sammy."

Sam smiled at her and said,

"You know, it's really hard to stay mad at you."

"Because I'm so sweet?"

"No, because you're such a pain in the ass," Sam teased. "Come on, Dean's probably wondering where we are."

Dean watched his younger siblings walk back into the kitchen and smiled. He knew Kae would talk Sam out of the punishment lines and to be honest he was happy about it.

"So how many beers is that," Kae teased.

"Three and be happy about it because I'm still pissed about your taking my car and talking back to me. I should send your ass back to the corner," Dean said trying not to smile.

"Come one Dean. I said I was sorry about taking the Impala and taking off. Plus you roasted my ass good, I don't think I'll be able to sit comfortably for at least a week and Dad won't give me that long to recover, so I won't be able to sit for even longer. So will you please give me a break? Pretty please with sugar on top," Kae begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Come here," Dean said.

Kae walked over to her brother and Dean pulled her into a hug.

"Why is it you can piss me off beyond all recognition and ten minutes later all I want to do is hug you?"

"Because I'm your favorite little sister, who can do nothing wrong," Kae teased.

"Except steal my Impala, take off on me, swear like a sailor, get suspended from school and not listen worth a damn."

"Well there's that, but my sweetness makes up for it," Kae said giving him a huge smile.

Dean smiled back at her before looking at his brother and asking,

"So what's your decision on letting Kae meet some of your friends?"

"Not right now. I have class and you need to get some sleep."

"But Sammy…" Kae interrupted.

"Kaelyn, I can't miss my afternoon class because I have a test. It's bad enough that I missed this morning."

"Can I come to class with you?" Kae asked. "Azazel used a teacher for me this time and your Professor might be possessed."

"You can't come to class with me. That's not how it works in college. I'll be ok, I promise."

"Fine, but you better leave when the rest of the class leaves," Kae warned.

"I will don't worry. Kaelyn, look at me," Sam said firmly. The minute he was sure he had her full attention he added, "I'm going to class and you're going to sit here and watch TV. Wait do you have any homework?"

"Nope, I didn't bring my textbooks with me," Kae said smiling.

"But I did. Wasn't that thoughtful of me?" Dean said smiling.

"Not really. Where are they?" Kae asked, knowing better than to fight Sammy about doing her homework ever. She learned that lesson a long long time ago.

"Next to my duffle, go get them and get to work kiddo."

Sam and Dean watched as she walked over to the table and started her homework, standing at the kitchen counter.

"Think Dad's going back there?" Sam whispered.

"Probably not, but it won't hurt her to do a little homework."

"Alright, get some sleep. You're not Dad so you need to have a few hours to function," Sam said smiling.

"Be a good boy and listen to your teachers, Sammy," Dean teased.

"I'll see ya in a few hours. Kae, I'm serious do not take one step out of this apartment unless you seriously don't want to sit for a month."

"I won't, I promise Sammy," Kae said giving him a huge smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hanging with Jess

Kae heard Dean snoring in the other room and sighed. She really didn't think she could sit here for three or four hours waiting for Sam to come back from class. Boredom was already plaguing her and it hadn't even been thirty minutes since he left.

Kae opened up her algebra book and decided maybe a few equations would keep her busy, but her mind kept wondering. She needed to get out there and make sure Sam was safe. She got up and walked over to the window. The sun was shining and just begging her to come outside so she opened the door, walked out onto the balcony and took a deep breath. Man she could really get used to this weather. She smiled when she saw Jess walking up to the apartment.

"Did Sam go to class?"

"Yep and Dean's sleeping, so I'm bored out of my mind," Kae admitted. She had been around Jess long enough that she knew Jess would take her to do something. This was her ticket out of the apartment and the way she could start checking to see if the demons were on campus or not without worrying about her brothers finding out she was using her abilities. Jess had no idea about the supernatural or Kae's abilities so there was no way for her to know if Kae was abusing her abilities or not.

"How about I put my books in the apartment and we can go to the student union and get something to eat?"

"I don't know if I can. I'm kinda grounded for stealing the Impala," Kae confessed. She decided to cover all of her bases. She knew Sammy was serious about the not sitting for a month thing and didn't want to chance it.

"I'll take care of Sam and I'll make sure it will be ok with Dean too. I'll just leave a note telling them we needed some female bonding time," Jess said as she walked into the apartment.

Kae just smiled brightly as she watched Jess walk into the apartment.

"Are you ready?" Jess asked when she walked back outside.

"Yep. So what class did you have this morning?" Kae asked. She loved that she was able to scan and hold a conversation. When she was younger, all of her concentration had to be put into scanning. That's why the boys and John were always able to tell when she was doing it.

"History."

"History's one of my favorite subject. What era are you studying?"

"The Civil War."

"Did you know that Nevada became a state because of the Civil War? Lincoln needed silver to fight the south and Nevada has a ton of silver, even today. They cheated by getting names off the gravestones so they would have enough people to make it legal. The coolest part is that Nevada became a state on Halloween, making it a really cool ghost story. West Virginia also became a state illegally. They didn't have enough people either, but because Virginia left the Union illegally, they let it happen. Even President Lincoln didn't really think it was legal, but needed the troops and money, so he overlooked it. "

Jess smiled, Kae sounded so much like Sam right then that it was funny. Sam was always spouting off information when they talked about different things. She also knew Sam was always on Kae to keep her grades up. She remembered the time that he told Dean to drive up to Stanford because Kae's report card was full of D's and F's. It was the first time she realized that corporal punishment had been a part of Sam's childhood and he was a staunch supporter of it. She really didn't know what to think about it at first because she was never spanked as a child.

**Flashback:**

"_Why are you having Dean drive all the way up here because Kae did so poorly on her report card? Isn't it your Dad's job to punish the kid?"_

"_Jess, my Dad really doesn't care about grades. I've always made sure Kae did what she was supposed to do when it comes to school. She's testing me and she's going to learn pretty quick that slacking off because I'm not home, isn't going to work."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Give her a spanking and ground her for a month."_

"_You spank your sister?" Jess asked in shock._

"_Every once in a while when she really needs it," Sam said with a shrug._

"_That's barbaric," Jess said._

"_I take it you weren't spanked when you were a child," Sam said smiling._

"_No, my parents grounded me when I did something wrong."_

"_Well, my Dad is a big believer in spanking and even though I hated it when he spanked me, I totally deserved it every single time."_

"_But Sam, it's such an old fashioned idea."_

"_Come on Jess, you know I love history," Sam teased._

"_I don't know if I agree with this, but she's your sister," Jess admitted._

"_So I take it when we have kids you won't want to use corporal punishment."_

"_What makes you think I want to have babies with you?" Jess teased._

"_Oh you know you want to have babies with me. In fact, before my little family drama shows up let's practice making those babies," Sam said leaning in and giving her a deep kiss. _

_Jess giggled and followed Sam to the bedroom to do just that._

_Kae and Dean showed up a few hours later. Sam gave his sister a quick hug before banishing her to the corner. _

"_How was Idaho?" Sam asked._

"_Potato girls are hot, so it wasn't too bad. The brat wasn't too bad either, except for lying about doing her homework," Dean said._

"_You take care of the lying part?"_

"_Nope, decided school is your thing and always has been, so I'd leave it to you."_

"_What did Dad say about your bringing her down here?" Sam asked. His Dad's words from the night he left still stung, because believe it or not he still wanted his Dad's approval and it pissed Sam off that he wanted that approval. The man was an ass of epic proportions and never really accepted Sam for who he really was, so he shouldn't care, but the man was his father and wanting your dad's approval was normal. _

"_Nothing," Dean said shrugging and felt guilty when a look of despair flashed across Sam's face. _

"_How long are you staying?" Jess asked. She knew how much Sam loved when his brother and sister came to stay._

"_Well, Kae has to get back to school and we're moving to Pennsylvania, so we can only stay the weekend," Dean said sadly. _

"_Well, I guess I should get this over with. Dean, will you take Jess with you to pick us up some dinner?"_

"_Sam, I was planning on making…"_

"_Sammy doesn't want you to be around when he spanks Kae," Dean interrupted._

"_Oh," Jess said putting on her jacket._

"_Don't worry, Jess she'll be fine," Dean said seeing the concerned look on Jess's face as they walked out the door. "Kae deserves it and expected it the minute I told Sam."_

"_But it's so barbaric."_

"_Want to hear something funny?"_

"_Sure," Jess said smiling._

"_Sam, used to tell Dad all the time how barbaric and antiquated spanking was, until Kae joined the family. She kinda proved that some kids really deserve and need spankings. Now Sammy and I were perfect angels, so I really don't know why Dad ever spanked us."_

_Jess laughed. Sam had told her about some of his and Dean's adventures. Her favorite story was the one where Dean decided to use gunpowder to blow up some army men and ended up setting Bobby's backyard on fire. _

_Jess and Dean walked back into the house about a half an hour later. Jess smiled at Sam who was holding a sleeping Kae. She saw the tears stains on the little girl's cheeks, but also the love that Sam had for the little girl in his arms. _

"_Hey," Sam said and kissed Jess._

"_Is she ok?" Jess asked._

"_Yeah, Kae's just clingy after a spanking."_

"_Am not," Kae said in a pout as she started to stir. _

"_Sure you're not," Sam said giving her another hug. "You owe Dean an apology, remember."_

_Kae shook her head and walked over to her older brother._

"_Sorry I lied to you Dean."_

_Dean picked her up and hugged her tight._

"_No problem, just don't let it happen again."_

"_Well, I can't promise I won't ever lie to you again, because that would be a lie," Kae said grinning mischievously._

_Dean just started tickling the little girl._

_Jess smiled at the three siblings and decided if that much love was left after a spanking, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. _

**End Flashback**

Jess smiled at the little girl again and wondered if Dean spanked her for stealing his car and driving here. She knew she'd find out the minute they sat down for lunch, because Kae would probably be squirming.

"So, how mad was Dean about your stealing his car?"

"Pretty mad," Kae admitted.

"Why did you decide to come out here without permission?"

"I missed Sammy," Kae said honestly.

"Sam would have let you come once the school year ended if you would've asked."

"I know, but I was really mad at Dad and Dean, so I just took off without thinking."

"Why were you mad at your Dad and brother?"

"I was grounded because I got into a fight at school and was suspended."

"Well, don't you think you deserved to be grounded for that?"

"Kinda, but I didn't want to be shipped off to Bobby's."

"I thought you liked hanging out with Bobby?"

"I do, but Dad's next job is near this really cool lake community and I didn't want to be left behind for a month or more."

"Your Dad would leave you with Bobby for a month because you're grounded?" Jess asked in shock. Her parents would never dump her somewhere for that long.

"Yep," Kae said sadly.

"Do you think he's still going to do that?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"How miserable he wants to make me," Kae said smiling.

Jess smiled back before asking.

"Do you mind moving all the time?"

"Not really. It's cool to meet new people and see new things. Sammy hated it; I guess he's more of a homebody, but I love the adventure of it all."

Jess loved this kid. She was always so positive and full of life.

Kae swore in her head the minute she felt them and realized that they were coming after them. She couldn't tell how many demons there were for sure, but was positive there were at least two. She looked over and spotted the first one immediately. He was posing as a gardener. She looked at Jess and said,

"Um, Jess. We kinda have a problem and I need you to please keep calm."

"What are you talking about, Kae?"

"See that guy over there?"

"The gardener?"

"He's been watching us the whole time. We need to go somewhere where there's a lot of people, quick."

"Kae, you're paranoid."

"Please trust me…Fuck."

"Kaelyn Winchester…"Jess admonished before seeing a man walking towards them.

"Ok, Jess you have to trust me here and please don't freak out," Kae said pulling something out of her pocket that looked like a flask.

The man grabbed Kae and she quickly squirted him with holy water. As man screamed, Kae grabbed Jess' arm and they started running. They finally stopped when they got to the quad. Kae was thankful that it was full of people. Azazel usually didn't let his henchmen do anything in public.

"What did you squirt him with?" Jess demanded.

"Just water," Kae said not meeting Jess's eyes. She had no idea how she was going to explain all of this to Jess without telling her the truth about the supernatural, so she decided safest thing to do was not to answer any questions Jess asked.

"Kae, there is no way that was just water."

Kae ignored Jess as she took out her phone. She debated for all of two seconds before she decided to call Dean.

"Where in the hell are you?" Dean demanded angrily. He was beyond pissed at his sister for disobeying orders yet again. The kid must have a death wish or something to even consider leaving the apartment with Jess. She knew the demons were probably out there and that she put not only herself but Jess in danger by just stepping out the front door.

"You need to come down to the quad to get me and Jess. We had some visitors."

"Are you ok?"

"For now."

"I'll be there in five. Stay where there's a lot of people and keep your holy water out."

"Yes, sir."

Kae hung up the phone and turned her attention back to a very angry Jess who demanded,

"Kaelyn, I want an answer, right now. What in the hell is going on and what did you pour on that man?"

"I told you water."

"Then why did he scream like that?"

"He's afraid of water," Kae tried.

"The water was steaming like acid when it hit his face, Kaelyn."

Kae just shrugged and walked over to a tree.

"Kaelyn Winchester, I want some answers right now."

"I can't give them to you, Jess. OW," Kae said looking at Jess in shock. Her brother's girlfriend had just swatted her hard, really hard.

"I asked you a question, Kaelyn and I expect an answer."

"Look Jess, I know you're freaking out and I get that you're pissed at me, but I really can't tell you anything," Kae said looking down and hoping that Jess wouldn't swat her again. Jess did something worse, she walked away. "Jess, please don't go, it's not safe. You have to stay with me and we have to stay where there's a lot of people."

Jess glared at the little girl, but walked back because she didn't want to leave the kid alone. They stood in silence until they heard the sound of the Impala. Dean got out of the car and walked up to the girls,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kae said looking down.

"No, I want to know what in the hell is going on," Jess snapped.

"We need to get back to the apartment, but I want to pick Sammy up on the way. Will you please tell me where his class is?" Dean asked Sam's extremely angry girlfriend, ignoring her demand for an explanation.

"It's in the Keck Science Building you can get to it on Roth Way," Jess said. Maybe Sam would tell her what in the hell was going on.

Dean glared at Kae using the rearview mirror. Kae sighed and decided to push her luck by pushing into Dean's mind,

"_Should I erase her mind?"_

"_You are so fucking dead when Sammy gets ahold of you," Dean growled._

"_I know, but should I erase her mind or not?" Kae snapped._

"_Cut the attitude and that's up to Sammy."_

Kae cut off the link and glared back at her brother. They pulled up to the Science building and Dean got out of the car. He thought about it for a second and poured a layer of salt around the car.

"What's he doing?" Jess asked in shock.

"Keeping us safe," Kae said vaguely.

"With salt."

"Yep."

"Kaelyn, I want some answers and I want them now," Jess said for what she felt was the millionth time.

"I can't give them to you, Jess."

"Kaelyn, if you don't give me some sort of an explanation right now, I'm getting out of this car."

Kae sighed and decided to compel her brother's girlfriend. Shit, Sammy was really going to kill her.

"Go to sleep, Jess."

Jess was asleep in seconds. Kae laid her head against the back of the seat, closed her eyes, and sighed. Could today get any worse? First Dean spanks her with a belt, she decides to spend time with Jess and the stupid demons show up, and now she had to compel Sam's girlfriend. She knew Sam was going to kill her and the minute their Dad found out things were going to be ten times worse.

Kae watched as Sam and Dean walked up to the car. She groaned when she saw Sam's 'bitchface' and didn't fail to notice that his frown darkened when he noticed Jess was sleeping.

Sam climbed into the backseat and Kae scooted closer to the door trying hard to stay out of Sam's reach.

"Why's Jess sleeping?" Sam growled.

"She was going to get out of the car, so I thought putting her to sleep would be safer, for her at least," Kae said not daring to look at either of her brothers.

"So you compelled her?" Sam accused.

"It was that, tell her the truth about demons, or let her take off. Putting her to sleep was the lesser of the three evils in my opinion."

"I can't believe you fucking left the house after I told you to stay put. Oh right, Kaelyn doesn't have to listen ever, because she thinks she's always right," Sam snapped. He was so ready to beat his sister's ass right now.

"Sammy, going out was her idea and I did tell her I was grounded," Kae tried still not looking up.

"You knew there was a good chance that the demons were here," Dean snapped.

"Dean…"

"Shut up, Kae I don't want to hear your excuses. You endangered not only yourself but Jess as well," Sam snapped.

Kae looked at Sam with tears in her eyes and said,

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think…"

"That's your fucking problem, you never think," Sam said and glared out the window fearing what he would say next. He was beyond pissed right now. He never wanted Jess to be a part of this and now he was going to have to tell the love of his life about the supernatural, something he promised himself he would never do.

Dean looked at his younger brother and sister. He was pissed that Kae disobeyed him yet again, but was going to defer to Sam. He wondered if Sam would let Kae erase Jess's mind or not. He was thinking his brother probably would, because his brother's want of a normal life would override his stance about Kae using her abilities on humans.

They made it back to the apartment way too soon in Kae's opinion. She wasn't anywhere near ready to face the consequences of leaving the apartment.

"How long is she going to be out?" Sam asked harshly.

"I figured you'd want to talk without her, so about two hours or so," Kae admitted.

Sam glared at his sister as he picked up his sleeping girlfriend. He carried Jess into the house and laid her on the bed. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips.

Kae looked at Dean and asked,

"Are you going to tell Dad about this?"

"Yep."

"Dean, Sam's going to kill me. Dad really doesn't need to know."

"Oh, trust me he needs to know. Go take a seat on the couch. I need to call Dad," Dean said pushing her towards the apartment.

Kae looked at him with pleading eyes that were quickly forming tears. It was then that it hit Dean that his sister was almost kidnapped by demons again and that the kid was probably scared out of her mind.

"Come here."

Kae walked over and was happy when he pulled her into a hug. She started shaking and crying.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

Kae shook her head no.

"I almost got Jess killed," Kae said between sobs.

"You're both safe and I won't let them get you."

Kae just kept crying and Dean hugged her tighter. Sam watched the interaction, but it didn't do anything to take away his anger. He couldn't believe how stupid she was about all of this or how her stupidity almost caused her and his girlfriend to get kidnapped or killed by the demons. Dean looked at his brother and knew Sam wanted Kae.

"Sammy wants you."

Kae shook her head and drug herself towards the stairs. Sam said,

"Get inside and sit your ass on the couch."

"Yes, sir," Kae said trying to keep the tears away.

Dean watched his siblings walk inside and took out his phone.

"Winchester."

"Are you close?" Dean asked.

"Just got to the motel? What's going on?"

"Jess took Kae out and the demons came after them. Kae got them safely away, but it proves that they're here."

"Alright, don't let her or Sammy out of the apartment."

"Dad, Sammy's not going to like that. He has classes tomorrow."

"But his safety is more important."

"He's not ten so I can't keep him here if he wants to go."

"Use Jess, they went after his girl for a reason."

"He's going to say they went after Kae."

"Sammy's sensible, besides Jess is going to be so freaked out that Sammy probably won't want to leave her."

"Kae, kinda put her to sleep," Dean said.

"She fucking compelled Sammy's girlfriend?"

"Yes, sir. In Kae's defense, Jess was going to get out of the car, so she was trying to keep her safe."

"Don't think that will save her from your brother's wrath."

"Me neither. So what's the plan?"

"Make sure Kae and Sammy are safe. I'm going to double check my safeguards first."

"Safeguards?"

"Oh, there are devil traps in every one of Sammy's classes, plus the cafeteria. I need to make sure they're still intact."

"Wow. You've been busy."

"Gotta keep my kids safe. Make sure they stay in the apartment."

"I'll try."

Dean walked back into the apartment.

Kae was sitting on the couch looking miserable. Sam was pacing back and forth. Dean swore he saw steam coming out of his brother's ears. Dean sat on a chair and said,

"Sammy, come on take a seat and calm down. They're both safe."

"SAFE? They shouldn't have left the apartment in the first place! I told her to stay inside!" Sam bellowed glaring at Kae.

"Sammy, I…"

"Kae, now's not the time for excuses. I want to know exactly what happened and I wouldn't lie if I were you, because I plan on double checking with Jess," Dean said before turning his attention to his little brother. "Seriously Sammy, take a seat and listen before you pass judgment."

Sam sat down but didn't stop glaring at his little sister.

"Jess came back to the apartment after school and I told her I was bored, because I knew she would take me out and I wanted to scan a bit."

"You were fucking scanning while you were with my girlfriend? You know the demons can track you when you use your abilities," Sam yelled.

"I didn't think they would come after us."

"What do you mean you didn't think they would come after you? They came after you in Grants Path and you already thought they were here, so what made you think it was safe for you to walk around campus with my girlfriend unprotected and using your abilities?"

"I had holy water and salt just in case. It worked because when I hit the demon he let us go," Kae argued.

"You fucking know it wouldn't have worked if it was Azazel," Sam snapped.

"You know Azazel doesn't like to get his hands dirty, he's only tried to get us on his own once and that was seven years ago," Kae argued.

"Doesn't matter, it still wasn't safe," Dean said.

"I know Dean, but…"

"We were going out tonight to see if the demons were on campus, why didn't you wait?" Dean asked.

"Dunno," Kae said looking down.

"Bullshit, you know exactly why you did it," Sam bellowed.

"You know if you keep yelling at me, you're going to…"

Sam didn't let her finished instead he grabbed her, flipped her over his knee and started swatting hard. After five Kae was pleading.

"Sammy…too hard…Sammy…stop…please…Dean"

Dean let his brother go for about twenty swats before deciding that maybe he should step in.

"Sammy, if that's a warm up, you might want to stop."

Sam landed five more swats before he finally let her up.

"Get your ass in the corner and if I were you, I wouldn't say another fucking word."

Kae was sobbing uncontrollably. She wanted Sam to hold her and tell her he forgave her, but she honestly didn't think he ever would. Dean sighed as he watched her stumble over to the corner. The kid deserved that, but damn it was hard to watch, especially when he knew Sammy wasn't finished and probably hit her harder than he intended to.

"I'm checking on Jess," Sam said storming from the room. He had never been so pissed at Kae in his life and that was saying a lot. His hand stung like hell and he knew he hit her harder than he should have but he was too pissed to care.

Dean decided to talk to his sister before Sam got back, he wasn't going to let her totally out of the corner, but knew after the ass whipping Sam delivered her she needed a little babying. Kae jumped when he touched her back, because she didn't realize he walked over. She threw herself in Dean's arms and sobbed,

"Sammy…hates…me."

"Sammy's just pissed and he should be," Dean said rubbing her back.

Kae just nodded her head.

"He…spanked…me…really…hard…the…belt…didn't…hurt…that…bad…and…he's…not…done."

Dean just hugged her tighter. He shouldn't have let Sam get past five swats because he knew how pissed his brother was and one of their dad's major rules was never ever to spank someone when you're angry.

"Don't worry Sammy's going to calm down before you get any real action."

Kae just nodded again. Dean held her until she was finished crying. Dean noticed that his brother had finally joined them. Dean glared at him before saying,

"You need to stay in the corner for a while. I want to talk to Sammy for a few minutes without interruption. Better yet, why don't you go into the bathroom to serve your time?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said looking down still not wanting to look Sammy in the eyes.

The minute Kae was gone Dean pushed his brother and said,

"I get that you're pissed, but you know better than to spank her when you're angry."

"Is she ok?" Sam asked starting to feel guilty.

"I didn't check her ass, but looking at your hand I'm betting it crimson and you better hope you didn't bruise the kid."

"I don't think I did, but I'll make sure before I start again," Sam said.

"You're not doing anything until you're completely calm. In fact you're not doing anything until tomorrow morning. My guess is when Jess becomes part of the conversation you're going to lose your shit again."

Sam just shook his head in agreement.

"Kae really thinks you hate her for this. She knows how important your normal life is and how much you love Jess and in one afternoon she ruined that for you," Dean said.

Sam sighed and decided he needed to talk to his sister.

"Will you give us a minute?"

"Sure, just try and keep your temper. I know she makes it almost impossible, but she's just a scared little kid. No matter what she says those demons scare the shit out of her."

"I know. They scare the shit out of me to."

"Well, you've always been kind of a girl."

"You're such a jerk."

"You know it bitch. I'm getting our sister," Dean said walking into the bathroom. "Sammy wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Kae asked with apprehension. She didn't know if she could take Sammy telling her he hated her and to get out of his house and she was absolutely sure that was what he was about to do.

"Just go talk to him and keep your temper and attitude in check, got it?"

Kae just shook her head and walked back out into the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch and was surprised when Kae didn't run to him. She always ran to him instead she stood just outside the bathroom and didn't look up.

"Come here."

Kae walked over slowly and was shocked when Sam pulled her onto his lap making sure her butt didn't touch anything.

"Look, I'm still pissed as hell, but I don't hate you and I'll never ever hate you. You're my baby sister…"

"Not really," Kae said.

Sam pushed her out and said harshly,

"Kaelyn Winchester, you have been my little sister since the first time I met you and you will be my little sister until the day I die. If you ever say that you're not I going to spank you harder than I did a few minutes ago. I love you kiddo and nothing is ever going to change that. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said tears starting to fall hard.

Sam hugged her closer.

"I'm sorry I ruined your normal life," Kae said.

"Azazel ruined my normal life a long long time ago. Now you fucked up my normal life today, but it'll be ok. Maybe it's better that Jess knows about what's really going on."

"If you really don't want her to know, I can erase her memory of this afternoon," Kae said and prayed Sam wouldn't turn her back over his knee.

"I'll get back to you on that one," Sam said honestly. He had already considered allowing Kae to erase Jess's memory, but he wasn't sure about doing it just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jess's Reaction

Jess woke up and realized quickly that she was in her own bed. Her head was full of questions that she wanted answered. What happened? How did she get here? Where were Sam, Kae, and Dean? As she lay in the bed it hit her that both of the men Kae pointed out didn't look fully human. They both had blacked out eyes and a glare that wasn't human. What were they and why were they after Kae? Could they be after her and if so why? Was Sam going to tell her the truth? Did she really want to know the truth?

She looked over at the door and saw Sam standing in the doorway smiling at her. Sam walked across the room and kissed her softly before asking,

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"How did I get here?" Jess demanded, "The last thing I remember is yelling at Kaelyn about wanting answers and that I was going to get out of the car because she was driving me crazy, after that nothing."

"Kae has that effect on people, especially with people who care about her," Sam said smiling.

"Sam, this isn't funny. I want some answers and I want them now," Jess said angrily as she sat up. She had to lay down two seconds later as dizziness overtook her. "What's wrong with me?"

Sam glared out into the living room. Kaelyn must have put a lot of force behind her power of suggestion for Jess to still be under the spell, it had been almost three hours.

"Kaelyn, get your ass in here," Sam demanded. He just pointed to Jess. Kae sighed and decided to fix the situation even though it would probably piss off both Dean and Sam further, but she didn't want Jess to feel like shit either.

"Jess, you're wide awake and feeling great."

Jess shook her head, got up, and looked at Kae in shock. She felt like she could run a marathon.

"How did you do that?" Jess asked.

"Power of suggestion," Kae said smiling. The smile quickly disappeared when she caught Sam's glare. "Come on, if you come into the living room. I'll tell you…"

"No, your ass is staying in here. That corner has your name on it," Sam interrupted pointing to the corner by the closet.

"What? Why?" Kae asked in shock.

"You're staying in here because the grown-ups are going to talk without any interruptions from you," Sam said in a condescending tone that he knew would piss Kae off, but he really didn't care.

"That's bullshit…OW…Sammy," Kae complained when Sam landed two swats to her already tender butt.

"Corner, now," Sam said firmly.

Kae looked at Dean who had walked into the room with hope, but he shook his head and pointed to the corner.

"They won't tell you everything Jess, but if you let me come, I will," Kae said as she walked as slowly as she dared over to the corner.

"Sam, she was there and I want her to be a part of this conversation," Jess said firmly. She knew Kae was right, Sam always tried to protect her. He took chivalry to the point just short of being a chauvinist pig. Sam would never tell her she couldn't do something because she was a girl, but he was always the first one to point out the danger of a situation.

"Alright Jess, I'll let her come. Can you give us a second first?" Sam conceded.

"Sure," Jess said.

She walked out of the bedroom with Dean, wondering what Sam was going to say to his little sister.

"Kaelyn, look at me."

"She didn't deserve to feel like shit because of what I did and I get that you're even angrier because I compel…"

"Listen Kae, I'm not pissed about your helping Jess to recover," Sam interrupted. "I want you to think before you speak. I really don't want to have to erase Jess's mind tonight, I want to see how much she can handle, but I also don't want to tell her too much."

"We can always say I'm a witch," Kae suggested.

"Just follow my lead and don't push. Got it?"

"Got it," Kae said smiling.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John swore as he walked around campus, everywhere he went there was evidence that the demons had been there. What in the hell was Kae thinking, going out without protection and taking Jess with her? Better yet why would she even consider using her abilities when Jess was with her and knowing the demons were probably there? Kae had a lot to answer for but, John honestly didn't know if there was going to be anything left of his daughter once Sammy was done with her.

Kae broke two of Sammy's major rules, well they were John's rules too, but Kae always tended to listen to Sam more than she ever listened to John. The rules were simple, she was not allowed to use her abilities on her own and she sure as hell wasn't allowed to use her abilities on a human. John wanted to call, but decided to let his sons deal with his daughter for now, not that he wasn't going to have something to say to her or that he was going to let her get away with it.

John decided that he needed to get both Kae and Sam off of Azazel's radar and there was only one place to do that. Azazel knew about John and Sam's fight, because the fucking demon always seemed to know about shit like that, so Azazel would never expect Sam to head up to Bobby's and he sure as hell wouldn't think that Sam would take Jess with him.

"Singer."

"Have a favor," John said.

"What's new," Bobby teased.

"Would you mind if I send Jess and Sam up with Dean and Kae?"

"I would love it, but I can't see Sam bringing Jess up here. He doesn't want her to be part of this life."

"Well, your favorite little girl blew that dream out of the water today."

"What'd she do?" Bobby demanded angrily.

"Jess decided to take her out to lunch and Kae felt that it would be the perfect opportunity to scan for demons."

"I'm gonna kick her ass."

"You're so far down on the line that I don't think there's going to be anything left for you to kick," John said honestly.

"So I take it the demons showed up," Bobby said.

"Yep, luckily Kae was able to get them away from the demons by squirting holy water on one of them and hauling ass to the Quad."

"Does Jess know what actually happened or is she still partially in the dark?"

"Partially in the dark, because once Jess was in the car, Kae decided to make Jess take a nap."

"She compelled Sammy's girlfriend? Does Kaelyn have a death wish or something?"

"Dean said Jess was going to get out of the car because Kae wouldn't give her any answers and so Kae didn't have any choice in the matter."

"Think Sammy's going to buy that?"

"I'm not buying it and Sammy is more like me than he would ever care to admit, especially when it comes to Kae."

"My girl sure knows how to rack up the charges, doesn't she?"

"She sure does. So can they come up?" John asked.

"Sure, let me know when. I'll set up some more safeguards, so they won't have to head down to the bunker. That'll freak Jess out more than necessary."

"Alright, I'll run it past Dean tonight and let you know in the next day or so."

"Keep them safe."

"Always."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"If you're going to be out here sit your ass down on the couch," Sam said knowing that was the last thing his sister wanted to do right now after the duel ass whipping she received today.

Kae hated feeling like she was on the hot seat and sitting in Sam's living room in the middle of the couch with three angry adults staring down at her, made her feel exactly like that.

"So?" Jess said sitting down next to Kae looking at the two men still standing. She knew Kae would break in, but tended to let Dean or Sam start off when she did something wrong or they needed to talk seriously about something.

"What do you remember?" Dean said deciding to be the bad guy here. He didn't want Sam and Jess to get into a fight because of their visit or because of how stupid his sister was that afternoon.

Sam sat down next to his girlfriend the second Dean started talking. Kae was quick to scoot down to accommodate him. She was going to everything in her power to stay on Sam's good side right now, not that it would help her situation much.

"Fine, we're going to do this the hard way," Jess snapped, "I asked Kae to go with me to the student union so we could have lunch. We were having a great time, until Kae told me the gardener was watching us. Two seconds later a man walked up and grabbed Kae's arm. Kae threw something on him and his face started to burn, finally she dragged me to the Quad."

"So some stranger tried to kidnap you and Kae," Dean tried, deciding to sit across from the three people on the couch. He had a feeling it was going to be a long long night.

"Yes and I want to know why? Kae seemed to know exactly what was going on and she knew exactly what she needed to do. Most kids would have freaked out, instead she pulled a bottle of acid out of her backpack and fended off her attackers."

"Kae's an amazing little girl," Dean tried.

"True, but why in the hell does a thirteen year old kid have a bottle of acid in her backpack, better yet why did the acid make the man's eyes turn jet black? I thought I imagined it, but when I think back the gardener had jet black eyes too and I'm not talking about dilated pupils either, their eyes weren't human."

Sam swore in his head as he realized that they needed to tell Jess a lot more than he wanted to. Dean and his plan was to tell Jess that Kae had people after her because of her biological parents. He was going to kill his sister the minute this was over.

"That's because they weren't," Sam decided to say.

"What do you mean they weren't?" Jess asked in shock turning towards her boyfriend.

"My Dad isn't a salesman. He's a hunter," Sam said.

"A hunter? Like he hunts Bambi, for a living?" Jess scoffed.

"No, he hunts demons, werewolves, shape shifters, and other things that go bump in the night. Almost every ghost story you've ever heard has some truth behind it and my Dad's out there trying to keep normal people, like you safe. Dean and Kae help him out sometimes and before I started college so did I," Sam said.

Jess looked at her boyfriend like he had grown a second head. Was he bullshitting her or was this the actual truth? She looked at Dean and saw that he wasn't surprised by Sam's explanation, Kae also acted like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So you're telling me you're a monster hunter?" Jess asked.

"Not anymore. I didn't like the life."

"Kae and Dean are monster hunters?"

"Yep."

"So those things were after Kae were what retribution for your Dad killing off their buddies?"

"Sort of," Sam said.

"How did you make me fall asleep?" Jess demanded looking directly at Kae.

Kae took a deep breath and looked at her brothers before saying,

"I can make most people do what I want, just by thinking about it."

"How?"

"I don't know, I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember," Kae said. She didn't want to tell Jess about the demon's blood and she bet Sam didn't either.

"I don't believe you," Jess said.

Kae looked at Sam who nodded his head slightly.

"Jess, get up and give me ten jumping jacks."

Jess wasn't able to fight it and was doing jumping jacks before she knew it. Jess sat back down and put her head in her hands. That's when the anger hit her,

"You've lied to me the entire time we've been together," Jess accused looking directly at Sam.

"For your own protection."

"I don't care, if it was for my protection or not. We have a relationship based on lies and I…"

"Dean and Kae, take off," Sam said angrily.

Dean didn't have to be told twice, but Kae decided to put her two cents in,

"Jess, who would actually believe…"

"Kaelyn, leave now! This is between me and Jess," Sam yelled glaring at Dean.

Dean grabbed Kae and pulled her out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" Kae asked the minute they got into the Impala. "I'm kinda hungry."

Dean didn't answer her, instead he pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kae asked but had a feeling she knew.

"Dad," Dean said dialing the number.

"Winchester."

"So, things turned to shit at Sammy's. Where are you?"

"Our usual motel, bring your sister over here."

"I don't know if she can handle another spanking tonight Dad," Dean said honestly.

"Oh, I don't plan on spanking her tonight. We're just going to discuss the extremely bad choices she's made the last few days. I want her fully recovered before she gets the full treatment."

"Dad, you can't…" Dean said. He'd only gotten the full treatment once in his life and that was for stealing a tractor lawnmower and going to jail.

"Oh trust me, I can and I will. That little girl is going to learn one way or another."

"Dad, I didn't go easy on her and Sammy has…"

"Dean, this isn't up for debate."

"Yes, sir," Dean said looking over at his sister with pity.

Kae wondered what Dean was so worried about. He hadn't done anything wrong and then it hit her, he was worried about the punishment their Dad had in mind for her.

"See ya in a few," Dean said hanging up the phone.

'Shit, shit, shit,' Kae thought, she wasn't ready to see their Dad yet. Her ass was so damaged at this point, there was no way she could face number one spanker. He was going to put Dean and Sam to shame and she didn't think she would ever recover enough to sit down in comfort ever again.

Dean saw the panicked look on his sister's face and decided to take pity on her, even though she didn't deserve it what so ever.

"He's not spanking you tonight. He's waiting for you to recover. He wants to have a blank canvas to destroy."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Dean," Kae snapped.

"Wasn't trying to make you feel better, you don't deserve to feel better. You've really fucked up the past few days," Dean said honestly.

Kae just looked out the window and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She knew she fucked up and really didn't need Dean to tell her that. She hated that everyone in the family was pissed at her, including Jess. She wondered if her Dad told Bobby, if so she was going to be on his shit list too. Why in the hell did she do it? She knew those would be the first words out of John's mouth and she better have an answer ready. John didn't like when she couldn't answer that question.

Dean watched as she wiped her cheeks angrily. He felt sorry for the kid, he really did. Kae wasn't one to think things through; she was more like him in that aspect. Sammy tended to analyze every situation until he was sure it was the right thing to do. He also couldn't believe his Dad was going to use the full treatment on the kid, sure she deserved it, but she had already took an ass whipping from him and he was sure Sammy wasn't done with the kid yet, even after the harsh one he gave her earlier that afternoon. He can't remember one time in his life where he had to face three spankings for something he did. Sure Bobby had taken him to task and his father followed up with a second spanking soon after, but three was kind of going overboard. The full treatment was even worse. That was like getting six spankings for what she did. Dean decided that he would fight for his sister again when his Dad calmed down.

They pulled into the motel quicker than Kae would have liked. She wished she could compel Dean to drive her to a deserted island, but there were two major problems with that. First the Impala didn't float and second Dean's punishment once she released him would be ten times worse than anything her Dad had dreamed up.

John heard the sound of the Impala and sighed as he opened the door of the motel to stand in the entry way. He really wasn't ready for this, but it was his job to make his kids see the error of their ways. Kae usually needed things she did wrong pointed out more than once, something he absolutely hated. John Winchester did not like to repeat himself. He was sure she didn't feel that exorcising the demons or stealing the Impala was wrong, but he knew she would feel that the danger she put Jess in was wrong.

Dean was quick to get out of the car, but Kae sat there for a few second longer than needed.

"You know he doesn't like waiting," Dean said.

"I know. I'm just stealing myself for the inevitable," Kae admitted opening her door.

John saw how miserable his daughter was and wanted to hug her with all his might, but knew that wasn't what Kaelyn needed. She needed a reality check and she was going to get one big time.

"Hi, Dad," Kae said.

"Go sit on the bed," John said as a greeting.

Kae sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down. She really didn't want to, but she also wasn't going to disobey any orders today. She always wondered why the men in her family thought it was a good idea to sit on a sore ass, because it sucked big time.

"You know the question, so I'm not even going to bother to ask," John said pulling a chair up in front of his daughter.

Dean stood in the background, debating the need to give his sister some support during their father's interrogation. She didn't deserve it, but she was just a kid after all. Finally, his stupid big brother gene kicked in and he decided to sit next to her on the bed. John didn't say a word; he knew it was just in Dean's nature to protect his younger siblings even from their father.

"Do you want me to start from the beginning?" Kae asked.

"That would be nice," John said calmer than he felt right now.

"When you told me I was going to be sent to Bobby's if they showed up again…"

"I want the entire story, Kaelyn, including when you got your new ability and when you realized it was a new ability."

'Shit, shit, shit,' Kae thought. Things had just gotten ten times worse.

"I'm waiting Kaelyn and you know I'm not patient on a good day. Today is not even close to a good day," John said honestly.

"I got the new ability when we were in Minnesota visiting Pastor Jim," Kae said and steeled herself for the bellow that she was sure to hear from both Dean and John.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" That was Dean.

"You better have a damn good reason for not telling me," That was John.

"I found out by accident," Kae said and debated about telling him where she was when she realized it knowing he was going to get even madder. "I went back home to see one of my old teachers."

"What in the fuck were you thinking?" John bellowed.

"Before you, she was the only person who ever cared about me."

"Kaelyn, what if she called the cops? You've been a missing child for almost six years!"

"Dad, she really didn't remember me, which kinda hurt my feelings until I realized that her brainwaves weren't the same as they were when I was seven. For the past few weeks, I had felt that about other people too. So I asked her if she ever had lost time. Of course she didn't answer me, but I read the answer in her mind. That's when I knew for sure that the demons had possessed her, right before Meg and Tom had taken over my last foster parents."

"Why didn't you tell me about this new ability?" John asked.

"Because two days later, the demons showed up and I knew you would think it was because of this new ability."

"You're right, because that new ability is the reason they showed up. Azazel always wants to check out your new abilities and you know it. Damn it Kaelyn, you need to think things through."

"I do think things through. I knew you would send me to Bobby's if I told Dean about the demons showing up in Grant's Path, so I handled it. You should be proud of me, they were second level demons and I got rid of them quickly and safely. No one needed to know, because there wasn't really a problem for me to report."

"With the exception that you were suspended from school for getting into a fight with the said demons," John growled.

"Are you at least proud of me that I was able to exorcise two demons on my own?"

"Not really. I'm actually disappointed. The rule in this family is that you, Dean, and Sammy always need a backup, you especially because you haven't been hunting for very long. Kae, you're just a kid and what we do is dangerous," John said knowing he probably hurt his daughter's feeling by telling her that he wasn't proud of her instead he was disappointed. His thoughts were confirmed when Kae started sobbing. His three children hated when he was disappointed and hated it even more when he told them he was disappointed. The look Dean shot him was expected as was Dean putting his arm around his little sister and pulling her into a strong hug.

John waited for a few minutes before taking her into his arms.

"Kae, I love you and the rules I set up for you are to keep you safe. You know new abilities attract demons like moths to a flame and you sure as hell know better than to exorcise them on your own. Both of these things are beyond dangerous. I'm not going to mention your stealing Dean's car, because I know your brother already handled it nor am I going to mention the paddle, because I bought a new one. I am going to ask why in the hell you scanned for demons with Jess as your only back up."

"I honestly didn't think they would come, Dad," Kae said looking into his brown eyes.

"Bullshit, you knew they were on campus," John said angrily.

"But I didn't think they would come unless I had Sammy with me. That's why I thought it was safe and why I thought it was a better idea than searching alongside Sammy," Kae said logically. She didn't think that at the time, but hey her ass was on the line here and it sounded like a good excuse to her, maybe if would be a good enough excuse for her father.

John thought about it for a second and it made perfect sense, but he also knew his daughter well enough to realize that she came up with that reasoning sometime after the fact.

"Did you just come up with that?" John asked. Kae usually didn't lie and when she did she sucked at it.

"Yes, sir. But it sounded good, right?" Kae asked giving her Dad a quick smile.

Dean had to cough so he could stifle a laugh that he knew his father wouldn't appreciate. John just shook his head and asked,

"So what were you actually thinking?"

"That Dean and Sammy wouldn't let me use my new ability."

"Damn right they wouldn't. Kaelyn, I don't know how many times we're going to have to go through this. Your abilities are dangerous and you're not allowed to use them without supervision," John said harshly.

Kae hung her head in defeat and asked,

"How do you want me?"

John knew she was wondering if she was going to get a bare assed spanking.

"I want you in the shower and in that bed in twenty."

"You're not going to spank me?" Kae asked hopefully.

"Oh, you're getting a spanking. In fact you're getting the full treatment the minute we get to Bobby's and you're safe."

Kae paled at the news. Dean had told her about the full treatment and she didn't want to get near it with a ten foot pole.

"Daddy, Dean already spanked me really hard and used the belt and Sammy's was even worse," Kae always reverted back to Daddy when there was a spanking looming.

"Too bad. I'm sick and tired of your disregarding orders and putting yourself in harm's way."

"What if…"

"Kaelyn, there are no what if's. Now you need to get in the shower and into bed, now."

"Yes, sir."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Sam watched as Jess paced around the room. He honestly didn't know what to say to make her forgive him. He knew what she said was true, their relationship had been based on a lie, but he didn't know any other way. He wanted a normal life and with Jess he had it, if Jess knew about the supernatural, things would be different and he knew it.

"I want to know everything. No lies," Jess finally said sounding so hurt that Sam honestly didn't know what to do.

"When I was six months old my mother was killed by a demon."

"You told me she died in a car accident."

"I was trying to protect you and honestly, I wish she had died in a car accident. My life would have been so much easier and better."

"What happened after you Mom died?"

"My Dad became obsessed with finding her killer. He met a psychic who told him about the supernatural and hooked him up with other hunters who taught him the trade. After that he drug me and Dean across the country killing everything and anything that he could. He also felt like he needed to train us. I learned how to shoot before I was ten, in fact I'm an expert shot using any weapon you can think of. I hated everything about that life until Dad found Kae."

"I knew Kae wasn't your biological sister, but how did your Dad find her?"

"Her foster parents were demons and she ran away one night and found a friend of ours. Dad decided to take her in to keep her safe from the demons."

"Why are the demons after her?"

Sam decided he needed to lie now,

"Because of her abilities."

"How did your father get custody of some kid?"

"He really didn't. I don't know what Kae is considered, but no one really cares about foster kids. Kae is related to us, she's actually my cousin."

"Ok, now that's amazing."

"Yeah it's a small world. Jess, I know you're pissed but can I ask you one question?"

"Ok."

"Would you have believed me before this afternoon?"

"No, I would have thought you were crazy."

"So you understand why I didn't tell you?"

"Yes, but I still don't like that you lied to me."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know another way," Sam said pulling her into his arms.

"Are we in danger?" Jess asked.

"A little, but Dean, Kae, and I will keep you safe. I promise," Sam said pulling her into a kiss.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean watched his baby sister as she slept. She had a hard day and knew the next week or so wouldn't be much better.

"What's next Dad?"

"I want to send the four of you up to Bobby's until, it's safe."

"There's no way Sammy's going to take Jess up there and lock her in a dungeon," Dean said.

"You can change his mind and once he realizes I'm in town he won't want to be."

"Dad, you really need to take the high road and talk to your son."

"This is between me and Sammy, keep your nose out of it."

"Yes, sir. I'm going to call him and let him know we won't be back tonight."

"Dean, this better be important," Sam growled. He was just about to have some hard core make up sex with his girlfriend.

"Wanted to let you know I got a motel room, so you and Jess can make up properly," Dean teased. He heard the heavy breathing and knew exactly what he had interrupted. "Make sure you salt your door tonight."

"Alright. Night."

Dean smiled at his father,

"I guess Jess forgave him."

"Good, maybe he won't actually kill your sister tomorrow."

"So are we going to check the campus out before we leave?"

"Yeah, but we sure as hell aren't getting out of the car and we're leaving Jess and Sammy at home. Is he at least going to salt his doors tonight?"

"Well when he's done making up with his girlfriend."

John rolled his eyes and said,

"I'm betting you didn't get much sleep. Why don't you take a shower and hit your rack."

Dean knew it wasn't a suggestion but decided it sounded like a good idea anyway.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Meg watched as the lights turned off in the motel room. She knew better than to send amateurs after Kae and Sam, but she also wasn't in the mood to be exorcised. It took too damn long to get out of hell. Kae was getting pretty good at exorcisms and she bet Sam hadn't given up on his studies either. She needed to find a new way in and Kae just gave her the best idea ever. She was going to take Sammy's hot little girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth

Kae woke up feeling terrible. Nightmares had plagued her all night, so she didn't get much sleep. At thirteen she tried not to call out, but last night she really wanted her Dad or Dean to hold her, the problem was she knew they were still mad at her, so she didn't want to bother them. John would tell her it was absolute bullshit and she should've woken him up, but she felt way too guilty about Sam and Jess right now.

Kae hated that she hadn't been punished for everything she'd done wrong. The only thing she liked about getting a spanking, was once it was over she was forgiven, sure she might have to finish out a grounding, exorcism lines, or penalty miles, but the important thing was she was forgiven. Well Sammy still hadn't spanked her, she was sure he would consider yesterday's spanking as a warm-up and John wasn't planning on spanking her until they got to Bobby's, plus she was sure some hard core grounding was coming her way too. So, to put it mildly she wasn't forgiven and wouldn't be for a while.

Kae looked over and was happy to see that both her father and brother were still sleeping. She had one of her headaches from using her abilities too much and wanted to sneak some medicine, like she'd been doing for the past four days. Sure John never punished her because she needed it, but he tended to lecture her for hours on end about the dangers of using her abilities too much and she was already sick of the lectures. So many things had gone wrong this week and when she looked back she knew every single one of them was her fault. When the demons showed up she should have told Dean instead of trying to exorcise them on her own. If John or Dean ever found out what really happened that day, she wouldn't want to live through that punishment. Kae knew they would find out sooner or later, John Winchester always found out. Kae just hoped it would be after she was punished, another great thing about punishments was that John never went back to something he already punished you for unless you lied outright.

"Take it you have a headache," John said sitting up.

"Kinda," Kae mumbled. She should have known that her Dad would hear her sneaking out of bed. That man has ears like a bat.

"How bad is it on a scale of 1 to 10," John asked.

"About a 7."

"So in Kae speak a 10. Come here," John said opening his arms. Kae climbed into bed with her dad and leaned against his strong chest as his arms wrapped around her. "Truth time. Did you have nightmares last night?"

"Yes, sir. I'm betting Sammy did too, not that he'll admit it."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" John asked but he already knew the answer.

"You're still mad at me," Kae said tears falling hard making John's tee-shirt wet.

"Do you think I should be mad at you?" John sighed. Even though Kae had lived with them for over five years, her fear of abandonment always reared its ugly head whenever she was in a lot of trouble and right now she was in a whole lot of trouble. After being tossed around in foster care for the first eight years of her life it was only natural. Deep down Kae knew John would never give her up in a million years, be the fear would always be there and that was something both John and the boys accepted.

"Yes, sir," Kae said hiding her face in his USMC tee-shirt shirt.

Why?"

"Because I ran away, fought demons, endangered Jess, and lied."

"So why would I be mad at you for that?" John asked hugging her closer. He noticed Dean was up, but knew that he wouldn't say anything.

"Because I put myself and Jess in danger."

"Why don't I want that?"

"Because you love me and don't want me to get hurt," Kae admitted.

"So you should've woken me up the minute you had a nightmare and you should've told me yesterday you had one of your headaches. Don't we have a rule about that?" John admonished lightly.

"Yes sir."

"How many days have you been fighting your headaches?" John asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Don't get mad," Kae started.

"Kaelyn, every time you say those three words, you know I'm going to get mad, so why say them?" John asked exasperated.

"Makes me feel better," Kae said with a shrug.

John and Dean both had to smile at that.

"Ok, so how many days have you had them and what did you do about it?" John asked.

Kae look over at Dean nervously and said,

"I got the headaches right after I exorcised the demons, so I've been sneaking pills out of Dean's stash."

"You drove my car after…" Dean bellowed.

"No, I promise I hadn't had any pills for almost six hours," Kae said looking pleadingly at Dean.

"How do you know it was six hours?" Dean demanded.

"I was taking them when I woke up and about an hour before you got home from work, because I knew if I took more than two a day you would notice that you were missing pills. I also knew that if I didn't take at least two a day you would notice I was sick."

Dean just looked at his Dad in annoyance. He knew the kid had him there. He noticed when she woke up she was a little pale, but thought it was because she wasn't getting enough sleep because of the dreams.

"Why did you get a headache after exorcising the demons? You really shouldn't have had to use your abilities that hard to know they were there," John asked.

"I had to hold them off somehow," Kae said without thinking.

"Why did you have to hold them? Once an exorcism starts they really can't get away," Dean demanded.

"Well, I also wanted to read them because of Sammy but the rest of them fled after I exorcised the first two…" Kae stopped remembering at that second she never told her brother or father that other demons were also at the school. She just said she exorcised two.

"How many demons did you fight on your own, Kaelyn?" John asked in a dangerous voice.

"I plead the fifth," Kae said followed quickly by, "OW."

"I'm not amused and I'm not asking again."

"Seven," Kae said and wished at that moment she was anywhere but in her father's arms.

"SEVEN!" John and Dean bellowed in unison.

"I didn't know there were that many when I started exorcising them, but once I started I couldn't stop so I froze the other ones. When I released them they got away and the kids they were possessing fell to the ground, making it look like I beat them up. The principal dragged me up to his office and suspended me for ten days. Once he let me go I came straight home so I could double salt the doors…"

"And you hid out for two days. What if they came after you again?" Dean said.

"They didn't and I was safe about everything, I promise," Kae said and then groaned because she knew what the next words were going to be out of Dean's mouth.

"I drove you to school every morning and the bus was supposed to drop you off. How did you get home from school?"

"Can I get off the bed?" Kae asked trying to wiggle out of her Dad's arms. He was going to start spanking any second and Kae knew it.

"No," John said not amused one bit.

"I stole a car and drove home."

Kae didn't have to wait long before John had her over his knee and was dropping hard swats on her already tender bottom. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"You should've told your brother what was going on," John bellowed as he was swatting.

John stopped after fifteen, knowing she wasn't feeling well. He pulled her into a hug and waited for her to stop crying before asking,

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me get away with it?" Kae tried.

"Oh no little girl. The full treatment is coming and I hate to tell you, but you're grounded for four months with penalty miles every morning, exorcisms after homework, corner time after dinner, an early bedtime, and a weekly spanking with the paddle. It's also a given that hunting's off your radar for those four months."

"Come on Dad," Kae whined.

"No complaining. You do the crime, you do the time."

"Yes, sir," Kae pouted.

Kae hated penalty miles, she could never get into the Zen zone that her brothers and father did. She just ran and ran hating every second of it. Plus penalty miles in the morning were at O dark thirty better known to civilians as 5:30 am and Kae loved her sleep more than anything. Now corner time was never something to enjoy and Kae put that punishment right above getting a spanking. As for the exorcisms she was going to count that as educational and not let it bother her. The penalty lines had just saved her ass after all. The early bedtime sucked, but after two days of waking up a 5:30, she would need it. She figured she was going to get two weeks' worth of bedtime spanking, so maybe she was getting a reprieve with the weekly spankings, but they still were going to suck. She knew the hunting part was coming and she would try to wiggle her way out of that one. She'd been able to more than once. Even thinking all of that, she couldn't keep the tears at bay.

"You could have been killed baby," John said hugging her

"I know and I'm sorry," Kae said sniffling.

"So what were your dreams about last night?" John asked.

"The demons taking Jess, they really don't do anything to her. It's like they're waiting for something. I don't know if it's real or if it was because of what I did. I really won't know for sure unless Sammy decides to share but he won't because he's too pissed about what I did."

"I think he might share, but don't push your brother today," John warned.

"I won't."

"Alright back in bed for at least 20 minutes," John said.

"Come on Dad, I just woke up."

"Yes, but you have a headache, it's always been our rule that you get some rest after you take your meds, plus I want to talk to your brother without any interruptions. So lay your little butt down and you better stay in this bed until we come back inside, do you understand me?" John said as he got off the bed.

"Yes, sir," Kae sighed as she lay down. She was happy that John let her stay in his bed, it was still warm and she could smell the mixture of Irish spring soap and cheap cologne that screamed that her dad was just there and that smell always made her feel safe. John tucked her in, before opening up the curtains, wanting to keep an eye on her.

"You realize that I can't sleep with the curtains open," Kae grumbled making John smile before saying,

"And you know I can't keep an eye on you if they're closed."

Kae just smiled at him and turned towards the wall. The only thing she hated about the headache medicine was how tired it made her. So maybe a nap would help get her ready for the day. She was going to find the demons and she was going to make sure Sammy was safe and that he forgave her.

John and Dean walked out of the motel.

"Why don't you go and get us some coffee," John said walking over to the Impala. He could see into the motel room perfectly and was happy to see that Kae was already breathing steadily, a sign that she was almost to sleep.

Dean walked back from the hotel lobby a few minutes later and handed his father the coffee before asking,

"Are you sending Kae with me back to Sammy's?"

"Haven't decided yet. I don't think she'll help the situation. Sammy's pissed and I'm sure everything's hitting Jess hard this morning. But that leaves me with a huge problem, I don't want your brother to know I'm here and I can't trust your sister to stay here on her own. I checked and no one is available to watch her with the exception of Bobby who's getting his house demon proofed so the four of you can go up there without Jess freaking out even more."

"So I guess she goes with me and Sammy."

"Dean, I'm really worried about her. You know how she is when she thinks one of us is in danger and she's already pushed herself harder than she should have."

"I know Dad, I'll keep her safe, but if you're so worried why don't…"

"I'm not talking to your brother and I swear if you ask me about it one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass. I wouldn't test me either; my fuse is pretty short right now."

"Yes sir," Dean said but couldn't help grinning at the man. He knew how hard it was for his Dad to be this close to Sammy and not see he kid. No matter how much of a hard ass the man pretended to be, he was a big softy when it came to his kids, with the exception of ass kicking's.

"Quit smiling," John growled but couldn't hide his smile either.

"You know Sammy doesn't own Stanford, so I can tell him you're here."

"That will go over as well as a fart in church. The kid would be upset because I won't talk to him and he'll be pissed that I want to get involved in his life. Let him think I'm somewhere else barking orders," John said.

"Yes, sir," Dean said thinking John was deluding himself if he thought Sammy didn't know he was in town. It was a game they both played. John would pretend not to get involved and Sammy would pretend that John didn't care. It was complete bullshit on both of their ends, but hey whatever made them happy and kept the peace.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Jess woke up angry and confused. She couldn't believe Sam had lied to her for the past year. She understood why he did it, but she honestly didn't know if she could live with all of this. She knew that if she stayed with Sam right now, her love for him would cloud her judgment and she wouldn't be able to think straight and she really needed to think things through. She also knew that Sam's family was coming back and the ability to think when Dean and Kae were in the room was almost impossible. She decided she had to leave for a couple of days to make her decision. Jess carefully moved Sam's arm and slid out of bed. Before she knew it she was packing a bag.

"You're leaving?" Sam asked sitting up, trying to mask the hurt in his voice but failing miserably.

"I need some time Sam," Jess said.

"I know it's a lot to process. **But** is my fault so I'm not letting you move out. If you need time alone to figure things out, I'll stay with Dean and Kae. Dean already has a room at a motel," Sam said getting out of bed. "I'll be out of here in ten minutes. I promise."

Jess just nodded her head while tears streamed down her face.

Once Sam finished packing, he stopped and wiped one of the tears,

"I love you."

Again Jess just nodded her head.

Sam wiped his own tears as he walked out of the apartment then took out his cell phone to call Dean,

"Hey Sammy, you and Jess all…"

"She needed me to take off for a while so she could figure things out. Will you to come and get me?" Sam said miserably.

"I'll be there in five."

Dean hung up the phone and looked at his father,

"Pack up your stuff, you're moving out."

"Sammy needs to stay here?"

"Yeah, I guess Jess needs some time."

John looked into the motel room and decided he didn't want to wake Kae up yet. She was pale and he knew she was fighting the headache like mad for the past couple of days and yesterday's adventure hadn't help the matter any.

"You go get Sammy I'll keep an eye on Kae until I hear the Impala."

"What are you going to do scale out of the bathroom window?" Dean asked sarcastically but he should have known the answer before his father said it.

"Damn right, I can scale anything you and your sister can. And Dean, I want Kae to call me the minute she wakes up. Got it?"

"No problem and don't worry I'll enforce the grounding with the exception of penalty miles. My ass isn't getting up that early and I know you don't want her out there with the demons."

John just smiled and wondered as he had most of Dean's life what he would do without the kid.

"Don't let your brother take his anger out on your sister. It might help if you tell him my punishments. You know he tends to be overprotective when it comes to Kae."

"Unless he's totally pissed off."

"Still, it should help a little bit."

"I hope so. I really don't want to lay Sammy out when he has every right to be mad at the brat."

John just smiled and started to pack.

"Get your ass in the car. I don't like your brother out there exposed."

Dean started the car and drove as fast as he dared over to his brothers. Sam threw his bag into the trunk before he got into the car. He glared in the backseat and saw that it was empty.

"Where's Kae?" Sam asked and Dean noted a hint of concern making him feel better.

"I left her at the motel."

"Are you fucking crazy? That kid hasn't listened to orders ever and you decided that she would just stay there just because you told her to?"

"No, I left here there because she was sleeping."

"She's sick?" Sam asked. Dean almost smiled when he heard the concern again.

"Yep. I gave her pills about an hour ago. She was sleeping when you called, so I decided it would be ok to leave her there," Dean said. He knew Sam would chill knowing Kae was sick.

"So that means she over used her abilities?"

"Well when you fight seven demons on your own it kinda does that to you."

"What do you mean seven demons?"

"Remember when she said she exorcised two demons?"

"Yeah."

"She forgot to mention that there were five other demons waiting in the wings. She realized it and kept them in place."

"Then yesterday she decides to scan with Jess. What in the hell is her problem?" Sam asked angrily.

Dean just shrugged.

Sam shook his head and decided he was happy that Kae was still at the motel, he needed to chill out because he was still too angry to deal with any of this. If he had his choice, Kae would be on a bus to Bobby's so he and Dean could take care of this mess without her. Hell, he was ready to call his Dad to tell him to pick up his daughter before he killed her.

"You ok?" Dean asked after five minutes of silence.

"Nope," Sam said trying to stay strong because he wasn't going to cry like a baby in front of his brother.

The walked into the motel room and both were happy to see that Kae was still sleeping soundly.

"Come on Sammy, I'll buy you a cup of coffee," Dean said hitting his brother's back before opening the curtains.

"Great shitty motel coffee," Sam said walking out the front door with his brother.

Dean walked back over to the Impala and saw that Sam was looking into the motel room with a combination of both anger and love. Kae could really do that to a person.

"I know you're pissed at the kid, but she was only looking out for you."

"Dean, she ruined everything, I've built in the last two years in a couple of hours. I had my normal life, with a normal apartment, and a normal girlfriend. Hell, my biggest problem yesterday was that I might get a B in chemistry this semester. Now my girlfriend's kicked me out and the demons are after me. All because a thirteen year old thought it was a good idea to protect me. A protection I didn't need or want. Azazel wasn't coming after me and if she would have just followed orders and went up to Bobby's none of this would have happened."

"I know that Sammy, and I'm sorry I didn't watch her better and I'm sorry I didn't…"

"This is all on Kae, so you don't get to be the martyr like you were with me. She knows better than to use her abilities and she sure as hell knows better than to steal a car. Hell, Dad taught us better."

"I know Sammy. So do you want to know what Dad has in store for her before you go all kamikaze on her ass?"

"Sure, but I'm betting it's not going to be anywhere near good enough. She takes too many chances with her life and now she's taking chances with Jess. I won't lose the woman I love or my baby sister, because Kae thinks she knows best."

"I don't know this one seems pretty harsh to me."

"Well?"

"When he finally catches up to us, she's getting the full treatment."

"Yeah right, there's no way Dad's going to give her a hand spanking, thirteen with the paddle, and thirteen with the belt."

"He's beyond pissed and you know he usually doesn't go back on a punishment once he sets it. He also grounded her for four months with penalty miles in the morning, exorcisms after dinner, corner time before bed, a weekly spanking with the paddle, and an early bedtime."

"Well that makes me feel a little better, but I'm sure you're going to try and talk him out of it," Sam said irritably. He felt sorry for the kid, but she just destroyed his life so he didn't feel that sorry.

Dean just sighed and said,

"Are you going to give her a little break?"

"Nope, her ass is spending the day either in the corner or in bed. I'll watch her color to decide which one and tonight before we go to bed I'm giving her the spanking of her life and I'm using my belt so you better not fight me about it."

"Sammy, we need to check things…"

"I know that Dean, but she's going to know how pissed I am."

"Alright," Dean said in defeat and walked back into the motel deciding to give his brother some space.

Kae woke up when he walked into the room.

"How mad is he?" Kae asked. Dean could hear the slight tremble in her voice.

"Pretty mad. Jess kicked him out," Dean said.

"Why?" Kae asked in shock.

"Come on Kae, our life is hard to explain and hard to live with. Yesterday Jess thought Sammy was just an ordinary guy who had a crazy family. That's easy to put up with, but knowing all of the ghost stories you heard as a little kid are real, is a lot to take in."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Kae said with tears streaming down her cheeks. Dean pulled her into his arms and said,

"But it did kiddo. On a brighter note or not depending on how you want look at it Dad wants you to call him," Dean said smiling.

"Was he still mad when he left?"

"Kinda in between mad and where I am."

"Where are you?"

"Worried and a little disappointed, you really should have told me about the demons and you really should have told me you had a headache from your abilities."

"I know, but at the time I thought I was right."

"How about now?"

"Not so much," Kae said giving him a smile.

Dean smiled back and said,

"Call Dad. I'm going back outside with Sammy so you can have some privacy."

Ok," Kae said taking out her cell phone.

"Winchester."

"Hi Dad."

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to take another one sometime today, got it?"

"Awe Dad. We have too…"

"Nonnegotiable. I already told Dean that you needed to. Most of your grounding is in effect with the exception of your run in the morning."

"So I have to take a nap and go to bed at 8:30?" Kae whined.

"Yep and copy the exorcisms, plus stand in the corner."

"Yes, sir. Um Dad…"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't all of this be faster if we just summoned Meg?"

"Not happening while you and Sammy are within 100 miles of the devil's trap."

"Azazel wants to know what I can do and Meg can…"

"Azazel wants to test you again and every time that bastard gets his hands on you, you almost die, so it's not happening again."

"Dad, I'm stronger now."

"And I said no, so drop it."

"Yes sir."

"Ok. I'm just a phone call away, so you might want to think about that before you do anything stupid."

"I'm more worried about what Sammy will do right now," Kae said honestly.

"You know your brother has every right to be angry with you, right?"

"Yes, sir. I destroyed his life."

"I would say you put a huge dent in his life, but you really didn't destroy it."

"Dad, I want to get your permission to do something, if Sammy wants me to."

"Yes, you can erase Jess's mind, but only if Sammy wants you to. This is not your choice, its Sammy's. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"All right be safe and listen to your brothers. I love you kiddo."

"Love you too."

Kae hung up the phone and looked outside at her brothers. Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala while Sam's tall lean form was leaning against the front corer panel. They were deep in conversation, Kae bet about her, and were drinking a cup of coffee. She debated about going out there because she really wasn't ready to face Sammy yet especially since Jess threw him out this morning. Finally, she saw Dean staring at her and decided to face the inevitable. Kae walked outside and said,

"Hi Sammy."

"Let's just go. I want to get this over with as soon as possible," Sam said getting into the passenger seat.

Dean looked into the hurt eyes of his sister and honestly wanted to punch his kid brother. She was just a kid; yes a royal pain in the ass kid, but still just a kid. He knew Sammy was pissed about Jess, but shutting a kid who already has abandonment issues out is torture.

"Come on Kae get in the car. Remember no scanning and the minute your head starts hurting we stop. Got it?"

"I got it."

They drove around campus for almost an hour and Kae felt nothing.

"Do you think they left, because we're on to them? Yesterday this place was swimming with demons," Kae asked.

"No, they're changing strategies," Dean said

"They can't get to me or Sammy so…"

"FUCK," Dean and Sam said together as Dean screeched the tires as he did a u-turn.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

Jess spent most of the morning crying. She really wasn't one of those girls who cried over her man, but Sam was probably the love of her life. Should she let the fact that her boyfriend's family hunted monsters bother her? Yesterday was a little scary, but nothing too bad. Kae was the one who dealt with everything and she was sure that was how Sam would be too. Plus Sam has already walked away from that life, so she wouldn't have to worry about him. Jess sighed and picked up the remote control. That held her attention for all of ten minutes before she picked up the phone. Luckily Renee one of her best friends picked up the phone on the third ring,

"Hey Jess, what's going on?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get a drink."

"Sure, need to get away from the old ball and chain?"

"Yeah, Sam's family is in town and I'm betting he would like some alone time with them."

"Are you ok, Jess? You sound upset."

"Sam and I had a fight, nothing too big."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, see you in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok, see ya there."

Renee hung up the phone and looked at the yellow-eyed man sitting on her chair.

"Meg?"

"I'm meeting her in fifteen. How are you going to get in touch with the Winchesters?"

"Kaelyn."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tests

Jess woke up and found herself tied to a chair. Fear overtook her and she started struggling hard.

"Calm down Jessica," Meg said walking back into the room.

"Renee, what's going on?" Jess asked trying to keep the fear from her voice. She couldn't believe her best friend had her tied to a chair in the middle of what looked like an empty warehouse.

"Renee isn't here right now. Would you like me to take a message?" Meg said smiling brightly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Meg and I'm a friend of your boyfriend. I know Sammy intimately," Meg taunted as she walked around the chair.

"I've never heard…"

"Of course you haven't heard of me. Sammy would never kiss and tell. Besides he's kind of embarrassed by me, not many boys want to admit that they've dated demons."

"You're a demon," Jess asked sounding more confident than she felt right now.

"Guilty," Meg said smiling brightly.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Haven't decided yet, for right now you're just bait. My father is looking for Kaelyn and the stupid little brat is being annoyingly elusive as usual. Every demon I've sent after her hasn't been able to get their hands on her, so now I have to get involved. Something I hate having to do. That little monster has made my life miserable more than once."

"What are you going to do with Kae?" Jess asked after hearing the absolute hatred in Meg's voice.

"If I had my choice, I'd put her in the ground, but my father wants her alive so I have to honor his wishes."

"What does he want with her?"

"For now, she just needs to complete a couple of tests and he'll let her run back home to the Winchesters."

"Why does he want to test her?" Jess asked.

"We need to make sure she's ready."

"For what?"

"Sammy doesn't tell you anything does he?" Meg laughed before adding, "Sammy and Kaelyn are going to help my father free Lucifer."

"The Lucifer?"

"Yep, and after that they're going to help destroy the world. I guess that wouldn't be a good thing to bring up on a date, it would kind of destroy the mood."

"What's so special about Sam and Kae?"

"They have demon's blood in them. Actually my father's blood's in them."

"So they're demons?" Jess asked hoping with all her might that it wasn't true or even possible that the man she loved was a demon.

"Not fully, but they could have some demon like tendencies. Kinda makes you want to think twice before marrying and having kids with a guy like that," Meg taunted. She was having a lot of fun with this girl and her day was going to get better, because she was going to test Kae. She loved testing Kae especially when the brat had a leash and the girl Meg was taunting was going to make a great leash.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Silence reined on the way to the apartment. Kae could tell that Sammy was trying hard to hold it together and was failing miserably. Sam had called Jess over ten times before Dean said,

"Look Sammy, she's pissed. Just because she's not answering the phone doesn't mean she's in trouble."

"Fine, I'll text her."

For five minutes they waited for a text notification from Sam's phone that didn't come. Finally Sam asked,

"What do you think they will they do to her?"

"Did you dream last night?" Kae asked.

"Yeah, but I thought I was just being paranoid," Sam admitted.

"Me too. All I saw was Jess tied to the chair. It didn't look like they were doing anything to her," Kae said hoping to make Sammy feel a little better as Dean parked the car.

"I know," Sam said opening the car door. Kae started to follow but was stopped when Sam grabbed her shoulder and said firmly,

"You're staying in the car."

"No, I'm not. You can't sense if they've been there or not, so there's no way in hell I'm staying in the fucking car," Kae said angrily.

"Kaelyn, you can sense them from the car, so there's no reason for you to go in with us. You're the one they want, kiddo," Dean said calmly. He wanted to call his father, but Sam was already so far gone, that he would've totally freaked at the idea. The kid was barely holding it together right now.

"They want Sammy too, plus if Jess isn't answering the phone there's a good chance that she isn't here and if the demons took her they're not waiting around to kidnap me, because they are using her for bait. To put it mildly there's no reason for me to wait," Kae said logically.

"Kaelyn for once in your life don't argue and just stay in the fucking car," Dean said. When it looked like Kae was going to argue, Dean opened up the back door turned his sister around roughly to make sure she was looking directly into his eyes before saying three words that had only left his mouth twice in Kae's life. "That's an order."

"Dean…" Kae whined.

"Don't test me on this, Kaelyn or you're going to be one extremely sorry little girl."

"Yes, sir," Kae said throwing herself back onto the seat.

Dean shut the car door and poured a ring of salt around the car. He looked at Kae before taking it a step further and pouring salt on the window sills. Kae knew that was so he could tell if she left the car or not. Kae rolled her eyes and decided to take out her phone.

"Winchester."

"Jess is missing. The boys are in the apartment and I'm stuck in a salt infested Impala," Kae whined.

"Good and you better stay in the car little girl."

"But Dad, I can help."

"I know you can help, but they're after you. You have a new ability that Azazel wants to test, so you need to stay safe."

"Yeah Azazel wants me, which makes this all my fault so I need to help find Jess. Please call Dean and tell him to let me help."

"No Kae, it's too dangerous."

"Daddy, I have to…"

"The only thing you have to do is follow orders kiddo. I know you feel that this is your fault but it's Azazel's fault."

"If I wouldn't have come here in the first…" Kae said.

"Kaelyn, you can't change what's already happened. We're not going to let anything happen to Jess," John said hearing the tears in his daughter's voice.

"Hey Dad, I'm getting a call on my other line."

"Kaelyn, wait a second," John tried.

"I'll call you right back, Dad," Kae said before clicking over and saying, "Hello."

"Kaelyn, nice to hear your voice," Azazel said smoothly.

'Great a fucking demon has me on speed dial,' Kae thought before saying, "I can't say the same, Azazel. What do you want?"

"First respect, I know Johnny has taught you better. Second, I want to see how my little girl is doing."

"I'm great and getting more powerful by the day but you already know that. I've chased off what eleven of your demons so far?"

"Ah, still as feisty as ever. You know what want and what I want to see. I'm betting you haven't even told your Daddy or brothers about what you can do yet."

"Azazel, why can't you just leave me alone?" Kae asked trying hard not to whine, but failing miserably.

"Because you have my blood in you and for some reason it worked even better on you. I just want to check on my investment. Who wouldn't?"

Kae sighed. Azazel never actually hurt her. Sure she always was on the verge of death when he let her go, but he'd never kill her on purpose until Lucifer was free or he found another one of his children that was more powerful and less of a pain in the ass than she was.

"Do you have Jess?" Kae asked already knowing the answer and what she was going to do if he said yes.

"Meg does."

"If I come will you let her go?" Kae asked.

"Of course."

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Can't promise anything," Azazel said.

Kae sighed again. This was her fault and Jess didn't deserve to be at the mercy of Meg, no one ever deserved to be at the mercy of Meg. Kae couldn't live with herself if something happened to Jess especially when all of this could have been avoided. The only thing Kae had to do was tell the truth and even now, her family didn't know the half of it. With that in mind, Kae asked,

"Ok. Where do you want me to go?"

Kae listened to Azazel's instructions before opening the car door slowly. There was no way in hell Dean and Sam would let her do this but it was her responsibility to save Jess because it was her fault that Jess was in Azazel's clutches in the first place.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John cursed when his daughter hung up on him and after ten minutes of waiting, took out his phone dialing her number quickly. Kae's phone went straight to voicemail making the hairs on the back of John's neck stand up. He had a funny feeling that Azazel had called his daughter so after the third attempt and getting no answer, it was time to call Dean. Dean answered on the third ring and said irritably,

"Kinda busy here. Jess is missing."

"Go outside and check on your sister," John said in a tone Dean knew better than to ignore. Dean practically vaulted out of the apartment, making Sam follow out of pure curiosity.

"Son of a bitch. Where in the hell is she?" Dean asked seeing the open door of the Impala.

"Don't know. We were talking when she got another call. My bet, Azazel gave her a call and wanted to make a trade."

Dean glared at Sam, but knew it really wasn't his brother's fault. Kae was always about saving people without really worrying about herself. Dean was sure Kae was on a huge guilt trip thinking Jess's kidnapping was all her fault.

"Dean…" Sam started.

Dean put up his finger indicating that his brother needed to wait and asked,

"So, what's the plan?"

"Find Jess and your sister. Run down every lead Sammy comes up with and I'm going to summon…"

"Dad, you're not going to summon Meg on your own and if you're even considering making a deal with a crossroads demon, I'm kicking your ass."

"Five hours Dean, and then I'm summoning the bitch," John conceded

"Fine, but I mean it Dad; don't summon the bitch without back up, I'm not that far away. Are you calling Bobby or am I?"

"I'll call Singer," John said hanging up the phone.

Dean walked over to Sam and said,

"Well, it seems that Kae is trading herself for Jess."

"Fuck."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Call your girl and see if you get an answer this time. Azazel wants you too and since our stupid little sister decided to go, maybe just maybe the son of a bitch will have you meet him too."

"Sammy boy," Azazel said on the first ring.

"Give'um back, Azazel," Sam growled.

"Sammy, you sound all grown up. I like your girls where they are right now. Kae hasn't made it yet, but she'll be here before I know it."

"Trade me for them."

"Can't Sammy boy; Kae pulled ahead a few months ago."

"Because she can tell if a person has ever been possessed before?"

"Oh my baby girl is keeping secrets. What a naughty naughty little girl. Maybe I should allow Meg to punish her."

"Please don't, Kae's stubborn and was probably thinking she was protecting us. I promise we'll take care of it," Sam begged, paling at the suggestion.

"Alright Sammy, I won't punish my naughty girl for keeping secrets. Give us a few days and you'll have your girls back. Jess's condition will depend on Kae and Kae; well you know how it goes with these tests."

"Azazel please let me come. I promise to keep Kae under control."

"I don't think so. You tend to baby Kae too much and this time I want a lot more out of her. As for keeping her under control, I think Jess will make a nice deterrent from bad behavior. Be a good boy Sammy and don't worry so much. The girls will be fine as long as my little Kae follows the rules."

"FUCK! Azazel isn't letting me come and we need to find them now," Sam said angrily as he stormed back into the apartment.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John couldn't believe this was happening again. Why did he leave her alone? He knew she was already feeling guilty this morning and the minute he heard that Jess was missing he should have demanded that Dean keep an eye on her at all times, but he honestly didn't think the demon would kidnap Jess. Azazel had always used the direct approach. Something must have changed in the past week and John wondered what that was as he took out phone and dialed Bobby's number,

"Singer."

"Everything's gone to shit. I have you booked on the next flight down here," John said quickly.

"What happened?"

"Azazel took Jess and called Kae. Of course she went straight to him."

"Fuck, between her and Sam I ain't gonna have any hair left," Bobby grumbled.

"See ya in a couple of hours," John said.

John went back to his motel to get the stuff to make a demon's trap. Maybe he should kill Meg this time, it would make Azazel's job harder, but knew it was probably going to come down to a trade. He would to trade anything to get his daughter back safe and sound.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

"You don't have to push me," Kae grumbled as Tom pushed her into the warehouse. She ran over to Jess and gave the young woman a hug before asking, "Are you ok?"

"Kaelyn, what are you doing here. This is what they wanted," Jess asked in shock.

"I know Jess, but this is my fault and I couldn't let you get hurt because of me."

"Ah, touching family moments how I live for them," Meg sneered.

"Ah, the fucking foster mother from hell," Kae shot back and was rewarded with a harsh slap across the face that split Kae's lip and knocked her to the ground.

"Kaelyn!" Jess screamed struggling hard against her bindings.

"I'm ok," Kae said even though tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You'll never learn," Meg said smiling.

"Kaelyn, Meg, that's enough," Azazel said walking into a room pulling a man behind him.

Jess noticed quickly the man looked like the gardener that had tried to kidnap them yesterday.

"Meg, you may want to leave. We don't know how powerful she is yet," Azazel said sitting the demon down in the chair next to Jess's.

"Sir, I'm sorry I didn't get them yesterday, please…" the gardener demon begged.

"Quiet," Meg said hitting the back of the demon's head hard as she walked out of the room.

"Are we going to play the game or are you going to just do as I ask?" Azazel asked looking at Kae.

"Does Jess have to be here?"

"Are you embarrassed?"

"She's a civilian, plus you promised to let her go," Kae said.

"I'll let her go after the tests. You seem to listen better when someone else's life is on the line," Azazel said. "But if you want you can put her down for a nap."

"Kaelyn Winchester, don't you dare…" Jess started and stopped the second Kae said,

"Go to sleep Jess."

"Now it's just the three of us. Let's see what ya got kid."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean didn't bother to say anything when Sammy pulled out the duffle Kae had packed him the night he left, nor did he say anything when Sammy started to pull out everything he needed to create a devil's trap, his mouth dropped when he saw the items in the bag that Sammy had added since the night he left and knew exactly what Sammy was planning on doing.

"Sammy, we can't summon her. We don't know what Azazel will do to Kae and Jess," Dean warned.

"Dean, I'm summoning her. So back the fuck off."

"Think Sammy."

"I am thinking about Kae's and Meg's tempers. They need a buffer and I'm not there this time to keep Kae in line. Meg has to be taken out of the equation right now."

"Ok, but we can't do it here, there are too many people."

"I don't give a shit."

"Tomorrow you will. Now take a breath, pack a bag, and get in the Impala. I'm sure there's an empty warehouse around here somewhere. Let's be smart about this. Think with your head and not with your heart," Dean said. He hated that he had to hold it together right now. Like Sam, he didn't want Meg anywhere near Kae, but they had to be smart about this.

Sam followed his brother's advice and they were in the Impala fifteen minutes later.

"Are you calling Dad in on this?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"Already did. He's picking Bobby up from the airport and they should be here in about three hours."

"I'll deal with Bobby, but I don't want Dad to be a part of this," Sam said angrily.

"Sammy, Kae's his daughter and he cares about Jess because he knows you do."

"I don't give a fuck. I don't have the patience or any desire to see the man, so don't force it. There are other things that can be done."

"Alright, you and Dad can keep your pissing contest going until it endangers Kae and Jess's lives. But the second your stupid feud gets in the way of getting the girls back, I'm kicking both of your asses and I'm sure Bobby will be right beside me to help," Dean snapped.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae sat in the chair across from Azazel and said honestly,

"I don't know how it worked the other day. I was planning on exorcising them when I kinda got a feeling that I could do it without the words. I don't know if I can do it again."

"If you want Jess to walk out of here alive I would give it everything you got," Azazel said.

Hatred seeped into Kae's pours she wanted him dead and she was going to do just that by using her new ability on the bastard. Kae focused all of her attention on pulling him out of the body he was inhabiting. She tried until was stopped by Azazel harshly saying,

"Kaelyn, disobedience so soon, not a very smart move. I thought you would have learned your lesson and not test my patience ever. You know, I will not forgive you nor will I let you get away with it," Azazel got up and walked towards Jess saying, "Do you honestly think I would sit here and let you exorcise me? You know that I am not an ordinary demon. Your gifts don't work on me because I gave them to you."

"Please, don't hurt her. I wasn't thinking," Kae begged tears streaming down her face.

"Quit playing around and hop to it kid or I promise Jess is going to pay. Sammy would never forgive you if you let something happen to Jess and you know it," Azazel said angrily. He should have known the kid was going to try and exorcise him, but he hoped that over the years she would've became less rebellious. He already had a punishment in mind for her little bout of rebellion that was if she was able to pull the demon out of the young gardener.

"I'm really sorry and I won't do it again, I promise," Kae said turning her attention towards the demon sitting next to Azazel. She concentrated hard and started to pull the demon out of the human, her head started throbbing but she pushed through the pain. It took nearly two minutes but finally the demon was gone leaving a stunned and very alert gardener.

"Where am I? What happened?" the scared man asked his voice shaking.

"What's your name?" Azazel asked the man.

"Marco."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Pity, you're not going to live to see twenty-three and you have this little girl to thank."

The young man looked at Kae in shock as Azazel snapped his fingers along with the man's neck.

"NO! You didn't have to do that! I said I was sorry," Kae said falling to the ground with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lesson's in life little girl. You caused his death by not doing as you were told the first time. I would keep that in mind, before you try to kill me again," Azazel said getting up, leaving the sobbing little girl. He stopped at the door and said, "That goes for my children as well. Now that I know you can do it, if something happens to Meg or Tom I promise I'll skin Jess alive and you will hear every scream she makes. Do you understand me?"

Kae just shook her head yes and kept sobbing. Every time she looked at the dead body she was over taken by sobs. He was dead because of her stupidity and stubbornness. Why didn't she listen, she knew most of her abilities didn't work on Azazel. She knew better.

Meg walked in a few minutes later and said,

"Quit bawling, it's your fault he's dead, all you had to do was follow my father's orders."

Kae just stayed on the ground sobbing harder when she felt Meg grab her arm and say,

"Get your ass up because you're not even close to being finished for today. We're going to have some quality one on one time, you know some girl bonding time."

"Will you please move Jess or the body?" Kae asked trying to gain some composure.

"Nope, consequences of your actions. If Jess wakes up before we're finished and has to hang with a dead guy that's on you. Maybe you'll follow our orders the first time from now on."

"Please Meg. I'm begging you. Don't leave Jess with a dead body."

"Ask again and you're both sleeping with the guy tonight."

Kae followed Meg out not saying another word.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean walked out of the warehouse five minutes after they arrived. He needed to talk to his father and really needed to get away from his stressed out little brother before he killed him. Sam had never handled stress very well and tended to be a little bitch about every little thing.

"Winchester."

"Sammy and I are summoning Meg," Dean said and steeled himself for the bellow he knew he was about to get.

"The hell you are. Bobby and I are…"

"Dad, Azazel won't take Sammy and he's freaking out. He loves Jess like you loved Mom and he knows summoning Meg is a way to keep her and Kae safe," Dean said knowing it would cut his Dad's rant off. Dean rarely brought up his mother and just the mention of Mary always made John take a breath.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Dean added, "Send Bobby in if you're really worried about it."

"I'll let you summon her under one condition."

"Yeah?" Dean asked waiting for the condition.

"I'm setting up the demon's trap. I'm more experienced and I don't want to give Meg a chance to escape. I'm also the one going after them, Sammy's too rusty and his emotions are going to be clouded."

"I'm going."

"No you're babysitting your brother and Meg. You know we're going to have to trade Meg for Kae and Jess."

"I know, but Dad I want to go. Kae's going to need me."

"Bobby will go…"

"Bobby can babysit Sammy and Meg. Please Dad, I'll go crazy if I'm not there," Dean said. John heard the slight hitch in his son's voice, which made him say,

"Alright, we'll work it out. Bobby and I are heading your way. Why don't you convince your brother to go and get something to eat, so I can set up the trap?"

"Yes, sir."

Dean walked back into the warehouse and said,

"If you don't want to see Dad, we need to take off for a while."

Sam followed Dean to the Impala. They were both quiet for the first ten minutes finally Dean couldn't take it anymore,

"It's going to be ok. We're going to get' um back I promise."

Sam just shook his head.

"Sammy?"

"Am I doing the right thing?" Sam asked his voice full of anguish.

"Summoning Meg?"

"Living a normal life."

"Sammy, you know I would love for you to quit school and come back home, but this is what you've always wanted."

"I know, but my wanting a normal life put Jess in danger. Maybe I should leave."

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but it's too late now, Sammy. Azazel knows Jess is important to you and even if you leave her, the son of a bitch will still use her as leverage if he thinks he can. So why make yourself miserable, when it won't change a thing?" Dean asked giving his brother a smile.

Sam gave his brother a smile, but wasn't sure if Dean was right. He brought the demon into Jess's life. He always bitched about his father dragging them into the world of the supernatural and now he had just done the same thing to the love of his life. Sure it wasn't his intention, but his love for Jess exposed her and now she was in the same danger he and Kae were in more days than not.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Jess woke up in a cell this time. She saw Kae lying on the ground a few feet from her and ran straight to her. She shook her slightly and whispered,

"Kaelyn?"

"Jess, I'm going to be sick."

Jess helped the little girl over to the toilet and held her as she threw up. Jess pulled the shaking girl into her arms the second she was finished getting sick.

"I got you, Kae."

"I'm so sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to get you involved," Kae said and started sobbing.

"I know that and Sam does too," Jess said. She knew the thirteen year old was going to think that Sam was going to blame her, for all of this. Kae and Sam had a bond that most siblings didn't. It was one of the many things that Jess loved about the man. Jess held Kae until the little girl stopped crying. "You ok?"

Kae nodded her head and decided she needed to toughen up. She needed to keep Jess safe for Sammy, because no matter what Jess said this was her fault and she wasn't going to let her brother lose the woman he loved because of her stupidity and selfishness. Kae breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that the dead body was no longer with them. That's when she noticed they weren't in the same room as they were a few hours ago.

"Do you know where we are?" Kae asked.

"No. I just woke up a few minutes ago," Jess said and got angry, "Kaelyn, this isn't your fault, and don't even think about using your abilities on me again or I promise you'll be sorry."

"Jess, I have to keep you safe and I think…"

"No, you don't get to think for me. I'm the adult here and you're not going to protect me from this."

"Jess…OW," Kae said rubbing her butt. Jess's swats really hurt.

"I want you to promise me that you won't use your abilities on me again."

"But…OW…Ok…Ok," Kae said trying to dodge swats.

"Promise Kaelyn."

"I promise I won't use my abilities on you again unless I absolute…" Kae stopped so she could dodge another swat, "Jess, if it will save your life, I'm using my abilities."

"How about promising me that you won't put me to sleep again?" Jess decided. She saw the stubborn look Sam sometimes got and every time he got that look there was no way to change his mind.

"Ok," Kae agreed and leaned against the wall which supported her as she fell slowly into a seated position.

"What did they do to you?" Jess asked after she took a good look at the little girl. Kae was beyond pale, had black circles under her eyes, and was breathing hard. When she looked even closer she saw bruises and cuts all over her body.

"Just a couple of tests, nothing too bad," Kae joked.

"Kaelyn, really what did they do to you?" Jess asked again.

"This is what happens when I over use my abilities."

"Then you have to stop."

"I stop, you die. It's simple as that."

"And if you don't stop?"

Kae didn't bother to answer because she figured Jess already knew the answer to her question.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Spending Time with Azazel

Bobby climbed into the black GMC pick-up and shut the door before asking,

"So what's the plan?"

"Trade Meg for Jess and Kae," John said simply as he slammed the truck into gear.

"You might want to summon Tom too. You know Azazel likes to make even trades," Bobby suggested.

"Meg's the one I'm worried about right now. She and Kae have a rocky history and without Sammy there to referee, things could go bad really quick."

"Azazel wants Kae alive so he isn't going to let his daughter do anything too drastic."

John just shook his head and sighed. He swore he was going to handcuff Kaelyn to him or Dean for the next six months at least. He knew the kid's heart was in the right place and that she felt responsible for Jess being in Meg and Azazel's hands, but every move she made just made things ten times worse for everyone involved.

Would his little girl ever learn? The more John thought about it, the more he knew Kae would always act before she thought things through, it was just who she was and was one of the many things he loved about the kid, even though it drove him absolutely insane. The question was if he would let her get away with it or not? No, it was his job to show her the error of her ways even if it didn't seem to work most of the time.

"You ok, Johnny?" Bobby asked.

"Just thinking about Kae and what I should do once she's safe. The kid just doesn't think," John said in frustration.

"Look John, Kae thinks this is her fault and in a way she's right. If she would've gotten into the car with Dean and came up to my house none of this would have happened, but what the kid always tends to forget is that Azazel's the one who always starts this shit and will keep going after her until he gets what he wants. Do you know what he's looking for this time?"

"She said she can tell if someone has been possessed or not. I'm thinking it has to be something more, because that ability really wouldn't help free Lucifer."

"So you think she's holding something back?"

"I wouldn't put it past her and it sure as hell wouldn't be the first time."

"Me neither. That kid would walk through fire if she thought it would keep you and the boys safe."

"The problem is, the damn kid doesn't think about keeping herself safe or the consequences of her actions. It doesn't seem to matter what I do, she keeps putting herself in danger."

"What's Kae's greatest fear?" Bobby asked.

"To lose us but why can't the kid get it through her head that the reason I punish her is because I want to keep her safe? She just shakes off whatever I say or do the next time she thinks one of us is in danger."

"So why did she come here?"

"To make sure Sammy was safe and that's why she went out yesterday afternoon too."

"Why did Azazel call her?"

"Because he knew she would do whatever he said to keep Jess safe."

"Nothing you would've said when Azazel called would've kept her in that car and you know it. Hell, you could've tied her to a chair and the kid would have figured a way out. She feels guilty about putting Jess in danger because she knows how important Jess is to Sammy."

"I can't lose her, Bobby."

"John, she's going to be fine, at least until you and the boys get your hands on her," Bobby teased.

John just smiled. It was true, he wasn't sure if his baby girl was going to live through their next encounter. John also knew Kae was pushing herself too hard right now and would probably need at least a week to recover unless she was stupid enough to drink demon's blood again and that would make things even worse.

Bobby got out of the truck when they reached the warehouse.

"I'll send Dean out the second we have something. Do you have everything you need to take on Azazel?"

"Yep. Keep my boys safe."

"Don't worry, I will."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"So what's the plan?" Jess asked.

"My bet is Dean and Sammy are going to summon Meg or Tom to make a trade," Kae said leaning against Jess. She was feeling like crap and was fighting the urge to throw up again.

"What do you mean summon?" Jess asked running her hand through the little girl's sweat soaked hair. She wanted to keep Kae talking because she was afraid that if she let her fall asleep Kae may never wake up.

"Demons aren't like normal people. You can use a spell to make them come to you. Once you have them, you can trap them and can sorta make' em do what you want."

"You can control a demon?" Jess asked in shock.

"Not really, but they can't move out of the trap and you can persuade them."

"How do you persuade a demon?"

"Jess, I really need to take a nap. I'm really tired and I don't know if Sammy wants you to know about any of this."

"I want you to stay awake for me, Kae. I don't know if it's a good idea for you to fall asleep right now."

"Jess, they're gonna be back and I'm gonna have to fight, so I have to rest in order to keep us safe."

"You're not going to fight or test or do anything else, I won't let you," Jess said firmly.

"You don't get it Jess, if I don't do what they say they will hurt you. I'm talking really really hurt you and I'm not letting that happen."

"And I'm not letting the love of my life's baby sister die so that I won't get a couple of bumps and bruises."

"It's not bumps and bruises. I promise," tears started falling down Kae's cheeks as she added, "Do you remember the gardener?"

"You mean that demon?" Jess asked in distaste.

"A demon took him over like Meg did to Renee. The real person is still alive and in there with the demon. After I exorcised the demon, Azazel asked him his name and how old he was then he told him he was going to die because of me. The next thing I knew Azazel snapped his neck all because I didn't listen and tried to kill him. I won't let that happen to you."

"And I won't let you die either, so we have to come to some type of understanding."

"This isn't your world Jessica, you don't…"

"Oh no, I'm not letting you get your Winchester stubbornness going. I've heard that tone in Sam's voice before and…"

"Jess…"

"Kaelyn, if I have to challenge these demons to make sure you're safe I will."

Kae laughed softly and said with a slight smile,

"You're lucky Sammy isn't here right now. He'd probably spank you if you tried to take on a demon, well that's if you survived; hell he might just for suggesting it."

Jess smiled back at the little girl,

"Sam would never beat a woman."

"Sammy, Dean, and my Dad say that spanking is discipline. Trust me I tried saying that they shouldn't beat a woman more than once in my life and it sure as hell didn't work."

"You're a little kid so spanking comes with the territory in your family, according to Sam."

Kae laughed again and said,

"Wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure."

"Last month Dean disobeyed a direct order. We were hunting this werewolf…"

"Werewolves are real?" Jess asked in shock.

"Yeah and they're really violent, like so violent they rip out the hearts of their victims. Anyway, Dad's really strict about hunting but Dean met this girl, who just happened to be the werewolf. I told Dad and Dean my suspicion, so Dad ordered Dean to stay away from the girl, but for obvious reasons Dean wanted one more night with the chick. Of course Dad found out, because he always finds out when we do something wrong. Dean's excuse was it wasn't the full moon and he had a gun, but Dad didn't buy it. The next thing Dean knows he's ass up over my Dad's knee and getting the belt. It was really funny seeing him squirming the next morning. Dad grounded him for two weeks too."

"Your Dad spanked Dean? He's twenty-three."

"Yep. Dad says none of his kids will ever be too old if they do something completely stupid and sleeping with a werewolf is completely stupid," Kae laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Jess asked leaning around to look into Kae's brown eyes.

"I'm still tired and my head is killing me."

"Do you promise to wake up? I don't want to be here alone," Jess admitted.

"I promise. Just give me an hour or two, ok?"

"Ok, get some sleep, kiddo."

Kae was asleep two seconds later.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Bobby walked into the warehouse. He could tell Dean was annoyed, but wasn't going to say anything to his younger brother right now no matter how much the kid bugged him. Dean smiled at Bobby and asked,

"How's Dad holding up?"

"About as well as can be expected. I think he's worried Kae will drink demon's blood to keep Jess safe."

"She wouldn't dare," Sam snapped.

"Sammy, she knows how much you care about Jess, so if it'll keep your girl safe she just might," Bobby said. "So we have to be prepared, just in case."

"She promised she never would again," Sam said sounding worried.

"She also promised to stay in the car," Dean quipped.

"No she didn't, you ordered her and Kae hasn't followed orders a day in her life," Sam said angrily.

"Look, your sister isn't one to let someone suffer because of something she's responsible for," Bobby said.

"This isn't Kae's fault," Sam finally admitted.

"Should've told her that this morning," Dean said bitterly.

"I didn't say shit to her this morning."

"Yeah and that always works with Kae," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"This isn't Sammy's fault, Dean. Kae would've gotten out of the car and followed Azazel's instructions no matter what Sammy did this morning and you know it," Bobby said hoping to stop the brewing argument between the boys.

"Let's just summon Meg," Sam said glaring at his brother.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Jess tensed as she watched Meg/Renee walk down the stairs. It kept running through her head that her best friend was trapped in there with the demon. She wondered if Renee knew what was going on or not. Jess hoped Renee was asleep and unaware of everything going on.

"Wake her up," Meg snapped.

Jess decided against arguing and shook the little girl in her arms,

"Kae, wake up."

Kae grabbed her head and opened her eyes slowly.

"I know how to make your headache go away," Meg taunted.

"No, I'm fine," Kae said looking down.

"Let's go."

"I'll see you in a little while," Kae tried, hoping that Jess would sit back down.

"No, I'm going with you," Jess said stubbornly.

"Just stay here, please Jess."

"She can come, I'm betting having her watching will motivate you to do your very best," Meg said sweetly as she walked out of the cell knowing the little girl and woman would follow her up the stairs.

Kae noticed Azazel right away and sighed heavily. If he was there to oversee today's tests it meant things were going to be extremely hard and to make matters worse Meg now had backup so trying to escape was out of the question.

"Kaelyn, how are you this morning?" Azazel asked smiling.

"Ready to watch my Dad kick your ass for taking me again. I'm betting he's getting close."

"Oh, Johnny and the boys are working on it, but I just have one more test so I'll probably finish before he decides to do something foolish. I would hate to scar Sammy's girlfriend's pretty face."

"Well, I'm ready if you are," Kae said boldly.

"Kae, no," Jess cut in.

"Jess, you don't know my little girl very well. You telling her no just made her want to do it twice as bad," Azazel said before looking at his daughter, "Bring them in."

Kae knew immediately that the six people Meg brought in were demons and the drink that was just put in front of her was full of demon's blood.

"I can't," Kae said her voice shaking slightly.

"You can try to do it without it, but I don't think you'll have too much success," Azazel said, "Meg, leave. If they summon you, go willingly. We'll be finished in a couple of hours."

"Have fun, Kae and don't worry, Jess I'll give Renee back to you tomorrow."

Azazel started at Kae and said,

"All six."

"Azazel, I can't. It took everything I had to pull one out yesterday and I'm weaker today," Kae tried tears forming.

"You know how to fix it."

"Please, I can't."

"Then Jess pays. Your choice," Azazel said smiling wickedly.

"I…" Kae stopped the second she saw Azazel getting up, "Ok. I'll try without it."

Kae focused on the first demon and tried with all of her might to pull the demon out. Jess watched in amazement as Kae turned paler and black smoke started coming out of one of the men's mouth. Kae kept going until the demon was gone completely. Kae fell onto the ground and Jess ran over to her. Kae was breathing like she had just run a mile at full steam.

"One down and five to go," Azazel said looking back. He wanted her to drink the blood. It was like drug for the kid after all and would give him that much more control over the situation. For the past five years he'd let John have his way, but the time was at hand. All the signs said Kae needed to be ready in five more years. If he could get her addicted to demon's blood his control would grow and the kid would start seeking him out and not the other way around.

"Look at her, she can't do it. The first one almost killed her," Jess said.

"She knows how to increase her power."

"No," Kae said firmly.

"Ok, on to number two," Azazel said smiling.

Kae turned her attention to the next demon. This one took over ten minutes, but Kae was able to pull it out. When she was finished she threw up and laid down on the floor relishing the coolness, her head was going to explode, she was sure of it. She looked over at the blood sitting on the table and knew it would help, but she also knew how it felt coming off of that high. She didn't want it, but knew she was going to have to use it sooner or later in order to pull the rest of the demons out of the bodies they were possessing.

Azazel let Kae lay there for ten minutes before saying,

"Next."

"She can't, it's killing her!" Jess said angrily tears running down her face.

"If you want to live, you better hope she can," Azazel said easily keeping an evil smile glued to his lips. "It's sitting there, Kaelyn all you have to do is ask. I'll even give you some of mine. Think of the power, it'll give you."

"No, I can do this," Kae said leaning against Jess.

"No Kae, you can't."

Kae looked at the third demon and started again. This time her nose started to bleed and she fell to the ground without being able to pull the demon out. Kae was dry heaving by the time Jess got her arms around her. Jess looked at Azazel with tears streaming down her face and begged,

"Please, let her stop and rest. I'm begging you."

"Sorry, no can do. She's my choice in this race. If you want to save her make her drink it."

"What is it?"

"Oh just some demon's blood, it's better than ovaltine, vitamins, and minerals, it'll make her big and strong."

"You want me to give her blood?" Jess asked her voice shaking.

"That or watch her die knowing it was your fault. I'm thinking Meg would like to take over your body next. She could spend some quality time helping Sammy grieve over his baby sister's death. I'm sure Meg will let you feel the good parts. Can you imagine watching your boyfriend make love to you knowing that it really isn't you?"

"Do..n..t l...l…l..isten," Kae said between heaves.

"Kaelyn, you've been possessed. Fun isn't it?"

Kae just turned her head.

"I could just kill Jess and let you go if you're ready to quit," Azazel mused.

"No," Kae said tears shining.

"So what do you say Kaelyn, take a little sip, feel better, complete this test, and go home to Daddy," Azazel said.

Kae looked at Jess and nodded her head yes.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Sam was the one to say the incantation and couldn't believe his eyes when it was Renee who showed up in the devil's trap.

"Renee?" Sam asked in shock.

"Sammy, I know it's been a few years but you hurt me," Meg said smiling.

"Where are they?" Dean asked throwing holy water and making the demon scream.

"You son of a bitch, you didn't need the holy water," Meg said wiping the water off her.

"So you're just going to tell us where they are?" Bobby asked.

"What time is it?" Meg asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"It's all about timing Sammy. You should know that by now," Meg said smiling brightly. "Kae just has a few more tests and my father's going to let her go. You know he doesn't keep her very long."

"What kind of tests?" Dean decided to ask. He knew by now that Meg loved to hear herself talk and maybe he would find out exactly what his sister was able to do now. Kae tended to downplay her abilities when she first got them until she was sure what she could do.

"Oh, my little Kaelyn has been keeping secrets. She can exorcise demons with her will."

"Awesome, I'll set her ass loose on you the minute we have her," Dean said. He was going to kill Kae. This really wasn't something she should've kept secret. Every demon on the planet was going to consider her a threat now and she was going to keep it a secret? What in the hell was she thinking?

"I don't think she'll be up for it this time. When I left my father was going to have her exorcise six demons that had disappointed him. She exorcised two a couple of days ago and one yesterday, I'm thinking she's either going to die which is my hope or take the demon's blood which is what my father wants," Meg said happily and screamed when Dean threw more holy water on her.

"Where are they?" Dean asked again

"Warehouse on Ninth. I'm sure they should be finished any minute. Just so you know if I'm not back. They're both dead," Meg said smiling smugly.

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby and said,

"I'll call you when we have them."

Dean walked out to the truck and climbed in.

"They are in a warehouse on Ninth. She won't give the full address until we release her."

"What does Azazel want?"

"Oh, your daughter forgot to mention that not only can she tell when a person has been possessed that she can exorcise a demon with her mind now."

"She can what?"

"Exorcise demons just by thinking about it. Azazel is having her kill a few of his goons right now. Oh and to make our day even brighter, he's offering the kid demon's blood."

John gripped the steering wheel and Dean saw the whites of his knuckles as the man drove. John was taking deep breaths trying to control his anger. As with most nights he wished he didn't give up the colt. He was dying to kill that son of a bitch. How in the hell could the bastard tempt a thirteen year old with demon's blood? It was like tempting a meth addict with a pipe full of burning meth. There was no way the kid was going to be able resist and if she was being pushed beyond her ability she was going to have to drink it.

"She's going to be ok," Dean said softly.

"I know," John said sighing heavily.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Jess walked over to the table and grabbed the glass of blood carrying it over to the little girl on the ground. Kae looked over pleadingly at Azazel and begged,

"Please don't make me. Just let us go."

"Sorry, I need to see what you can do. Take a sip and it'll make you all better," Azazel said.

Jess held the blood up to Kae's lips and asked,

"Will it help you?"

"Yes, but I don't want it."

"Take it or I kill Jess. I'm finished arguing with you today," Azazel said standing up.

Kae grabbed the glass and drank it down in one swig. To Jess's amazement Kae was up a few seconds later.

"Told you the best medicine ever," Azazel said smiling. "Hop to it kid. And remember it still won't work on me, so if you don't want me to hurt Jess I would just do as you're told."

Kae look directly at the four remaining demons. They were gone in a blink of an eye, Jess couldn't believe how quick Kae was able to do it and how much of a change that one glass of blood made. Kae looked awesome, but not really like herself.

"Kae?"

"I'm ok Jess, I promise. So?" Kae said with a look that said, 'what do you want now, asshole.'

"I'm a man of my word. You're free to leave. One more thing," Azazel said stopping at the door.

"Yeah?" Kae asked.

"Why don't you erase these mortals minds, I could just kill them, but I'm betting you don't want me to. Also call your father and tell him to release Meg or I'll kill Bobby and Sammy. Trust me I know exactly where they are," Azazel said opening his mind completely.

Kae nodded her head and tried to hold back the tears at what he had just shown her.

"Keep that in mind and make sure Sammy understands."

Kae nodded again and with that Azazel was gone.

Jess ran over and hugged Kae tightly before asking,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Give me a sec," Kae walked over to the six men tied to the chairs. All of who were struggling and looking scared. She said softly,

"Go to sleep and when you wake up you won't remember anything."

Jess watched in amazement as the men fell asleep.

"Jess will you help me untie them?"

Jess was over by Kae's side a few seconds later untying the men quickly.

"Come on let's go," Kae said the second they were finished.

Jess and Kae walked in silence for a few minutes before Kae decided to bring up what Jess was thinking,

"I don't know if I'm a demon or if drinking the blood'll make me a demon. I worry about it all the time. Dad tells me I'm not evil and I guess I believe him, but it's hard to know the truth."

Jess looked at Kae in shock.

"I've been able to read minds all of my life. I try not to do it very often, because if kinda sucks to know what people really think about you sometimes. I know most days you like me, but today I scare the shit out of you."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to think."

"I know, trust me most of the time I don't know what to think about all this either," Kae said giving Jess a smile.

"So what now?"

"Find a phone. I figure Dad's freaking out and I have to get a message to Sammy and Bobby telling them to let the fucking bitch go."

"What else did Azazel tell you when you read his mind?"

"That I had to hurry," Kae lied. There was no way Kae was telling her the truth. She just hoped she had time to talk to Sammy alone before she started to withdraw from the demon's blood. Kae felt her pocket and sighed. The son of a bitch gave her another vile. The question was if she was going to use it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kae Tells John, Well Almost All**

John's phone rang less than five minutes after Dean got into the truck. He didn't recognize the number but hoped with all of his might that it was his daughter,

"Winchester."

"Hey Dad," Kae said brightly.

"Where are you?" John demanded trying hard to keep the anger out of his voice.

"In believe it or not an actual phone booth on Ninth and Simmons. I'm feeling kinda like superman right now," Kae teased hoping to lighten the mood. Jess smiled at the joke, but John just growled,

"Give me five and I'll be there. Don't move."

"Yes, sir. Dad, tell Sammy and Bobby to let Meg go. Azazel knows where they are and promised to kill them if they didn't do it right away."

"Understood."

"They're coming and should be here in a few minutes," Kae said quietly looking down.

"Are you still ok?" Jess asked. The kid who was joking around less than ten seconds ago seemed like she just had all of the life sucked out of her.

"Yeah but, my Dad's mad at me."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, when he hears about me drinking demon's blood, he's gonna be pissed," Kae said trying not to cry. She hated when anyone in the family was mad at her. It wasn't like she didn't deserve their anger; she had fucked up royally the past few days.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

"It won't help. I promised I'd never do it again."

"But you would've died without it."

"I know and he knows, but it's still bad, especially when I come off it."

"How bad's it going to be when you come off it?"

"Imagine a person trying to get off drugs and going through withdrawal. It's about ten times worse than that," Kae said trying not to allow the fear she was feeling show through and decided maybe it was time to get upbeat again. Man she was feeling bipolar right now, but she needed to make sure Jess was ok and if joking around would help she would do it.

"I'm sorry, Kae," Jess said putting her arm around the little girl.

"It's my fault. All I had to do was go to Bobby's. Instead I stole Dean's car, driving his car rocked by the way. If you ever have a chance to drive it take it. He's a little obsessive about the thing though, so I wouldn't bank on getting your chance, unless you're into grand theft auto like me," Kae said smiling before adding, "besides the kick ass drive, it was all for not. Azazel wasn't interested in Sammy this time."

"You didn't know that when came though you were just being a good sister and looking out for your older brother."

"I know but Azazel never would've gotten his hands on you if I had just followed orders," Kae said then gave Jess a mischievously smile before adding, "I really suck at following orders. Always have and probably always will."

Jess smiled back and decided two things; first drinking the demon's blood didn't make Kae evil and second that she would go to bat for her, she wasn't going to let Sammy's family blame her for anything.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"How does she sound?" Dean asked worriedly.

"She drank the blood. No doubt about it."

"Fuck. I can't go through that again," Dean said almost whining.

"I'll find you a hunt or you can stay with your brother, so you won't have to," John tried. He knew Dean wouldn't take him up on the offer, just as he knew the next words that were going to come out of the kid's mouth,

"No, I can't leave you and Kae alone either. It's too much for one person to deal with."

"Dean, I can handle it, I promise."

"I know you can, but I don't want you to. I can't leave Kae when she goes through that either," Dean said and waited for a couple of minutes before adding, "Hey Dad, you might want to give her a break when she's completely healed. You could even let Sammy deal with her behavior this time. I'm betting she's been through more than enough the past two days and getting off the demon's blood is punishment in itself."

"You already heard my punishments, Dean and I'm not changing my mind about them."

"Come on Dad."

"No, your sister needs to learn how to follow orders."

"But…"

"Dean, that's enough," John said in a tone that Dean knew better than to argue with.

"Yes, sir," Dean said looking down and decided he would try again while Kae was recovering.

John and Dean drove the rest of the way in silence. Jess was standing there with her arm protectively around Kae.

"Jess looks like she's about to go to war," Dean said smiling thinking this just might help his cause. If he could get Sammy on his side, maybe just maybe their father would chill out.

"Your sister probably whined about her upcoming punishments," John said smiling back.

"You know she won't get Sammy on her side this time. No matter what his girl has to say about it," Dean said hoping he was wrong.

"Jess doesn't know that even if Kae probably does," John said.

Dean got out so Jess could get into the center of the truck and held Kae on his lap.

"You ok?" Dean asked when she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"No seriously," Dean asked kissing the top of her head.

"Just tired," Kae tried not wanting to get into it with Jess in the truck. She also wanted to test the waters to see just how much she'd actually have to tell them.

"You drank demon's blood so there's no way in hell you're tired," John said angrily.

"She had to drink it," Jess said just as angry.

"Hey Dad, that's Sammy's girlfriend, Jess," Kae said taking her head off of Dean's shoulder deciding to head off the argument. Sammy had found someone who was almost as stubborn, as well, the whole Winchester family.

John nodded his head. He really didn't know what to say. In the girl's mind he was sure he was just some asshole that didn't have the time for his son and didn't want the kid to go to college. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Don't mind him, Jess. When he's mad he gets all quiet and doesn't remember that he's not mad at everyone in the stupid truck," Kae snapped.

John glared at his daughter, but understood her anger. She had probably been protecting Jess for the past couple of days and felt the need to keep doing so.

They arrived at the second warehouse thankfully a few minutes later. Kae jumped quickly out of the car, with Dean and Jess following her. There was no way Kae was going out of John's sight so he snapped angrily,

"Don't even think about going with Dean into that warehouse little girl."

"I have to talk to Sammy, Dad. It's important."

"Whatever you have to say to Sammy can wait. You and I have a lot to discuss," John said harshly.

"Dad, you don't understand…"

"I know you want to see your brother and I promise, you'll get to see Sammy before we head up to Bobby's," John compromised seeing the temper tantrum brewing, not that he couldn't handle it, but like Dean said the kid had probably been through hell in the past two days.

"Yes, sir," Kae said. Dean gave her a hug of encouragement before she dragged herself back to the truck and climbed in. This was the last place she wanted to be right now. She could almost see the anger radiating off of her father and she hated knowing that the anger was going to be aimed at her the minute they reached the motel.

John started the truck and they made their way back towards the motel. Kae shot furtive looks at her father hoping to see a little understanding with his anger, but didn't see any. Shit this was going to suck big time. She knew the man wouldn't punish her until the demon's blood was totally out of her system, but she didn't want to hear the lecture that she knew was coming and she sure as hell didn't want to relive the past few days and that was exactly what was going to happen the minute they reached the motel.

John opened the door to the motel and ushered his daughter in. Kae decided to sit on the far bed and looked down finding her shoes fascinating all of a sudden. She knew that she would have to look him in the eye sooner or later, but right now she decided the ground was a much better place to look. John walked over and put two fingers under her chin making her look him in the eye before he asked,

"So, do you want to tell me why you got out of the car after both of your brothers both ordered you not to?"

"Azazel called and said he had Jess, so I had to go," Kae tried.

"You know damn well we could've used a devil's trap to get Meg and do a trade."

"He wasn't going to give you time," Kae argued.

"How do you know that?"

"I know Azazel and I knew if I didn't do what he said right away, he would've killed Jess. I couldn't let that happen, Dad. This was all my fault because I didn't follow orders. Yeah, I thought Sammy was in danger but I should've let you handle it and I know that now," Kae said looking down.

"Head up Kaelyn," John said and waited for her to follow the order before adding in a sharp tone, "You're right you should've followed orders, you know we give them to you for a reason. Maybe you don't like them or you don't agree with them, but no matter what you should always follow our orders. You should know that by now. This isn't the first time that your not following my or your brother's orders has caused a major problem for our family."

"I know that Dad and I'm really sorry," Kae said tearing up.

"I know you're sorry kiddo and I know you didn't think this would happen, but it did and now you're going to go through hell getting off the demon's blood, not to mention the toll this has taken on your body, plus I'm betting that you'll have a headache for at least a month. All of those things wouldn't be happening if you would have just listened to Dean, got into the car and went to Bobby's."

Kae shook her head yes. Tears started to fall and John decided to take pity on the kid and picked her up. He wanted to hold her before they started talking about her new ability. He knew Kae was going to get defensive, but he wanted her to feel his love before they started fighting. He wondered if things would have been different if he held Sammy before he knew they were going to get into a fight, but he'd never know.

"So tell me about your new ability."

"I guess Meg told on me, huh?" Kae asked knowing if she looked up she would see anger that she didn't want to see. She just wanted to stay in his arms and feel safe, something that she hadn't felt in the past few days.

"I shouldn't have to find out from a demon that you have a new ability and you know it," John said harshly.

"Dad, I…," Kae sighed because she knew it was stupid not to tell John and Dean about the new ability, but she had a good reason at least in her mind so decided to start from there, "What would you've done if I told you I could pull demons out of the people they are possessing?"

"This isn't about what would've happened, it's about what did happen, Kaelyn," John said angrily.

Kaelyn pushed herself out of John's arms angrily and said,

"You know you would've fucking locked me…OW…Dad."

"Kaelyn, I don't care how angry you are, you will keep a respectful tone and you will not swear at me," John bellowed after landing three hard swats.

"Sorry, Dad."

"And you're right I would've locked you up until I knew it was safe."

"But it's not fair. I shouldn't have to be locked away," Kae whined.

"Well you're grounded until further notice, so it won't be a problem now," John said matter of factly.

"Azazel knows what I can do, so I really…"

"Kaelyn, you're in the bunker for at least two weeks the second you recover from the demon's blood."

"I can't…"

"Oh you can and you will. This is not a negotiation; it's what's going to happen. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Kae looked down at the floor again, hating this and knew that things were about to get worse, because it was time to talk about the past two days and she really wasn't ready and didn't want to do it.

"What happened when you got to the warehouse?" John asked.

"Azazel, Meg, and Jess were there. Azazel wanted to test me, so he brought in the demon who was possessing the gardener from the college. He was one of the demons that tried to get Jess and I the day before. I begged him to take Jess out of the room, but of course the bastard wouldn't do it. He likes having control over me and having Jess in the room would give it to him and he knew it. He did allow me to put her to sleep though, that didn't make Jess too happy. Anyway, I…" Kae started crying again. John took her in his arms again hoping to give her enough strength to get through what happened. He knew it wasn't easy and no matter how tuff his little girl tried to be, she was still just a scared kid.

"I got you sweetheart. Just tell me what happened, you're safe now," John said softly rubbing her back. Kae took a deep breath and continued,

"I got mad at Azazel and decided to turn my new ability on him. He let me do it for a couple of minutes, I think he was trying to wear me out and then he told me I couldn't exorcise him that way and that I needed to quit playing around. So, I turned my attention on the gardener and pulled the demon out. He…then…" Kae started crying again and John held her closer while he let her cry herself out.

"Baby, I need to know what happened. The good, the bad, and the ugly," John said the second she was finished. Kae shook her head yes and hid her face in his shirt before whispering,

"Azazel asked the man his name and age. The man told us and then Azazel told the guy he was going to die because of me and then he snapped the guy's neck."

Tears rocked Kae's world once again. John rubbed her back and told her over and over that it wasn't her fault. Kae finally stopped crying and John coaxed,

"What happened next?"

"Meg left Jess in the room with the dead body, I begged her to move Jess or the body, but of course the bitch wouldn't move Jess no matter how much I begged. Then Meg and I played the name the monster and how do you kill it game like always and I passed with flying colors, so Meg gave me kudos for that. I passed out sometime during the testing and they took me to where they were keeping Jess. Jess woke me up and we kinda fought about me and the demons. Can you believe she swatted me more than once?" Kae asked indignantly.

John chuckled before asking,

"So what happened next?"

"I had a bad headache and went to sleep for a bit then Meg came to get us so I could do more tests. Azazel was there and he brought in a cup of blood plus six demons for me to fight. Dad, I promise I tried to do it without the blood, but after two, I couldn't do it anymore. I begged Azazel to let us go, but he wouldn't. Jess was in danger, so I had to do it. Please don't be mad at me," Kae begged looking into John's eyes.

"I understand why you did it. Trust me I'm not happy about it, but I know you didn't have a choice. Plus I'm betting your coming off the blood plus your sentence in the bunker is going to be enough punishment for drinking the blood again."

"Maybe it won't be so bad this time," Kae said thinking about the vile in her pocket.

"Kae, it's bad every time and you know it. How much did you take?"

"Probably the most I've ever had. But I'm older and I've had it a few times now," Kae tried again.

"I hope you're right," John sighed, "So why do you need to talk to Sammy so bad."

"I just want to apologize," Kae said, "So can I go see Sammy now?"

"No, I want to wait for Dean and Bobby to get back and I want you to get some rest. Plus I want to give Jess and Sammy some alone time."

"Dad, I have to talk to Sammy before he talks to Jess."

"No, your brother has the right to hear what happened down there from Jess first."

"But Dad."

"End of discussion."

"Please."

"What part of end of discussion don't you understand tonight?"

Kae threw herself back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

"Is there something else you need to tell me? Is that why you're worried about what Jess is going to say?"

"No sir," Kae said a little too quickly.

"Kaelyn, don't lie to me."

"I'm not Dad, I just want him to know what I said to Jess before he talks to her," Kae said thinking that was a plausible excuse and was partially true.

"It'll be ok, your brother has enough experience working in the business so he'll be able to follow along with your reasoning and what you may or may not have told Jess."

"But…"

"That's enough Kaelyn."

"Yes, sir," Kae said as she turned towards the wall so the tears could fall without her father noticing.

John saw that his baby was crying again and wanted to hold her, but decided to let it go for now.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Jess ran into the warehouse just as Meg was leaving Renee's body.

"Jess, Sam? What am I doing here?" Renee asked her voice shaking with fear.

"We kinda partied a little too hard last night and you know…" Dean said giving the girl his sexiest smile.

"So I went out with you last night?" Renee asked the sexy man standing before her and was pissed that she didn't remember a thing.

"Oh yeah and we had a blast. We need to do it again sometime," Dean said hoping this was going to distract the girl and hoped that she wouldn't remember what had actually happened to her. It was time to turn on the Dean Winchester charm big time.

"Did we…"

"No, I like my girls lively, but we can rectify that any time you want," Dean said smiling deviously.

Sam shook his head and thanked God for Dean's ability to smooth talk women.

Dean drove Renee home while Bobby, Sammy, and Jess finished cleaning up the warehouse. Renee smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss before climbing out of the Impala.

"Next time you visit your brother, let's get together again. I promise to keep my drinking under control," Renee said smiling.

"Sounds great," Dean said rolling up the window. He put the car into gear and headed back towards the warehouse.

Bobby, Sam and Jess climbed in.

"Dean, I ordered Chinese for me and Jess can we stop and pick it up before you take us home.

"Sure."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached the apartment Sam said,

"Ask Dad if I can see Kae before you head up to Bobby's."

"Ok. I don't know how much time we have…"

"She drank demon's blood?" Sam asked angrily.

Jess had never seen Sam that angry and said quickly,

"She would've died if she wouldn't have taken it."

"Doesn't matter," Sam spat.

"It does matter and I won't let you punish her for saving our lives and that's exactly what she did by drinking the demon's blood," Jess challenged.

"I'll ah see you tomorrow," Dean said shutting the door of the Impala and leaving the angry couple alone.

They watched as the Impala pulled out of the driveway before walking into the apartment. Sam opened up the Chinese food containers and handed Jess a beer. She looked like hell and all Sam wanted to do was hold her. He could just imagine what the poor girl thought about all this and he wouldn't blame her for anything she did. He wondered if he should have Kaelyn erase her mind, but decided that maybe he would leave it up to Jess.

"How ya doing?" Sam asked.

Jess just shrugged her shoulders and said,

"I honestly don't know what to think, except that you're little sister is probably the bravest most determined person I've ever met in my life."

Sam smiled and said,

"The determined part is a pain in the ass big time."

"Sam, what is your Dad going to do to her for drinking the demon's blood. Kae was worried about it."

"Jess, my Dad's an asshole, but the one thing that I know for sure is that he loves us. Her using her abilities and keeping secrets about what she can do is a big deal."

"I get that Sam, but just listening to you out there doesn't give me high hopes that your family is going to take into consideration what happened the past two days. It was awful Sam. That little girl kept me safe and calm. She was able to keep kidding around knowing that she was fading away, so that I would feel better."

"Jess, if Kae had been honest and upfront about everything none of this would have happened."

"She was worried about you Sam."

"I know, but Jess her abilities are…"

"Scary as hell," Jess admitted.

"And dangerous as hell. You saw what happened because she used them to the extreme…"

"But she didn't have a choice."

"She would've if she would've just been honest and followed orders."

"You do realize that she's only thirteen and teenagers are notoriously secretive and don't listen worth a damn."

"Kae's different and we expect more out of her because of it."

"So you think she should be punished for saving my life?" Jess asked angrily.

"No Jess, she should be punished for stealing Dean's car and lying about her abilities."

"She was punished for stealing Dean's car and her time with that demon should be enough punishment for lying about her abilities," Jess said.

Sam just sighed and asked,

"Do you want Kae to erase your memory?"

"No," Jess said firmly.

"Are you sure? You've been through a lot."

"And I learned a lot too. Sam, I promise if I ever find out that you had your sister erase my memory I will break up with you and never talk to you again. Now do you think Renee will remember anything?"

"Not sure."

"Will you ask Kae to erase her memory?"

"Sure. I love you Jess and I'm so sorry that this happened," Sam said pulling her into his arms. Jess kissed him gently before saying,

"I love you too and nothing is ever going to change that."

"Unless, I let my kid sister erase your memory," Sam teased making Jess punch him.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae turned over on the bed the second she heard the door open. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she'd done. Dean rushed over and pulled her into his arms glaring at his father.

"Hi Bobby," Kae said snuggling into Dean's chest. She didn't know where Bobby's head was at right now.

"Come here little girl," Bobby said gruffly. He needed to have her in his arms. Sure he was pissed at the kid, but there was no way in hell that he was going to punish her. Times like these he was happy that he was Uncle Bobby not Daddy Bobby.

Kae walked over slowly and Bobby pulled her into his arms and asked,

"Are you ok?"

"For now, but your dungeon is going to be put into use in a couple of days," Kae admitted.

"Why do you keep hurting my baby girl?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"I don't mean to Bobby, but things just seem to happen."

"Well, I know your Daddy and brothers have this. So the only punishment I'm giving you is dish duty for at least month," Bobby said holding her tightly. Kae just leaned into him and sighed.

"Bobby, a word," John said knowing that Dean needed some alone time with his baby sister.

Kae and Dean watched as their father and Bobby left the motel room.

"Come here kiddo," Dean said holding out his arms.

Kae ran into them and was so happy when Dean held her tightly.

"I know you already told Dad what happened and you don't want to talk about again tonight, but do you promise to tell what happened when you're all better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for not making me do it tonight and thanks for not yelling at me for not staying in the car."

"I figured Dad took care or it or will take care of it when you're all better. So, how are you really?"

"Scared."

"Of what?"

"That Sammy will never forgive me," Kae said and started to cry.

"Want to know a secret?" Dean whispered into her blond hair.

"Yeah."

"He already said it wasn't your fault and he's already forgiven you. I don't think you're getting out of his beating your ass, but you two will be good as soon as he finishes."

"Jess, really doesn't know what to think about all this. When she saw me…"

"Pull out the demons using just your will," Dean finished letting his little sister know that he already knew the truth.

"Meg's the biggest tattle tale ever," Kae said smiling.

Dean laughed at the childish phrase and loved the feeling that Kae was laughing along with him. The kid was amazing. In the next couple of days she would be writhing in pain, but right now she acted like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Will you take me over to Sammy's?"

"After breakfast, ok?"

"I would rather go tonight," Kae tried.

"I would've rathered you stayed in the car yesterday, but we always don't get what we want," Dean said smiling.

Kae just smiled at her brother and knew better than to argue with him right then. Instead she leaned into his warmth and started to drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Kae and Sam**

Kae woke up and looked around the room. The first thing she noticed was that her father wasn't there; she guessed he was taking Bobby to the airport. She didn't want to wait for the man to get back and decided to try and wake up her older brother. Dean loved his sleep and Kae knew that he hadn't been getting much of it in the past couple of days, another thing that was her fault. Kae took a deep breath and sent out a questioning,

"Dean?"

"Kae, it's been a hell of a couple of days, please go back to sleep," Dean whined not wanting or bothering to turn over. There was no way in hell he was getting up yet.

"But I have to see Sammy," Kae tried.

"Dad will take you when he gets back."

"Where'd he go?" Kae asked sitting up.

"He took Bobby to the airport and went to pick us up some breakfast," Dean mumbled, "so lay your ass back down and let me get another hour of sleep."

"I'm not tired so I'm gonna take a shower."

"If your ass leaves this room, I'm gonna kill you. Got it?"

"I'm not going anywhere, promise."

"A real promise or I'll stay in the Impala promise?"

"A real one, Dean…"

"I know kiddo," Dean said and felt a little guilty about the jab. He knew Kae was wallowing in guilt and probably would until she talked to Sam this morning. He should've given her a break, but honestly he was a little pissed about her not listening to him and that she was about to go through hell because of it not to mention how worried he was about her the entire time she was within Azazel's clutches . All of those emotions made him turn over and look at his little sister sitting on the cot before asking, "How about you climb into bed with me instead and get a little more sleep?"

Kae wanted Dean's arms around her. She was starting to worry about the pain of the demon's blood leaving her and she kept thinking about the vile she'd tucked away in her duffle the night before. She needed his strength to keep her from taking it just to keep away the pain she knew was coming. Kae climbed into her older brother's bed and started,

"Do you think…"

"I told you last night, Sammy's going to forgive you and he's going to kick your ass," Dean said giving her a smile.

"Now or later?"

"You're pretty strong after drinking the demon's blood and Dad's pretty strict about punishing you when you're sick. So my guess no spanking for you today, unless you piss him off and since you rock at pissing people off, you'll probably find yourself over Sammy's knee today," Dean teased making Kae push him.

"I mean is he going to forgive me before I go up to Bobby's?"

"Yeah, he's gonna forgive you before we go, but I'm still gonna have to drive down here again so he can kick your ass," Dean said and started tickling his little sister.

"I don't think Jess will let him," Kae giggled before she pushed him away.

"I think she'll go to bat for you too, but Sammy's too much like Dad and usually won't change his mind when it comes to punishing you. So are you going to let me sleep or not?"

Kae just snuggled in as an answer.

Dean kissed the top of her head and said,

"Love ya kiddo."

"Love you too."

John walked in almost an hour later and smiled at the picture of his little girl sleeping on Dean's chest with Dean's arm protectively around her. He knew Dean woke up the second he opened the door, but didn't say anything hoping the boy would go back to sleep.

"Hi Dad," Kae whispered about a half hour later, not moving her head off of Dean's chest. She wasn't ready to let Dean go yet.

"Come here," John said opening his arms. He was happy that she didn't have any nightmares the night before; she would have enough of those to last a lifetime when she came off the blood.

Kae got one more hug from Dean before she slid off the bed and ran into her father's arms.

"How are you feeling this morning?" John asked feeling her head and then her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Ok, but I'm kinda hungry. Azazel isn't big on feeding people," Kae said smiling.

"I got you chocolate chip pancakes," John said smiling indulgently.

"Really? Did you get me a café mocha too?" Kae asked excitedly spotting the Starbucks cups John was holding. He sometimes got her one when he was being indulgent.

"Nope, white milk."

"Yum," Kae said rolling her eyes.

"You got me a coffee right?" Dean asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Of course. After we eat do you mind taking Kae over to see Sammy? I figure we have about ten to fifteen more hours before she needs to be in Bobby's bunker."

"Dad…" Kae started.

"I'm not arguing about this. You're in that bunker, got it?"

"Yes sir," Kae said in defeat.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. John was stressed just thinking about his baby getting off the demon's blood, Dean was stressed about Sammy and Kae's talk, and Kae was stressed about talking to Sammy alone. She wanted to tell him everything, but didn't think she was going to tell him about the vile unless absolutely necessary. It was going to be hard enough to tell him everything else and she was afraid that he might not do what she knew needed to be done. Hell, she didn't want to do it either.

The second they were finished eating Kae got into the shower to get ready for the day. She knew it was going to be a very very long day, especially if Sammy followed her plan. The second Dean walked into the bathroom to get ready she looked at her father and said,

"Dad, I really need to talk to Sammy alone. Can you tell Dean that? I know he's in big brother protective mode and is afraid that Sammy is going to do something drastic. Sure Sammy's pissed at me, but I don't think he's going to go kamikaze on my ass today," Kae said smiling.

"I already did. And if you don't watch your language, I might go kamikaze on your ass though," John growled.

"Yes, sir," Kae said but couldn't keep the smile of off her face.

John just shook his head and got back to his research. He wanted to give Caleb more than enough information on the hunt the kid was taking for them while they were taking care of Kae. He was going to ask Dean just to take the job but really didn't want to fight with the kid about leaving Kae when she was in danger. Coming off demon's blood was dangerous no matter what his daughter had to say about it. He understood the boy's love for his sister would always trump his need to hunt.

Dean walked out of the bathroom a half an hour later and took his sister's hand walking her to the Impala. Dean popped Metallica into the tape deck. The first song that came up was _Some Kind of Monster_. Kae smiled, she knew Dean hummed this song when he was stressed and decided to break the silence by asking,

"Do you think Sammy's going to kill me or something?"

"No why?" Dean asked in shock.

"_Some Kind of Monster_," Kae said pointing to the radio.

"What about _Some Kind of Monster_?"

"You hum it when you're stressed or worried about something."

Dean laughed because it was true, not that he realized it until now.

"No, just worried about the next month or so. I hate it when the demon's blood leaves you."

"Maybe it won't be so bad this time."

"And maybe I'll be the next President of the United States," Dean scoffed.

"Dean, we don't know what's going to happen. I'm stronger than I've ever been before, so maybe it won't be that bad."

"I hope so kiddo. I hope so. Now shut your cake hole and let me listen to my music," Dean said giving her a big smile.

Kae smiled back and turned up the radio.

"Do you want me to stay," Dean asked when they pulled up to the apartment.

"Would you mind hanging out here with Jess and letting Sammy and I take the Impala for a bit?" Kae tried.

"Should've told me before we left because I would've grabbed the truck," Dean teased.

Kae knew from the sound of Dean's voice that he was going to do what she asked. Sam had the door to the apartment opened the second he heard the Impala. Dean laughed when Sam asked,

"Hey will you stay with Jess and let me borrow the Impala? I want to introduce Kae to the real Renee."

"Just watch her ok?" Dean said.

"The Impala or me," Kae teased making Dean pull her into a hug.

"You know you'll always run a close second to the Impala," Dean teased back.

"Don't worry, I got both of them and I promise I won't let Kae use her abilities too much. I just want to make sure Renee isn't affected because of us."

"Got ya. Kae, listen to Sammy and Sammy, give her a chance," Dean ordered.

Both of his younger siblings nodded their heads before getting into the Impala. Sam started the engine and said,

"Let's take care of Renee first and then I was thinking about going down to the beach to talk. What do you think?"

"Sounds good," Kae said softly. She heard the anger in Sam's voice. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but they were so close that it was easy for Kae to pick it up.

They pulled up to Renee's a little while later and Sam knocked on the door. Renee opened the door looking horrible. Kae scanned her quickly and knew Renee had some recollections about what had happened when Meg had control over her body.

"I remember you. She… it's really confusing…Sam…What happened to me?" Renee asked.

"Renee, the past two days you hung out with Sam, Jess, and Dean. You went to the bar and drank way too much and the only thing you remember is that these were two of the greatest days of your life," Kae said and looked at Sam for approval. Sam nodded his head and gave her a small smile. "Go take a nap and you'll wake up feeling full of energy and ready for fun."

Kae followed Sam back to the Impala and they drove to the beach in silence. The beach was always one of their favorite places, both loved the water and it always calmed them. Today they needed the tranquility that the ocean would bring and they both knew it. They sat there in silence both trying to figure out the right thing to say. Sam was the one, who finally broke the silence by looking over at his baby sister and saying,

"Listen, I love you and that's never going to change, but you have to know that I'm beyond pissed at you right now. How could you put yourself and Jess in danger like that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Kae tried.

"You didn't do it on accident either. Fuck Kaelyn! Every move you've made in hell what the last four months has been completely and utterly stupid. This is probably the most dangerous ability you've ever had and that's saying a lot. Why in the hell didn't you tell…"

"I didn't know I could pull the demons out of the body's they inhabited until a couple of days ago, Sammy," Kae pleaded.

Sam looked in her eyes and knew she wasn't lying about that.

"Ok, but the second you found out you could you should've told Dad and you know it."

"Dad would've locked me up," Kae said knowing Sam no longer was on her side on this subject because it no longer affected him, but it was her reason for not telling John or Dean about the ability.

"Yeah and he'd be right this time."

"Sammy, how many ass whippings did we take because we didn't want Dad to lock us up?"

"Too many and we deserved every single one of them because we were dumb kids who didn't know what was good for them. Dad doesn't lock you up to be mean, it's to keep you safe."

"You say that now because Dad doesn't lock you up anymore and keeping me safe lets you live your normal life. You don't give a shit about me having one," Kae snapped.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Sam said angrily.

"It's not bullshit Sammy. If Dad drove up here and said Sammy you're in danger get your ass in the car and drive up to Bobby's what would you say?" Kae asked knowing Sam had two choices fess up or lie and Sammy usually didn't lie to her.

"Last week I would've told him to kiss my ass, but after yesterday, I'm really not too sure."

"At least you're honest," Kae said.

"Kae, I've never lied to you. Same can't be said about your lying to me though and that really hurts," Sam said honestly.

Kae couldn't keep the tears away at that point. Even though she promised herself that she wouldn't cry no matter what happened this morning, she deserved Sammy's anger and would do anything to make him forgive her.

"Sorry kiddo, tears aren't going to work today, I'm too angry. You put the two most important women in my life in danger to keep a secret that you had no right to keep," Sam said but was unable to not pull the kid into a hug.

"I'm really sorry, Sammy," Kae said once she was finished crying.

"I get that but sorry doesn't solve anything and doesn't change what happened."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kae asked.

"How about start by being honest with me?"

"Ok," Kae said a little leery of what Sam might say next.

"Did you read Jess once Azazel let you go?"

"Yeah."

"One word answers aren't going to cut it today, Kaelyn and you know it," Sam snapped.

"Fine, I freak her out, but she doesn't think I'm evil. She honestly thought I was when I drank the blood and after I pulled the demons out. I kinda called her on it, so it helped pave the way to making sure she knew I wasn't this terrible person who might kill her in her sleep," Kae said giving Sam a little smile that he didn't return, "She's worried about your having demon's blood in you and what that might do to your future children. She loves you more than anything, but is freaked out by our life and never ever wants to be captured by demons again, but honestly no sane human being would. I had a lot of Azazel's blood, so I honestly didn't read her for very long and I knew all that," Kae added when she saw the anger on her brother's face.

"Azazel gave you his blood this time?" Sam asked in shock.

"I think so. I've never felt this powerful before, but I've never had that much before either. It was like drinking a Big Gulp from 7 Eleven."

Sam was quiet for a few minutes before asking,

"So what's Dad's plan?"

"Take me to Bobby's and make my life a living hell," Kae said giving Sam a quick smile.

This time Sam smiled back and said,

"I heard that he's giving you the full treatment."

"Think you can…"

"Oh hell no. Be happy I'm not beating your ass today and you have Jess to thank for that. She said, I'd be on the couch for a week if I did," Sam said giving his sister another smile.

"I love her."

"Me too. So she said you seemed shaken by something Azazel showed you."

Kae shook her head no, because she wasn't ready yet.

"Kae, full disclosure time and you better not lie to me or keep anything from me or I'll beat your ass, no matter how long I have to sleep on the couch."

"Sammy, you have to promise to listen to everything. You won't like it, hell I don't like it."

"It's Azazel I don't like anything the demon says or does. We really need to kill that son of a bitch."

"I've been saying that for years," Kae said giving him a smile.

"So?" Sam prompted.

"We only have five more years at the most and we have to keep everyone that we love away from this if we want them to live."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jess, Dad, Dean, and Bobby aren't allowed to remember that I have this new ability. The only reason you get to know is because you're one of his children too and he thinks it's great that you get a sneak preview of the great things you'll be able to do when you get your abilities."

"How in the hell are you going to do that?"

"I'm really strong right now and I think I can erase all of their minds."

"You can't. Kaelyn, this ability is too much for you to handle it on your own and I'm too far away to help."

"He promised to keep the other demons away."

"Unless he changes his mind, that bastard never keeps his promises."

"Unless he wants to make sure I'll do something or he wants to make my life miserable. He wants to make sure I do this so he showed me two futures. The first one he lets them live because they don't know about my new ability. The second one is if they know about my ability. He'll kill them the same way he killed your mom and my parents. He showed me Jess, Dad, Dean, and Bobby hanging from the ceiling with their bellies cut open and then he set them on fire. He promised I would see every single one and there'd be no way to stop it. Sammy, I can't let it happen so I'm going to do this with or without your blessing," Kae said tears falling hard.

Sam pulled her into his arms and said,

"We have to have a plan, kiddo. Dad is pretty strong and he's known since the day he met you when you're reading his mind, this is going to be a lot harder to do. Dean will be a little tricky, but I think you can do it. As for Jess, if you're erasing her mind, let's just get rid of everything. I think her being totally in the dark is the best way to go. Our biggest problem is time. I'm thinking you have what less than ten hours before you start going through withdrawal, so I have no idea how we're going to get to Bobby's in time."

"Azazel kinda gave me a way," Kae said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked and had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

Kae reached in her pocket and pulled out the vile of blood.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose. Was he actually going to let his little sister give herself a second dose of demon's blood?

"It's the only way and you know it."

"It's not the only way."

"We can't get to Bobby's and back…"

"Dad's taking you up there."

"Sammy, think about it. If I erase Dad and Dean's memories here, Bobby could say something and the dam breaks open. I have to erase Bobby's mind before Dad and Dean take me up there and you know it."

Sam looked out at the ocean. He knew the kid was right, but he really didn't want to do this and he really didn't know how to go about it safely. Kae had already put herself through too…FUCK!

"Take it you don't like what my baby girl wants you to do," Azazel said leaning into the passenger side window of the Impala.

"Azazel, you've put her through so much. Why do you want her to be alone with this ability?" Sam demanded.

Azazel waved his hand and they were all sitting outside on a bench. Kae scooted quickly next to Sam.

"Because John won't let her practice and Kaelyn you will practice this ability."

"I thought you said…"

"I won't let them harm you. I'll always be in the background to make sure you're safe."

"I can't do too many without the blood," Kae argued.

"All you have to do it ask," Azazel said.

"You're not getting her addicted!" Sam bellowed.

"Don't get all huffy, Sammy. I will only send let's say one every three or four months. That's way you don't have to have the blood and I get what I want. Everyone wins," Azazel smiling.

"Why can't you erase their memories?" Kae asked.

"Because I want you to do it," Azazel said simply.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Punishment and because I want to see if you'll follow my orders better than you follow your Daddy's."

Kae looked at Sammy.

"And you'll kill them if she doesn't do this," Sam asked.

"Go for a walk Kaelyn, I want to talk to your brother alone," Azazel said.

Kae looked at Sam who shook his head yes. The minute Kae was away.

"I can give you the life you always wanted. I won't bring Mary back from the dead, but in your mind I can give you the normal childhood you always wanted. John would still be in your life and would support you wanting to be in college. You would have a home to go to every break and you would never know of my existence."

"What do I have to do in return?"

"Give me Kaelyn. She won't remember you or your family. In her mind she would have grown up with me. I promise it'll be a pretty good childhood for the kid…"

"No, I won't give Kae up ever," Sam said firmly.

"Then if you want the rest of your family and your girlfriend to live, you'll help your sister erase their minds and you'll let her take the extra dose so she can do it."

"What do you get off on her writhing in pain as she comes off the…"

"I'm a demon," Azazel said simply.

"We'll do what you say, so you can leave," Sam snapped looking at the little girl who was down at the coast line.

"Be good Sammy boy."

With that Azazel was gone. Sam called Kae back over and said,

"I have enough on a credit card, so we can fly up and see Bobby first."

"What did Azazel want?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"He gave you the third option didn't he?"

"The third option?"

"To get rid of me. I was selfish and didn't go that route and I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Kaelyn Winchester, I'll never ever let you go, neither would Dad or Dean," Sam said harshly.

Kae just smiled brightly at Sam.

"So how are we going to…" Kae started.

"You're right if Dad and Dean talked to Bobby after you erased their memories the memories might come back, but I don't want to head up there first. You're going to need to use the most power on Dad and Dean."

"Ok."

"When you erase their minds put them to sleep for twelve hours."

"Ok."

"Kae, this is going to be tricky. I really don't want you to drink the blood unless you absolutely have to and when you do drink it I want you to take just a couple of sips at a time."

"But…"

"He wants you to become an addict and you know it. Small sips and that's only if you need it," Sam said firmly.

"Yes sir."

"You're only erasing your new ability. Dad has to know you were with Azazel and he has to know that you drank the blood."

"Can I make him forget the full treatment?" Kae tried.

"No."

"You suck," Kae pouted before giving him a quick smile. She knew Sammy wasn't going to let her slide on the punishment.

"Let's get Dean. I'll tell him I want to talk to Dad; at least he'll be happy for a little while. And Kae after today we can't be together for a while."

"I know," Kae said and tear started to fall.

"It's for the best. I promise to answer every time you call and I'll call you at least twice a week, but I want to keep Jess safe and our life style isn't safe for civilians."

"I know and I totally agree with you. I never want Jess to go through that again and I'm really sorry she had to in the first place."

Sam pulled her into a hug and started the Impala. Dean was out of the apartment the second he heard the sound of the Impala. Jess followed him soon after. Before they got to the car Sam said,

"Hey Kae, erase Jess, while we're here."

"Sounds good."

Sam got out of the car and pulled Jess into a hug before saying,

"Sorry, you're not getting rid of me, I didn't spank the kid so I don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Day's young," Dean teased back.

"True and since I want to talk to Dad about something anyway so I might have to take her to task for something," Sam said smiling.

"I'm not that bad," Kae said not being able to hold her smile.

"Yeah right," Dean and Sam said in unison.

Kae ran over to Jess and gave her a big hug,

"I'm sorry for everything and I'll never let you get in danger again. I love you Jess," Kae said in a rush before pushing into her mind and erasing everything that week with the exception of their visit. Sam and Kae decided that it was the best idea that she had a little memory left. Kae stealing the Impala was sure to come up at family gatherings sometime in the future.

Kae jumped into the Impala a few seconds later.

"You do it?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"You had her erase Jess' mind?" Dean asked in shock.

"I thought it was the best thing to do after everything," Sam said honestly.

"So why do you want to talk to Dad?" Dean asked. He was a little worried about his brother and what he wanted to talk to their Dad about.

"To tell him you all need to stay away. I can't put Jess in danger like that again."

"You selfish son of a bitch," Dean said harshly.

"Dean, Azazel showed up this afternoon. It's his idea," Kae said.

Dean looked back and forth between his siblings, before saying,

"Awesome, now a demon is telling us what to do."

They arrived at the motel about ten minutes later. John was shocked when he saw all three of his children getting out of the car. He looked at Dean questioning.

"Sammy needs to talk to all of us," Dean said.

John shook his head. It took everything in his power not to pull his son into a huge hug. Being this close was hard, but he wanted Sammy to make the first move. Sam and Kae took a seat on the bed closest to the bathroom while John and Dean sat across from them.

"Look, Azazel paid us a visit this afternoon and gave me the choice of leaving Jess or staying away from you guys."

"My bet is you chose Jess," John said trying to keep the hurt and anger from his voice.

"Dad, I love her like you loved Mom. I see myself marrying her someday," Sam said looking for understanding. He knew he had it the second John pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Sam and I want you to know that fear of losing you is the only reason I didn't want you to go to college. I'm prouder than you can imagine and I miss you every day."

"I miss you too," Sam said and wiped his tears away.

The men finally pulled apart and Sam nodding at Kae. She knew she had to say the words. She took Sam's hand for support and said,

"Dad, Dean, you do not know I can pull demon's out of the body's they are possessing. You only remember that Azazel took me and Jess, I drank demon's blood and stole the Impala," Kae looked at Sam who nodded his head before saying, "Sammy was never here. After you rescued me, Sam and I talked. We agreed that we should only see each other in an emergency situation and that he would let Dad take care of my punishment."

Kae gave Sam a pleading look, but he shook his head no and squeezed her hand before she added,

"Time to sleep. A good twelve hours, you both need it."

John and Dean look dazed as they climbed into their prospective beds. Kae gave them one last hug and pulled the covers over her father then her brother. Sam pulled her into another hug and asked,

"How ya doing?"

"I still think I should have made him forget about the full treatment," Kae complained.

"And I should still beat your ass, but hey we don't always get what we want," Sam said hugging her closer, "Ready for a quick trip to South Dakota?"

"Sounds great. Sammy, we need to check the journal," Kae said as they were walking out of the room.

Sam walked over to the journal and looked at what his Dad was writing before they walked in.

"Shit, this is going to be tricky. I need him to know you were with Azazel, but your new ability is in the middle."

"Just rip out the page. We can put it onto the bed with him and he might."

"Kae, he's going to know you put him out."

"What's one more ass whipping right?"

"No, I got this. We'll say you snuck out to see me, but I took care of it. Sound good?"

Kae took the page out and walked out to the car with Sam. The plane ride was great. Sam noticed the first tremble about an hour into the flight.

"Take a sip."

Kae took the vile out and took her first sip. The shaking stopped immediately. Kae was happy when they finally knocked on Bobby's door.

"Kae, Sammy what are you doing here?"

"Are you going to invite us in or make us stand on the porch?" Sam asked smiling.

"Sorry, just shock to see ya standing on my porch. Come on in," Bobby said.

They all walked into the living room and Kae smiled when Bobby sat on the couch. This was going to make things a lot easier.

"Where are John and Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Back in Palo Alto. We needed to see you about something," Sam said looking at Kae. They needed to speed things up Kae's time was almost up; he let her have another sip before they walked into Bobby's house.

"Bobby, thank you for coming and helping me. You don't remember anything about new ability and it's time for you to get some sleep."

Bobby lay down on the couch and Sam put a bottle of Jack next to the man.

"He'll think he drank a little too much," Sam said.

They spent the rest of the day in relative silence. Sam wasn't ready to let his baby sister go. He loved her more than anything and it was going to be hard to stay away again. He had no idea when he was going to see her again. He also hated knowing that she was going to go through hell pretty soon. They pulled up to Sammy's apartment at almost two in the morning. Sam pulled her into a hug and said,

"Take three more sips and give me the vile."

Kae did as instructed and said,

"Love ya Sammy."

"Love ya too. Get some sleep and call me on your way to Bobby's. Have Dean call me in the morning too."

"I will."

Neither wanted to say good-bye so they didn't, instead Sam hugged her harder and said,

"Don't crash the Impala on the way back to the motel or Dean'll kill me."

Kae gave him one last hug, turned on the car, and pulled out of the complex. She was back to the motel before she knew it. The lights were still off, but she wasn't surprised when John turned on the light the second she opened the door.

"Enjoy your ride?"

"Not really, Sammy kinda took his anger about the past couple of day out on my butt," Kae said wiping her eyes. It was easy to look like she had been crying, because she had the entire way back to the apartment. "I wanted to talk to him one more time. He let me erase Jess' mind."

"Good, she doesn't need to remember all of that. How long have I been out?" John asked angrily.

"Couple of hours," Kae said with a shrug.

"Dean, let's get going I'm betting she's going need to be at Bobby's soon, so let's get on the road."

Dean walked passed his sister and landed a hard swat making her yelp.

"Keep your damn hands off my car."

"Yes sir."

They were on the road a half an hour later. Kae fell asleep leaning against her Dad's thigh. She couldn't believe how tired she was right now and knew things were about to get worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Consequences**

Dean was glad when their Dad made Kae jump into the truck with him. Not that he wanted to be away from his little sister right now, but he needed some time alone to steel himself for what was about to happen, plus he wanted to bitch at his brother for not calling when Kae showed up at his house again without permission, in his fucking car no less.

If there was only one thing he could say about his sister was she had guts, he had already beat her ass for stealing his car and less than three days later the kid stole the car again and to top it off he used her abilities on him not to mention their Dad, but when Dean really thought about it that was just who Kaelyn was.

What he didn't understand was why his brother didn't pick up the phone and let him know what was going on? Sam didn't have to tell their Dad that she took off again, but there was absolutely no reason why Sam shouldn't have called him the second showed up at the apartment. Well it time to find out, so he dialed his brother's number.

"Dean, it's almost 4am and I have class tomorrow," Sam complained groggily.

"What the hell, Sammy?"

"Look, Dean I beat her ass for coming…" Sam started knowing exactly why Dean was upset.

"But you didn't bring her home. She's high on demon's blood and could've crashed my car and killed herself. What in the hell were you thinking?"

"Dean I made sure she was fine before I let her get back into the car," Sam sighed.

"I don't give a shit, it was still dangerous and you know it. If I thought I could make it to Bobby's in time I'd swing by your place and beat your ass for being that stupid."

"Look, Dean I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking. I wanted to get her back to you and Dad. It was hard enough telling her goodbye again, so there was no way I could have gone there and told you goodbye too. I'm sorry, but I was just being selfish."

Dean sighed, he knew how hard it was for Sam to let them go for the second time. He hated that the demon was making them do this and honestly he was pissed that Sam had chosen Jess over the family. It seemed like Sam would always choose something or someone else over their family and that hurt more than anything.

"Alright bitch, I'll let you know how the brat's doing."

"Thanks Dean and Dean, I know you're pissed at me about staying here, but I can't leave Jess. I love her and you're the one who told me that Azazel will use her no matter what I do. Leaving her would only put her in more danger."

"I know, but I miss my little brother and now I don't get to see you for even longer. Make sure you answer your phone every time I call. Got it?"

"I will don't worry. Hey, Dean."

"Yeah."

"Love ya, jerk."

"Love ya too, bitch."

Dean hung up the phone and sighed. Why in the hell couldn't his life be easier? All he wanted was to have his family together forever, but Dean knew that was never going to happen again.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

Kae woke up about two hours from Bobby's because her hands were starting to shake. She wasn't ready for it to happen yet. She knew what was to come and was scared; she wanted her Dad's arms around her right now.

"Daddy," Kae said in a panicked voice.

"It's going to be ok, baby," John said getting out his cell phone.

"Dad, I thought we…" Dean started.

"I'm leaving my truck at the next rest stop," was all John said.

"Yes, sir," Dean said and pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator.

Dean jumped out of the car the second it was in park and ran over to the truck. Kae was only shaking slightly but he scooped her up into his arms like a baby and pulled her small form into his chest.

"It's going to be ok," Dean promised.

Kae just shook her head and cursed Sammy for dumping out the rest of the blood. She could've made it to Bobby's and wouldn't have had to see Dean's panicked face right now.

"You're driving," John said taking his daughter from his son's arms.

"Dean, I promise to hold off the screaming until we get to Bobby's," Kae joked. Dean gave her a slight smile before following his father and sister back to the Impala.

John climbed into the backseat with his daughter and held her close.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I made you and Dean go to sleep so I could see Sammy. If I hadn't we would've already been there. I know this is going to make things ten times worse for you and Dean," Kae said snuggling into his warmth.

"It'll be ok, baby. It always works out in the end," John said as he held her closer and kissed her head.

"It just sucks big time until we get there," Kae said giving her father a faint smile.

"You can say that again," Dean said from the front seat.

"Dean, keep it under 90, I don't want to become a fiery spot on the side of the road," John growled when he saw that his son was going 110 miles an hour.

"Yes sir," Dean said, reluctantly slowing down.

Bobby rushed out the second he heard the Impala. John had called him to say it was already starting. Bobby grabbed their stuff and ushered them into the house. Kae started screaming less than ten minutes after she made it into the bunker.

John laid her thin body on the bed and saw that his eldest looked like death warmed over, so he said,

"Hit your rack. I have first shift."

"You mean you'll have all of the shifts," Dean grumbled.

"Dean, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Hit your rack or face the consequences."

Dean stood there for a second too long and John landed a hard swat.

"Look, I know you want to stay down here, but you've been through hell and I can't deal with two sick kids right now."

"Alright," Dean moped as he walked up the flight of stairs.

The second Dean was out of sight John looked at his friend and said,

"Make sure he gets some sleep."

"Don't worry I will. Need anything?"

"Coffee would be great."

"You got it," Bobby said before walking over and kissing the screaming little girl on the forehead. "Fight baby, don't give up."

"She'll never give up," John said sitting next to her and rubbing his fingers through her sweat soaked blond hair praying that he was right.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae woke up and grabbed her throbbing head. This headache was one of the worst she ever had, but she knew it was coming the second she pulled the first demons out at the school. Dean was snoring lightly in the bed next to her. She smiled at her big brother before looking around the room for her Dad. She found him exactly where she knew he would be, sitting at the desk researching something.

"Dad…" Kae said she couldn't believe how scratchy her voice was. She hated when she felt the telltale signs of an I.V. strapped to her arm, that meant she was out for a while and her father was going to be even angrier with her. Man her life was going to suck for the next few months.

John walked over, handed her a cup of water and a pain pill.

"How many days was I out this time?" Kae asked after she drank the whole cup of water. She couldn't believe how weak she was this time.

"43."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kae said in shock.

"Sorry, baby but you've been out for 43 days. Drink this," John said handing her a Pedi-Sure.

Kae made a face before drinking it down.

"Can I wake Dean up?" Kae asked looking at her brother.

"You better or we'll never hear the end of it. Be careful of your I.V. because you're having at least three more bags before I take it out," John said sternly, but still had to smile at his daughter's pout. He was so happy that she was awake.

Kae climbed into bed with her brother and gave him a big hug which Dean returned immediately.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, huh?" Dean teased.

"You know, anything to get out of a spanking," Kae teased back.

Dean just pulled her in closer,

"I swear if you ever…"

"I know Dean, and don't worry Dad's going to take care of it big time," Kae said glancing at her father to see where his head was at, but knew from the look on his face that she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"You got that right," John growled. "But unfortunately for you that won't happen for another couple of weeks at least."

"Yeah, you look like a walking skeleton," Dean teased.

"Just don't burn my bones, ok? I know how you are about skeletons," Kae teased getting picked up by her father and pulled into a hug.

John sat on her bed and felt her forehead before asking,

"How's my baby girl doing?"

"My head hurts like hell and I'm really hungry. Can we order pizza?" Kae asked giving him a smile.

"I think we should start out with some soup, you haven't had real food for six weeks, kiddo."

Seeing the disappointment on her face he added,

"It's early so if you can hold down the soup, we'll get a pizza before you got to sleep."

"Ok. Where's Bobby?" Kae asked looking around.

"Making you some soup," John said giving her a slight smile.

"Out of a can right?" Kae asked a little nervous. Bobby could cook, but he put way to many vegetables in her soup for Kae's taste.

"Yeah he got you chicken and stars the other day," Dean teased.

"Hey, chicken and stars rock."

Dean smiled and pulled his little sister back into a hug.

Bobby brought the soup down and gave her a huge hug before saying,

"I have some new consequences for you little girl."

"And what's that?" Kae asked smiling.

"The next time you drink demon's blood and I have to hear you scream like that you're not leaving my house for a year. I don't like hearing my little girl in that much pain."

"Sorry Bobby. It really wasn't…"

"Don't you dare say it wasn't your fault," John said harshly. "I agree that you had to drink the blood, but every other move you made, from taking on seven demons by yourself to leaving the Impala to go after Jess on your own is against everything I've ever taught you and you knew it was totally unacceptable."

"Yes sir," Kae said looking down.

"Eat, kiddo," Bobby said and kissed her forehead before heading back up the stairs. He really needed a drink and was sure John would want one as soon as the kid fell asleep. The man had had a rough six weeks. More than once the three men thought they were going to lose her, but as always Kae's fighting spirit took controlled and pulled her through.

Kae ate the soup making a couple of faces because it really wasn't what she wanted to eat and she knew what the next words out of her Dad's mouth were going to be and she didn't want to hear them.

"Time for you to get back into that bed kiddo," John said in a tone that Kae knew better than to argue with.

"Can I watch TV, please?" Kae begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I believe you're grounded for the next four months, so that would be no and before you start with the I'm sick routine, I've just spent six weeks down here with your writhing and screaming in pain as my only entrainment and trust me that's one horror show I never want to see or hear again," John growled as he hooked up another bag onto her I.V.

"Sorry, Dad," Kae said lying down.

"I know baby and we'll take care of that once you're well."

John tucked her in and rubbed his calloused fingers through blond her hair until she was sound asleep. He looked at his eldest and knew the kid was about to go to bat for his little sister, so John had two choices let the boy roll or stop him dead in his tracks.

"Don't want to hear it Dean," John said getting up from the bed.

"Dad, she…"

"I'm going upstairs to get some rest. You stay here and take a nap with your sister."

"Dad…"

"Goodnight, Dean," John said knowing the tone in his voice would stop his son in his tracks.

"Dad, I need to give Sammy a call first and tell him she finally woke up. Is that ok?"

"Sure, Sammy needs to know she's finally ok," John said walking out of the panic room.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked on the second ring.

"She woke up about two hours ago and she's the same spitfire that left you six weeks ago."

"Thank God."

"I'll have her call you the second she wakes up again. Dad's making us take a nap," Dean said trying not to whine.

"You better do it if you value your ass. You know how touchy he is after she comes off the blood."

"I know, I'm dead on my feet, so a nap doesn't sound like a bad idea anyway."

"Then get your ass to bed. Dean, give the brat a hug for me when she wakes up."

"Will do bitch."

"Catch ya later jerk."

Kae woke up two hours later and decided to watch Dean sleep for a few minutes before heading to the table and looking at her Dad's journal. She wanted to make sure he didn't remember anything about her new ability. She was reading it when Dean woke up.

"Hey kiddo, whatcha doing?"

"Just reading about how bad things were the last six weeks. Dean, I'm really sorry," Kae said turning her sad brown doe eyes on him.

"Come here kiddo," Dean said opening his arms. Kae fell into them and breathed in his scent. God she'd missed them. They were quiet for a few minutes before Dean ventured,

"How are you doing, really?"

"I feel guilty about everything. I know Dad's pissed and disappointed and you're pissed and disappointed. Bobby's pissed and disappointed but like you he's leaving it to Dad, but what about Sammy? I know Sammy said he forgave me, but did he really?"

"Yes. Why don't you call him to find out skeleton girl," Dean teased.

"Get me a pizza and we'll work on making me human again."

"Up to Dad, let's change this I.V. first."

"No, it makes me have to pee," Kae pouted.

"Sorry kiddo, you were out for too long and we need to make sure you don't get dehydrated."

"Yes sir."

Dean tossed her cell phone to her and said,

"Don't be surprised if he bitches a bit."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't," Kae said smiling listening to the ringing phone.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked seriously.

"According to Dean, I look like a skeleton, so I decided to hide all of the lighters and matches," Kae teased. It was great to hear both Dean and Sam laugh.

"Do they remember anything?"

"I don't think so. How's Jess doing?"

"Great. Dad lay down the law yet?"

"No, I have to wait and I hate waiting," Kate pouted.

"Well we had to wait six weeks for you to wake up, so it's only fair. How long are you in the bunker for?" Sam asked knowing how much she hated the bunker, he hated the place too so he understood where she was coming from. Unfortunately for Kae he totally agreed with his father on this one. His sister deserved to be punished big time and staying in that bunker was a form punishment.

"Before I left Cali it was two weeks, I hope Dad doesn't change his mind and make me stay down here longer. I hate not seeing the sun."

"If he does, it's because you deserve it."

"Dad already said you could get out so you can do your run once you're strong enough," Dean teased.

"Just great," Kae mumbled.

"Dad making you run?" Sam teased knowing full well what his sister was bitching about.

"Yep, soon as I'm no longer a skeleton," Kae said smiling.

Sam started laughing.

"It's not funny, Sammy. I hate running and you know it."

"That's why it's an effective punishment and you deserve everything you're going to get, in fact I have some punishments for you too."

"Sammy, you're in California, how are you going to punish me?"

"The guy sitting next to you."

"Dean agrees with me. I should…"

"Oh no I don't," Dean said.

"Great I'm getting tag teamed by my brothers that's just what I need. So what's my punishment from you?"

"Book reports."

"Sammy, I hate reading stupid books and writing reports and you know it."

"Hence a great punishment," Sam said and Kae couldn't almost see his dimpled smile as he said it.

"But, I'm going to have a lot of school work…"

"It's summer kiddo," Sam countered.

"So I have to repeat eighth grade?" Kae whined.

"Probably, but I'm not sure," Sam said feeling bad for the kid.

"Wait, I missed our birthday too," Kae pouted.

"Happy Birthday late kiddo," Sam said smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy. I better get a cake," Kae said looking at a smiling Dean.

"I'm sure Dad will let you celebrate your 14th birthday," Sam said.

"So did you leave a list of books with Dean?" Kae asked resigned to her fate.

"Yep and I want at least one a week until you start school again. Once school starts one every two weeks will do. If you do a half assed job, you get to do it again and I add another month."

"For how long?" Kae whined.

"Six months."

"Come on Sammy, give me a break."

"You don't deserve one."

Kae just looked down and tried not to cry.

"So if I do all this, you'll forgive me?"

"I already forgave you, remember?"

"So I really shouldn't have to do the punishments right," Kae tried with an impish grin.

"Sorry kiddo, you know punishments have nothing to do with forgiveness they have everything to do with making you think twice about doing whatever you did wrong again and Kaelyn, you did a lot of things wrong and you know it."

"You know how much I hate book reports, so I had to try," Kae said smiling.

"You wouldn't be Kae, if you didn't," Sam said back. "Make sure you listen to Dad and Dean and tell them if you start felling crappy. You had a lot of blood this time and the fact that you needed a second dose really scares me."

"I know and I will, promise."

"Love ya kiddo."

"Love ya too, Sammy."

Kae hung up the phone and turned her brown eyes on Dean and asked with her mischievous smile,

"You read some of those books right?"

"Sorry kiddo, no help from me. Think about it, you have a lot of quality time down here with no TV, but Dad knows about the book reports so you can read them."

"I'd rather research hunts," Kae grumbled.

"But you're grounded from hunting too."

Kae threw herself on the bed and said,

"My life sucks."

"And it's all because of your choices," Dean said giving her a quick smile.

Kae was quiet for a few seconds before venturing,

"Are you mad that I took your car again?"

"Yeah, but Dad's taking care of it. I can't believe you had the guts to put me and Dad to sleep. You must have a death wish."

"It really was important."

"Wanna tell me what was so important."

"You won't think it's important."

"Probably not, but I want to hear it anyway."

"I wanted to give him a message about keeping Jess safe. You know he's right about us staying away. Azazel will kill her. I knew it was hard for him to make the choice, but I had a dream that told me it was the right one."

"You could have called him."

"But I wanted one more hug. I'm really gonna miss him," Kae said with tears in her eyes. The tears melted Dean's heart like they always did so he picked her up and rocked her.

After a few minutes she asked, "Will you stay down here with me the whole time?"

"I can't, I have a hunt lined up for the next three weeks."

"You're leaving me alone with Dad?" Kae asked in a semi-panicked voice.

"Dad isn't going to kill you. Sure your ass is dead meat, but you'll survive."

"He's making you leave, so you won't argue about my punishment."

"Trust me, we've argued enough and I lost every time," Dean teased.

"I don't think any of us will ever win a fight with Dad when it comes to punishments," Kae grumbled.

"Nope, he's too stubborn."

"So how long do you think I'll have to wait?"

"My guess is about two weeks."

"Why so long?" Kae whined.

"Because you stopped breathing five times and he's really worried about your health, hell all of us are."

"I almost died?" Kae asked in shock.

"Yeah, it was terrible. So even though I don't want you to get the full treatment and I don't want you stuck down here, I know Dad's right so I won't fight him about it anymore."

Kae was quiet again before looking into her brother's sad sad eyes,

"I'm sorry. I mean really sorry. I was selfish for not telling you about my new ability and selfish for getting Jess involved."

Dean picked her up and said,

"Dad will take care of it and you know I already forgive you, so quit beating yourself up. OK?"

"Ok. Will you play a game or something with me? I'm already dying of boredom," Kae said giving her brother a hug.

John came down four hours later and saw his son and daughter playing monopoly. It was looking like Kae was kicking Dean's ass. He couldn't help but smile at the image.

"Have you eaten anything else?" John asked.

"Yeah, Bobby brought down some PB and J sandwiches a little bit ago," Kae said.

"Did you take your meds?"

"Yes sir," Kae sighed knowing that he was going to order her back into bed.

"Come here," John said opening his arms. Kae ran into them and he hugged her tight. "I bet Dean hasn't made you take a second nap yet has he?"

"No sir."

"I think it's time. Let's run one more full bag in your I.V. then we'll take it out."

"So do I get pizza today and can everyone come down to…"

"Yes you can have pizza and I'll let Bobby down here too," John said smiling. He knew Bobby wanted to see the kid as much as she wanted to see him. "If you're feeling up to it, we can sit on the porch for a little while after dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah some vitamin D from the sun will do you good."

"That means I…"

"Nope, that means you can go out when I say so and that's it. You're grounded to your room for three weeks."

"Room or bunker?" Kae asked with hope.

John sighed and knew he was being soft but said,

"Room."

Kae hugged him even harder and gave him a smile.

"Butt in bed," John said

"Yes sir."

The three weeks dragged by in Kae's mind. Her Dad was making her eat at least four hearty meals a day and watched her for any signs of fatigue. To make matters worse, she was under her grounding, so even though he made her take two naps she was in bed by 8:30. The run was actually a walk around the yard at 5:30 with her Dad. She actually liked it, because she really loved spending time with the man. The rest of her day was full of reading, copying scriptures, drawing, and sitting in the corner instead of standing because John didn't want her to get exhausted. She emailed Sam the first book report. She actually loved the book; it was called "The Giver." Sam emailed her back and said she could skip the next book report if she wrote a follow up chapter to the book. Kae liked that idea and took him up on it.

John smiled when he read the reports. He knew his youngest would find something educational to keep his sister busy. Sam also picked books that he knew Kae would like. The next one was "Harry Potter." Kae complained that it was a pop culture book and didn't want to read it, but two swats got the book open and the promise of more to come if it didn't stay open until Sammy's set aside study time was over. John had to stifle a laugh when she was reading it almost every time he walked past the room.

"Dad, can I sit on the porch," Kae asked when she saw him walking past the room.

"Sure, bring your book. It's still work time."

Kae came down the stairs and returned Bobby's smile that he shot at her the second she was walking down the stairs. John joined her outside and sat next to her. They sat for about two hours before John said,

"Dean's coming home."

"Really?" Kae asked excitedly.

"Yeah, so I think we need to take care of your punishment tonight."

"I'm really not feeling up to it, Daddy," Kae tried.

"Well, you can sit in the corner between rounds," John suggested but knew it would be turned down the second he offered.

"No sir. Dad, can you just give me a regular spanking?"

"Do you think you deserve a regular spanking?" John asked.

"No, but I'd if I had my choice I would take the regular spanking."

"Sorry, kiddo you bought yourself the full treatment the minute you took Jess out to scan and you know it."

"The rest of my punishment is staying the same right?" Kae asked hopefully.

"Pretty much, with the exception that you're grounded for six months instead of four."

"But Dad…"

"Should have stayed in the car and you shouldn't have compelled your brother and I to sleep."

"I know, but the room thing is over right?" Kae asked hopefully.

"Yep. We're heading to Alabama for the start of the school year."

"Sweet, easy homework."

"Nope, Sammy found you a school…"

"I know, it's one of the best in the areas and they agreed to take me because of my great grades. Please tell me I don't have to redo eighth grade," Kae said using everything in her power not to roll her eyes.

"Bobby had a doctor friend say you were in the hospital and your grades were good enough to get by."

"Thanks Dad, but I still think homeschooling is a better idea."

"And I think Sammy would salt and burn my ass," John admitted.

"So you're scared of Sammy?"

"No, I just want to be able to talk to my son again in my lifetime and you're one of the big factors that will determine that."

"All you have to do is tell him the truth," Kae said.

"I know baby, but after what just happened I think I need to keep my distance," John admitted.

Kae just nodded her head and turned back to the book that was surprisingly good. She was actually glad Sammy assigned her the rest of the series. John sighed and asked,

"Do you want to get this over and done with?"

"Can you send Bobby somewhere?" Kae asked her voice shaking a bit. She was ready for it to be over, but she sure as hell didn't want it to begin or go through it though.

"He already agreed to pick up dinner. Why don't you take an early shower and put on a nightgown?"

"Hey, Dad?" Kae asked when she got to the door.

"Yeah."

"Since I was thirteen when I did all that stuff will you please only give me thirteen with the paddle and belt?"

"I guess it's only fair," John said knowing at that second he had become a big softy. If the boys had dared to do half as much he would have said no and he was giving them an extra one to make sure they wouldn't do it again.

Kae walked down the stairs a half hour later. Dean told her she would get it bare so she didn't bother to put on panties, he also said that she wouldn't want anything to tough her butt for days, so she should be happy she owned a bunch of nightgowns.

John sighed when he saw his daughter. He knew she was ready for this last week, but he didn't want to do it anymore than she wanted to take it.

"Ok we're starting with a hand spanking, then you're standing in the corner for thirty minutes, then you'll come back over and you'll get thirteen with the paddle, go back to the corner, finally you'll come back here for thirteen with the belt."

Kae eyes filled up with tears as John explained her punishment. Sure Dean had already told her what to expect, but to hear it just before it was about to happened sucked big time.

"Let's get this over with kiddo," John said patting his knee. Kae sighed as her Dad pulled her across his knees and raised her nightgown. John lifted his hand high and dropped it hard on his little girl's butt. The pink hand print soon had others littering her butt. John decided that he would stop once her butt was a dark rosy color. Kae was already crying softly and John wasn't even halfway finished with the hand spanking. Finally, her butt reached the color he was looking for so he tilted her forward and landed ten hard swats to her sit spots and six to each of her thigh.

Kae wanted her Dad to hug her but knew he wouldn't until he was finished. She was crying hard and her ass was killing her. That was a spanking that Dean would've given her when she did something wrong and decided to keep it from their Dad. It wasn't fair that she had two more spankings coming.

"Kae, go stand in the corner," John said knocking Kae out of her thoughts.

"Daddy, please…"

"Kaelyn, now."

Kae walked over to the corner and sobbed, breaking John's heart, but he wasn't going back on this punishment no matter how much she cried or begged. Every time he thought about lessening the sentence he pictured the times she quit breathing and that was all he needed to continue. Kae had finally stopped crying and John knew it was time for round two. When he pushed the nightgown up her butt was a slight pink, well the paddle was about the change that.

Kae felt the first swat of the paddle and screeched. It was awful and she had twelve more to go. The second and third swats were twice as bad. Kae decided that she would count, yeah…Fuck… Counting was finished; whatever number she was on was forgotten the minute her sit spots were attacked by the paddle, it seemed like that was where it was going to stay. Sobbing and begging were Kae's only options so she took it.

"Daddy…please…I…"

"Four more with the paddle," John said landing two on her sit spots and the last two on the crown of her butt. "Ok, head on back to the corner."

"Daddy…please…"

"Kaelyn, I have no problem swatting you to get you into that corner. You won't be doing your ass any favors though."

Kae walked over to the corner sobbing hard. Her ass was throbbing and aching more than it ever had in her life. She was positive that she would never ever sit again. She wanted her Dad's arms now, but knew he wouldn't hold her until he was finished. Kae also wanted to stand in the corner forever. She couldn't face the belt. Dean had only given her five and that was the worst things she ever felt. Her Dad always spanked harder than Dean, there was no way she could take it. The thought of running ran through her head, but she knew she wouldn't make to the porch. Once again she was knocked out of her thoughts by her father.

"Come on Kae, let's get this over with."

"Daddy…no," Kae said putting her hands over her butt. "I…can't."

"Kaelyn, don't make me come and get you or I'll add…"

Kae walked over to her Dad and turned the saddest eyes John had ever seen in his life, again he had to run one of the times that she stopped breathing and his resolve was back in place.

"Do you want me to count for you," John asked.

Kae nodded and tears ran down her cheeks before John helped her across his knees for the last time of the night. Kae howled when the fiery sting of the belt landed on her poor aching ass. She tried to breathe through the next four and decided maybe having her Dad count them was a bad idea. She wasn't even halfway through and she had to make him stop right now,

"Daddy…I…can't…take…anymore…I'm…so…sorry…please…my…butt…is…"

"Six more," was all John said as he tipped the girl forward and started once again on her sit spots.

"Not…" that was the last word that came out of Kae's mouth. Sobs were the only answer John heard. The second he was finished he pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kae stopped crying and said,

"I'm never doing anything wrong again."

John smiled and said,

"I doubt that, but maybe the weekly spankings with a paddle will help keep you on the right track for a while."

"You were serious about that?" Kae said in a panic.

"Yep. Six with the paddle once a week, but I might consider only doing it for the original four months, depending on your behavior."

Kae just looked down and decided that maybe she would start listening. Orders really weren't her thing, but damn her ass paid a huge price for this one. She was sure she would never sit again with any sort of comfort.

"What time does Dean get home tomorrow?"

"I'm betting if you call him, he'll be here in less than ten minutes," John said smiling. He knew his daughter would want her big brother once he was finished with her.

"Really?" Kae asked excitedly.

"Yep, I thought you might want to be babied a bit."

Kae just smiled brightly and hugged her father harder, before taking her phone from his hand.

"Where are you?" Kae asked the second Dean picked up the phone.

"Getting my favorite little sister pizza."

"Thanks. When are you going to get back?"

"I'll be there in ten."

Kae tackled Dean when he walked in the door. She hated when he went away for any amount of time and three weeks was way too long.

"How's your ass?" Dean teased.

"I don't think I'll ever sit again. Dad was really through and the belt really hurts especially after the hand spanking and paddle," Kae complained.

"So are you happy you visited Sammy or not?"

"That would be not," Kae said smiling.

"Come on let's eats some pizza. I think I want to kick your ass at monopoly tonight."

"Bring it on."

The End


End file.
